Shelby and Rachel: Get It Right
by hayleynymphadora
Summary: What if Rachel Berry had decided that she wanted to be trained by her mother instead of Will Schuester? What if she wanted a stronger bond with Shelby, and Shelby wanted a stronger bond with her daughter? I wrote this after getting inspired by the episode: Theatricality from Season 1.
1. They Were Not Spying

**Hi! I was watching the Theatricality episode of Glee, and a thought occurred to me: what if, when Rachel found out that her mother was the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, she DIDN'T stay with The New Directions? So, unfortunately, I don't own any of this. It all belongs to Ryan Murphy, and the Glee writers. Review for me, please! Tell me what you think! here's chapter one. :) Enjoy.**

They were just going to spy on Vocal Adrenaline._ 'Okay, maybe "spy" is too strong of a word,'_ Rachel Berry thought to herself as she, her friend Mercedes, and other fellow Glee Club member, Quinn Fabray, took their seats in the gigantic auditorium at Carmel High School. The stage alone had to be at least three times larger than the one at McKinley, the school that the three girls originated from, but they tried not to focus on that fact too hard._ 'We're simply checking out the competition, and what Glee Club doesn't do that? It's healthy. Right?'._

Though Rachel almost had herself convinced that what the girls were about to do was more than okay, her heart still fluttered anxiously. No one else knew it, and no one else would understand, either, but the director of Vocal Adrenaline, their top competitor for Regionals, was Shelby Corcoran. Okay, so everyone knew THAT fact. The part that they didn't know, (well, no one except for Rachel's dads, Rachel herself, and Shelby, that is,) was that Shelby was Rachel's birth mother.

Rachel has two gay dads. Before she was born, they decided that they wanted a baby to call their own. Since that wasn't possible between the two of them, they decided to hire a surrogate mother. Shelby was the first and last woman they interviewed. She seemed loving, caring, strong, defiant, she was extremely talented musically, (which Rachel had acquired from Shelby, just as her fathers had hoped), and she needed the money to get herself to New York, so she could pursue a career on Broadway, which was what she had always dreamed of doing, and knew that she was absolutely destined for.

Shelby had signed a contract when Rachel was born, saying that she couldn't contact Rachel in any way, shape, or form, until Rachel turned eighteen years old, unless Rachel got to her first. If it was Rachel's choice, the contract was irrelevant. All Rachel's dads wanted was for Rachel to be happy. They didn't want to force Shelby upon her if she didn't feel it necessary, but they also thought that Shelby would be a very important person in Rachel's life, and that Rachel would need a motherly figure eventually. Thus, the contract was created, to Shelby's extreme irritation, though she didn't express it too much, for, all she really cared about was Rachel's happiness as well.

There was one thing that Rachel didn't know, (actually, there was a lot that Rachel didn't know about the situation, but...). Shelby had actually moved away from New York and back to Lima, Ohio-her home town-to get closer to Rachel, in the hopes that Rachel might seek her out. In an attempt to do that, so far, Shelby had convinced her most trustworthy and attractive student, Jesse , to get close to Rachel, so that she could trust him. Once that was possible, she had given Jesse a tape of her singing "I Dreamed A Dream" from Les Mis, specifically made for Rachel, in the hopes that after she heard that, Rachel wouldn't be able to resist finding her mother.

So Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes sat in the middle of the auditorium, (which happened to be so far back, that nobody noticed them, but close enough so they could see what was happening on stage), and waited for the Vocal Adrenaline kids, who always seemed to be on an adrenaline high, to start their rehearsals.

As soon as their rehearsal had begun, the three girls' jaws dropped down. Just as the New Directions, (the Glee Club at McKinley, and the club that the girls belonged to), had feared, Vocal Adrenaline was doing Lady Gaga at Regionals. Right now, they were working out the choreography for the song "Bad Romance". Each showchoir member fashioned a costume that must have cost a fortune a piece, and was an exact replica of Lady Gaga's own, lace fire dress. The one that went up over her head, covering her face.

Shelby Corcoran led them, standing on the stage, and clapping her hands to the beat.

"1-2, up, clap-clap and 5-6-7-8." she counted out the beat repeatedly, shaking her head constantly. "No, no stop, dear God, just stop." she said, clearly annoyed, though Rachel thought that their dancing was close to perfect, and MUCH better than any of the kids at McKinley would even try to attempt. "You're just not getting it." Shelby continued. "You're letting the costumes do all the work. But...Theatricality isn't about crazy outfits! It's not enough to...to douse yourself in gasoline! You have to light yourself on fire to make it work!"

"God, she's good." Rachel breathed. Mercedes gave her an odd look of resentment, but her look was ignored by Rachel, who was concentrated on Shelby.

"But it doesn't have to be like a nuclear explosion," Shelby explained. "It can be like...Like a quiet storm. You just have to radiate emotion. Express what's deep down inside of you. That's what theatricality is truly about."

The teens just stared at her, quite obviously tired, and wishing that they could get something right for a change instead of constantly being lectured by Miss Corcoran. Finally, Shelby sighed. "Do I have to demonstrate?" she said sternly, but with a smile. She turned to the pianist, who was sitting at the gorgeous, shiny, black grand piano, waiting for her cue. ""Funny Girl", Eb." she said to him. The Vocal Adrenaline kids shuffled off of the stage, taking off their lacy face cover-ups that looked like they attached to the dress, yet in reality, only covered down to the neck, and sat in the front row, awaiting another show stopping performance from the one and only, Shelby Corcoran.

Shelby pulled her wavy, long brown hair that was a lot like Rachel's, out of her face and let it land on her back lightly. The prop mirror that stood in front of her, showed the reflection of herself. She took in her sparkling brown eyes, wondering if Rachel's were the same. She had seen Rachel once since she was born-performing at Sectionals, where she had performed "Don't Rain On My Parade" wonderfully-and from what she could tell, Rachel was almost an exact copy of Shelby herself, though she never got close enough to see those eyes of hers.

She began the song when the pianist cued her in.

"_Funny_." she sang. "_Did you hear that? Funny...Yeah. The guy said honey, you're a funny girl."_

She walked across the stage, a look of longing on her face, as she twirled her hands around, acting for the sake of the song she was singing. Her students watched in wonder, but Rachel seemed the most astounded.

"_That's me," _Shelby continued, singing the song she had known since she was little. Personally, she idolized Streisand. Rachel did as well, as Shelby later found out. "_I just keep them in stitches...doubled in half. And though I may be all wrong for the guy...I'm good for a laugh. I guess it's not funny. Life is far from sunny, when the laugh is over, and the joke's on you. A girl, ought to have a sense of humor. That's one thing, you really need for sure...well you're a funny girl. The fella said, a funny girl. Funny. How it ain't so funny...Funny girl."_

Shelby finished the song with a quiet intensity, not knowing that whilst she was performing, Rachel had risen from her seat and slowly walked up towards the stage, never taking her eyes off of her mother. When Shelby was done singing, she looked down to see what seemed to be a fifteen year old version of herself, staring up at her with, yes, sparkling brown eyes. Just like her mothers.

"Miss Corcoran?" Rachel spoke up, almost choking on her words.

Shelby replied nothing, practically speechless for the first time in her whole life.

Rachel swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing what she had to say. "I'm Rachel Berry. I'm your daughter."

Shelby's eyes widened, though she didn't mean for them too. Her Vocal Adrenaline students coughed and shifted in their seats uneasily, not quite knowing how to go about what was happening. Since when did Miss Corcoran have a daughter? And since when was her daughter Rachel Berry?! Did this mean that they were all going to be kicked out of the Carmel High School Glee Club because of how many times they had picked on Rachel? And why the hell were the girls from New Directions spying on them?! That wasn't right. They'd be suing somebody. But at that time, they just couldn't take their eyes off of Miss Corcoran or Rachel. Quinn and Mercedes had no idea what was going on, and slowly descended from the middle of the auditorium and near the front of the stage, close to Rachel, gaining sneers and dirty looks from some of the Vocal Adrenaline kids, especially from one Jesse , who no longer qualified as a good person in Rachel's life. He had screwed that one up big time, and Shelby wouldn't forget it. Neither would Rachel, for that matter.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Quinn tried to play it off. "I'm sorry, Miss Corcoran, Rachel's been acting crazy all day...everyday..." But Quinn stopped herself when she saw the shocked look on Shelby's face. "Are...you okay?"

Quinn and Mercedes were too far back to hear what Rachel had said not moments before. Shelby still said nothing, continuing to look at Rachel in a peculiar way. For once in her life, Rachel was silent, even though she was bursting with questions, demands, and emotion. Sure, Shelby had been wanting Rachel to seek her out for a very long time-since the day Rachel was born, honestly. She absolutely loathed herself for giving Rachel to those men. At the time, she was sure it was the best thing for Rachel. They seemed like nice enough guys, that would give Rachel a good home and lots of love. There wasn't a doubt in Shelby's mind that they didn't give Rachel everything she needed. But then she second guessed herself, realizing that, no matter what, they couldn't give Rachel a mother. Not until now, anyways. In any case, Shelby was expecting her plan to work, and she definitely wasn't expecting Rachel to ACTUALLY seek her out. Now that she had, Shelby didn't know what to do with herself.

Jesse was the first person to move next. He walked up to the stage, and cleared his throat, expecting Shelby to turn her head and look at her star pupil, but she didn't. She just kept staring at Rachel, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes, but no. Hell no. She wasn't about to let her guard down. Not in front of the kids who feared her, for all the right reasons.

"Miss Corcoran?" he asked.

"What?" she finally spoke, her voice almost raspy. She cleared her throat and blinked for what seemed like the first time in hours. "What?" she tried again, and this time it came out clear. Her head turned to face him.

"Um...do you want me to-"

"Take over practice for the day. Take everyone in to the choir room, and that dance better not be any less than perfect when I watch you perform it tomorrow." she instructed, turning back to face her daughter, who had grown up so fast. This was the first time she had been so close to Rachel in fifteen years, and she wasn't sure whether to advance towards her, or stay put. Whatever she WANTED to do, her feet weren't going to give her a choice. They stayed glued to the ground.

Jesse nodded, casting a sly glance towards Rachel before nodding his head towards the rest of Vocal Adrenaline. They followed him in silence to the choir room, afraid that if they spoke a word about any of this, Shelby would work them until they fell over dead. Mercedes spoke up next, trying to break the tension in the room.

"We won't steal your ideas, Miss Corcoran, we promise. We were just...curious to see what you were doing...and why the store was out of that particular fabric, and-"

"If you don't want to see me, you don't have to." Rachel continued, towards Shelby, unintentionally cutting Mercedes off, though she hadn't been listening to what she was saying, and, for that matter, wasn't even aware that Mercedes was talking at all. "I just...I watched you sing "Funny Girl" just now, and...it was just as gorgeous as the tape that I found..." she was stammering on her words. Shelby swallowed, almost nervously.

"T-thank you." Shelby managed. "Do...would you like to sit down? We...should probably talk..."

Rachel nodded, picking the nail polish off of her finger nail. Quinn and Mercedes, meanwhile, were still clueless as to what in the world was happening. Rachel, finally noticing that her friends had come up behind her, turned to them with a half-smile.

"This is Shelby Corcoran." Rachel introduced the woman in front of them.

"Really? Because we already knew that much." Mercedes said sassily.

"She's my mother." Rachel finished, almost amused at the looks on Mercedes and Quinn's faces.

"...Did you ever regret it?" Rachel asked later, once the auditorium was empty except for Shelby and herself. They sat where the audience usually did, a few seats away from each other.

"Yes," Shelby answered immediately. "Then no... then SO much..."

"How did you know I'd still be in Lima?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't...but then I saw you perform at Sectionals. You were extraordinary..." she cast a look at her daughter, who was tearing up, in spite of herself. "Don't cry, honey," Shelby said, heartbroken that her daughter felt that much pain-to the point where tears had to flow. "Look, this...I may have made a mistake. I..." Shelby stood up, her emotions conflicting and her mind arguing with itself. Did she encourage Rachel to find her too soon? Deep down, she already knew the answer to that. "Too soon" wasn't the problem. She had gotten to Rachel too late. She should have gained custody of Rachel the minute she was born.

"Maybe we could just...go to dinner?" Rachel said. "...get over the initial shock?"

"...I...I'll call you." Shelby decided, picking her bag up and walking out of the auditorium, the tears she was holding back slowly dripping down her face. She wiped them with her sleeve before any of her students or fellow staff members could see, and rushed to her Range Rover out in the school parking lot.

It was pouring outside, and because of that, Shelby was soaked from head to toe when she finally got inside of her car. But that was the least of her worries. She locked herself in and cried her eyes out, letting the loud pounding of the rain on the windows drown out some of her sobs. She didn't know whether to be happy or chronically depressed that her daughter had finally gotten to her. Any relationship they had now would just be confusing for Rachel! Why the hell did she make that damn tape?! Why did she have to get Jesse in the whole mess?! Why did she let those men take her baby away from her, before she even got to hold her?

She sat in that car for three hours before she actually turned it on, the engine roaring to life. She pulled out of the school parking lot, and started driving, the windshield wipers on full blast. As she pulled away from the school, she passed by three teenage girls in a red car that looked like it would belong to Quinn. Rachel was doing the exact same thing that Shelby was, and the other two were trying their best to comfort her. Shelby shook her head and smacked herself mentally. How could she do this to Rachel?Rachel was doing absolutely fine without her interference. But now it was too late. They were going to have to make things work, whether Shelby and Rachel were up to it or not.

Shelby drove for at least 45 minutes before she realized she really had no particular place to go. Eventually she just decided on going back to her apartment, where she could lock herself in her bathroom and figure out what she was going to do about the situation. She hadn't cried in years, and she most definitely didn't know what to make of herself at the moment. Her mind was still processing the events of the day. What had happened at rehearsal seemed to blur in her memory. But the one major happening stood out like a sore thumb.

Rachel had found her mother, and now she wasn't going to give up on a mother-daughter relationship. Not if it killed her, which, Rachel had decided, it very well might. But did Shelby not want to see her daughter? She had acted so distant in the auditorium. So... unsure of herself. Like she didn't want Rachel to be there. The ride back to McKinley was silent, apart from Rachel's occasional sniffles. Mercedes and Quinn were still blown away but what had recently happened. Shelby Corcoran...Rachel's birthmother? That didn't seem even remotely possible. Though, once they put the pieces together, things started to make sense. They both had incredible talent, a strong willed attitude, and not to mention the fact that they were practically identical... How had they never seen it before? They felt stupid, not knowing it before.

Once they got back to the school, they walked towards the choir room. Mercedes and Quinn did, anyways. Rachel stood in the middle of the hallway, conflicted. For once, she didn't want to go to Glee Club. What she really wanted to do was talk to her mom, but apparently her mother needed a moment or two. Mercedes turned around when she realized that it was only her and Quinn walking.

"Rachel, are you coming?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, you guys go ahead. I think i'm just going to go home..."

Quinn almost dropped her jaw-Rachel never ditched Glee Club practice, especially not at the beginning of the week, when handed out the weekly assignment. "Are you sure?"

Rachel nodded, slightly. "Yep. You guys go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Mercedes said, doubtful. So the girls went their separate ways. Rachel's dads weren't home from work yet when Rachel arrived at the house. She tossed her book bag and jacket on her bed in her room, grabbed a water bottle and filled it to the brim, and got on the elliptical, not stopping at all until three hours later, when her dads arrived home, calling out her name.

"Where's our Mini Barbra?" Leroy Berry called out, knocking on Rachel's bedroom door. Rachel stopped, breathing heavily, and opened her door, sweat dripping down her face.

"I'm going to go and take a shower," she announced, rushing past her dads before they could ask her any questions. She loved them, but they weren't who she wanted to see right now. And if her mother didn't want to see Rachel at the moment, then Rachel didn't want to see anybody until further notice.

"Okay, let's start!" Will announced, clapping his hands together and rubbing them.

"Wait, where's Rachel?" Santana asked, skeptically. "I mean, the only reason I noticed was because five minutes have gone by without her saying something obnoxious..."

"Rachel had a pretty big day today," Mercedes explained.

"What did she find out, Mercedes?" Will asked.

"We were spying on Vocal Adrenaline, and-" Quinn got cut off by Will.

"You guys have got to stop doing that!" Will said. "I'm serious! You're going to get us disqualified!"

"Shelby Corcoran is Rachel's mom." Mercedes blurted. The whole room went silent.

"Well, that's it. We're screwed." Puck said. "Rachel's going to jump ship over to Vocal Adrenaline."

The room stayed silent, realizing the harsh reality of Puck's simple words.


	2. Dinner at Breadstix

Chapter 2: Dinner At Breadstix

It had been ten days since Shelby said she would call Rachel. She had tried multiple times, truthfully, she had. Her hand had hovered over that home phone for hours at a time, and when she was at work, her cell was never out of her sight, her mind arguing with itself until she finally just gave up on the idea. She gave up .Time.

Rachel was starting to lose hope that her mother even cared, and was feeling sort of distant from everybody. She threw herself into her music, focusing mainly on Barbra Streisand songs. Normally, her favorite movie would have cheered her up, but she had a feeling that "Funny Girl" wasn't going to do her much good. Not this time.

It was about six o'clock when Shelby finally realized how childish she was being about the whole situation. It had to be worse for Rachel, and she realized she needed to just be the adult and call her daughter. She picked up the house phone, and dialed the number as fast as she could without screwing it up, knowing that if she didn't do it quickly, she would just back out again.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

"Hello?"

Her daughter's beautiful, teenage voice rang through the reciever, bringing tears to Shelby's eyes, which ticked her off. She was stronger than this, why was she acting so weak over this situation? She knew the answer to the question, she just didn't want to answer it.

"Hi, Rachel." Shelby's voice seemed raspy. She pulled her mouth away from the speaker, cleared her throat, and put the phone back up to her ear.

"Oh...hi." Rachel didn't have much to say. After all, SHELBY had called HER.

"So...about that dinner..." Shelby continued. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

Rachel didn't hesitate. "Yeah, I'm free." she scolded herself for answering so quickly, without any hesitation whatsoever. Shelby probably thought she was desperate.

"Breadstix?" Shelby offered. "My treat.

"Alright..." Rachel smiled, but then realized that Shelby couldn't see her expression through the phone.

"Great. We have a lot of catching up to do..."

"Yeah, I guess we do."

There was a small break before Shelby decided to wrap the very slow conversation up. "I'll pick you up at five?"

Rachel hesitated this time, before replying. "You think you could just...meet me there?" she asked, biting her lip. "My dads will be home tomorrow around four, and...I haven't told them that I've contacted you yet..."

Shelby's face fell slightly, but she tried not to show her slight disappointment in her voice. She didn't really blame Rachel for not wanting to tell her dads yet. "Yeah, that'll be fine. See you then."

"Bye, Ms. Corcoran."

But neither one hung up. Rachel coughed.

"Do you, um...would you rather me call you Shelby?"

"You can call me whatever you're comfortable with calling me, Rachel." Shelby said kindly. "Wether that be Shelby, or Mom, or ..." she winced, feeling that she probably shouldn't have thrown the offer of "mom" out there. She didn't want Rachel to feel to pressured, or overwhelmed...

"Ok." Rachel said simply. "Bye, Mom."

This time Rachel did hang up, and Shelby did too, but slowly. It filled her heart with so much joy that Rachel had called her "mom". Though it might have only been because she felt the need to, it sounded like she was sincere when she had said it. Pride swelled up in the heart of Shelby Kimberly Corcoran-the woman who had had a "heart of stone" since the day she gave up her daughter. That was the last time she had allowed herself to cry until now, because giving up her daughter was her biggest regret in life. It was also her main weakness.

She just couldn't figure out what to wear. Normally, a sweater and her normal pleated skirt would've sufficed, but what if Shelby decided to wear something dressier? With all of her options sprawled out on the bed in front of her, and Madonna blaring in the background, she groaned out loud, finally putting two and two together and realizing that now that she had taken everything she owned out of her closet, she was going to have to put it all back. And whenever Rachel Berry put everything back in it's place, she had this need to just reorganize it all, which normally took hours.

Eventually, she just decided on a simply dark red long sleeved shirt, black skirt, black ballet flats, and a red and black plaid head band. She straightened her hair, even though it wasn't necessary, out of something to do to kill time. She still hadn't asked one of her dads for a ride, and it was going on 4:30. She was supposed to meet Shelby at five. Deciding that there was nothing else she could possibly do, (unless that involved re-positioning her headband for the millionth time), she stood in front of her mirror and put on her gold star necklace, fastening it carefully.

She left her room, finding her dad (Hiram) at the piano, playing a small scale, cuing for Rachel to warm up with him. Rachel faked a smile, though on the inside she was so nervous she could hardly walk right.

"Me me me me me me me..." Rachel sang up the scale.

"You you you you you you you..." Hiram chimed after her, giving her a grin. "What can I do for you, sweetheart?" he asked kindly.

"Do you think you could give me a ride to Breadstix?" she asked. "I'm meeting with some friends there tonight..."

It wasn't a lie-she hated lying to her fathers. Shelby could be considered her friend, right? Maybe "friend" wasn't quite...suitable, but...

"Sure, Rach. Just let me grab the keys." he stood up and kissed Rachel on her forehead.

"Thanks, Daddy." Ever since she could remember, Hiram was "daddy" and LeRoy was "Dad". That way, whenever she called for "dad", both of them wouldn't turn around to answer her.

The ride to the restaraunt was uneventful, and Rachel spent it staring out the window. It was an okay night outside, weather wise. The breeze was nice, and the rain had stopped, finally. When they pulled in to the parking lot of Breadstix, it was 4:55. She was considering standing at the door for five minutes, so it didn't seem like she didn't have anything better to do besides sit there anxiously and wait for her mommy to show up. Even if it was true. She got out of the car and thanked her father.

"I'll call you," Rachel promised. "Or I'll get a ride from someone..."

She didn't know if Shelby wanted to drop her off or not. It would probably depend on how the evening went.

The five minutes went by slowly. Too slowly for Rachel's liking. At 4:59, Shelby drove her Range Rover in to the parking lot of the restaraunt, spying Rachel standing outside.

"Hey," Shelby smiled, holding the door open for Rachel so she could step inside the building. "You weren't waiting for me for a long time, were you?"

"Nope." Rachel gave her a small smile back, and nodding a thank you. It felt good to be talking to her birthmother. Something just felt...right about it all. Even though she was fairly jittery, (which was a rarity. She could perform on a stage, but she couldn't have a dinner with her mother without her heart pounding rapidly in her chest), she somehow felt comfortable with the whole situation. She admired Shelby's work immensely, and one part of her felt like she was sitting in front of a legend. The second part of her was just happy to finally be meeting her mom, even if they weren't saying a whole lot to each other.

But throughout the night they started opening up to one another. Rachel told Shelby about her dreams, her goals, and Shelby listened with open ears, grinning at how animated Rachel got when they really struck up a conversation.

"...and my dream school is NYADA." Rachel concluded. "Sorry, if I was talking too much...people say I do that...like, constantly."

Shelby had to laugh. "It's alright. I like listening to you talk. Besides, we have a lot of catching up to do, don't we?"

"I suppose we do... 16 years of catching up to do..."

"Where to begin?" Shelby wondered aloud, taking another bite of her ceasar salad.

"Well...My name is Rachel Barbra Berry." Rachel stated. Shelby kept her smile.

"My name is Shelby Kimberly Corcoran." Shelby said. "...and sometimes "Mom"." she added as an afterthought.

Rachel thought about this for a minute. "Kimberly. I like it."

"I'm glad you do." There was a small pause in between, which Shelby filled with, "So, what do you and your Glee friends like to do? You know, besides sing?"

When Rachel didn't answer right away, Shelby thought about asking a different question, but Rachel decided to answer, cutting Shelby's new question off.

"Um...a lot of the Glee kids don't exactly like me." she answered truthfully.

Shelby's protective side instantly took over. "What reason do they have for that?" she asked, trying to be calm about it. But who could NOT love her baby?!

"They think i'm selfish, and dramatic, and annoying, and they're mad because I get all of the solos, and-" she stopped herself because she was starting to get that upset feeling she got whenever she got slushied, or rejected for being in Glee Club. It was a feeling she was used to, no doubt. But that didn't mean she liked it.

"Oh, come on, Rachel. Why would people think that about you?" Shelby asked kindly. She hadn't been this kind to anyone in...a very long time. She was starting to take a liking to being nice to other people, which worried her, a bit.

"...maybe because it's all true," Rachel muttered, shrugging. "I don't know why." she said aloud. "But, anyways...I'm more of a leader than a follower anyways. Though, I do follow all of Barbra Streisand's fan pages, if that counts."

Shelby smiled, glad that the mood had lightened a little bit. "You're not alone there, honey." she said, finishing her salad and taking a drink of water. There was a question that had been a burning fire inside of her ever since she first sat down with Rachel. No, that couldn't be right. It had been burning inside of her ever since she saw Rachel sing at sectionals. She would fit in so much better at Carmel High. It was a place where some of that talent she had could be put to use, instead of just wasted, as it so often was. She would be able to sing solos and not feel guilty, and she wouldn't have to wash red dye number 3 out of her hair every day after lunch. She would make friends with people who were more like her-people who understood her better. Rachel belonged at Carmel, where Shelby could teach her everything that she would need to know to become the star that she knew she was. But Shelby didn't want to ask. She couldn't ask-not tonight. Not when they were just getting to know each other. It would be too straight forward. Still, the flame-filled question was starting to burn in the back of Shelby's throat.

But instead of embracing it, she shoved the question away for now. She would ask when she thought it would seem right, and now just simply wasn't the time for big decisions like that. She glanced down at her watch, and sighed. It was going on eight, and it was a school night. She didn't know how much Rachel was truly like her mother, but Shelby took at least 25 minutes in the shower, an hour to do her nightly face wash and skin care mask, and she still had a load of laundry to do, otherwise she'd be wearing jeans to school the next day, which was both unacceptable in her eyes, and in the school administrators'.

"Well, honey, I wish would could make this dinner last longer, but we should probably be going our seperate ways for the night." Shelby admitted. Rachel tried to hide the look of disappointment on her face, but Shelby still caught a glimpse of sadness in her daughter's eyes. Shelby couldn't help but wonder if her poker face was working about as well as Rachel's was. She looked down at her hands, so as to hide her upset nature a little bit better.

"Oh. Alright then...mom?"

Shelby's heart melted everytime Rachel said "mom". Especially with that tone of voice.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Do...would you mind...dropping me off at home? I told daddy I was with some friends tonight and that someone would give me a ride home..."

Shelby smiled. "Of course i'll take you home, Rachel. And you don't have to be nervous and stutterry everytime you ask me to do something for you," she pointed out as she put her jacket on.

Rachel looked up. "Sorry," her face seemed flushed. "I didn't realize I was stuttering...or stumbling, or...whatever..."

Shelby couldn't help but giggle. "You're doing it again. I'm you mom, baby, I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Rachel said, shaking her head and putting her jacket on.

"What are you worried about?" her mother asked.

'That you won't like me...' Rachel thought to herself. Aloud, she replied nothing, pretending that she didn't hear Shelby's question, and hoping that Shelby bought into it. Luckily, she didn't ask again.

They paid and left, getting into Shelby's Range Rover. Shelby turned on the car, then paused, turning towards Rachel.

"I don't know where you live..." Shelby admitted.

"Oh, just pull out of here to the right, then keep going straight until you come to the stop sign. Then go left, then left again, then right, and then you're there." she prayed that her instructions were clear enough.

Shelby tried to process all of that in her brain, making sure she knew what she was doing, before pulling out of the parking lot. Rachel watched out of the window for a little while, just staring off in to space. Eager to hear Rachel sing again, and wanting to end the strange silence between them, Shelby turned on the radio, in the hopes that a good song would come on.

Luckily for her, the Wicked CD she had in earlier was still there. "For Good" started playing through the speakers, and Shelby caught a sly grin appearing on Rachel's face. Rachel sang along quietly, practically at a hum.

_"...like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes the a stream that meets a bolder, halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But, because I knew you, I have been changed for good..."_

Shelby decided that now would be a better time than ever to show her daughter that she wasn't always the bad guy. That right now, she wasn't the vocal coach from their competetion at Regionals. She was just...her mother. Her mother that loved showtunes and Broadway almost as much as she did.

"_It well may be_," Shelby sang. Rachel spun her head in shock, and smiled, watching her mother sing. Shelby casted Rachel a sideways glance, and smiled back. She was singing with a full voice, a hint to Rachel that she didn't have to hold back-not in this car, and not around her mom. _"...that we will never meet again, in this lifetime. So let me say before we part...so much of me, is made from what i've learned from you. You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart, and now whatever way our stories end...I know you have rewritten mine, by being my friend. Like a ship blown from it's mooring, by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a skybird, in a distant wood, who can say if I've been changed for the better? But, because I knew you, I have been changed for good_."

"..._and just to clear the air_," Rachel carried on. "_I ask forgiveness, for the things I've done, you blame me for_."

Shelby had pulled in to Rachel's driveway, yet they continued to sing, desperately wanting to finish the song.

_"But then I guess we know there's blame to share, and none of it seems to matter any more..."_

_ "Oh, like a ship blown from it's mooring, by a wind off the sea. Like a sead dropped by a bird in the wood,"_

_ "Who can say if I've been changed for the better?"_

_ "I do believe I have been changed for the better, and, because I knew you..."_

_ "Because I knew you,"_

_ "Beause I knew you. I have been changed...for good."_

As the song ended, Shelby noticed the tears forming in Rachel's eyes. She wanted to hug her, but...would Rachel find that too weird? Shelby didn't want to make her daughter feel uncomfortable...because then she probably wouldn't want to go anywhere with her ever again. But Shelby didn't have to make a move to hug Rachel, or even contemplate it for a second more, because Rachel had already flung herself at her mother, hugging her tightly, and taking an instant liking to her warm, and loving nature.

Not really knowing what to do, Shelby stroked Rachel's long brown hair. "I love you, Rachel."

For a minute, Rachel didn't know how to respond. Her first instinct was to say that she loved her mother too, but did she, already? She was comfortable around her. She was friends with her. She liked her. But did she already love her?

When Rachel didn't answer, Shelby shook her head. "You don't have to say that you love me too. Odds are you don't. I just want you to know that no matter what, I've always loved you. I never stopped thinking about you, and I've been waiting for this moment since the moment I knew I was pregnant with you. I never gave up on you, Rachel."

Rachel had to let go now, before Shelby saw her crying. She got out of the car and waved as Shelby started to pull out of the before she could really leave, Rachel stopped her, running up to the driver's side window. Shelby rolled it down, and before she could even ask, Rachel kissed her mother's cheek.

"I love you, mom." she said, not even taking a second glance as she waltzed in to the house. Shelby froze, taking in what had just happened. As the porch light flickered off five minutes later, Shelby came to the conclusion that Rachel had actually meant it. That she really did love her mom-which made Shelby's evening.

Rachel made her way in to the house, passing by her dads in the kitchen.

"Which one of your friends drives a Range Rover?!" Hiram asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, Kurt does." she thought quickly. "His dad was working on it in the shop and wanted to make sure it was working right, so he told Kurt to take it tonight." It seemed believeable, didn't it? Apparently to Hiram and LeRoy, it did.

"Oh, all right then..." LeRoy said, watching his daughter, (who had a jubilant expression on her face), get a glass of water to take to her room.

"Good night!" Rachel said, kissing each of them on the cheek before walking to her bedroom.

"...night..." Hiram's response was rather delayed, as he tried to process what he thought had just happened.

As soon as they were positive that Rachel's bedroom door was shut, LeRoy turned his head towards Hiram. "Do you think that was Shelby's car?"

"No one else was in the car with them..." Hiram pointed out. "And it looked like Shelby in the front seat."

"...Well how would we know, anyways? We haven't seen her in fifteen years..."

"I doubt she's changed very much since then, though. and in any case, it wasn't Kurt that was driving." Hiram continued.

LeRoy gave a shrug. "We trusted Shelby with Rachel for nine months before she was born, and we have no reason not to trust her now." he said. "As long as Rachel's happy, and safe, I don't think it'll be too much of a problem."

"Maybe not," Hiram said. "But what will the Glee Club think when they see Rachel being nice and carrying on conversation with the coach of their competition for Regionals?"


	3. Slushies Were Never Meant to be Thrown

**I still don't own Glee...just so you know. :) Review, and tell me what you think of this chapter! The next chapter will be up...hopefully soon. I literally JUST finished writing this chapter for you though, so no promises on the word "soon". **

Chapter 3: Slushies Were Never Meant to be Thrown at People

Rachel couldn't sleep that night. She simply had too much on her mind. Crazy thoughts swam in and out of possibility. What if she moved in with her mom? No, she couldn't leave her dads, it would kill them, and it would kill her as well. What if she took private lessons from her mom? But what would say to that? What would the other Glee kids think? They'd probably start calling her "traitor", as opposed to Santana's nickname for her, "Hobbit". But Shelby could probably teach her so much...it would help her career tremendously. It would help her chances of getting in to NYADA, and starring on Broadway. Shelby had so much more experience than did.

No matter what thoughts went by and what thoughts stayed, Rachel stuck to one in particular-what if she just transferred to Carmel High and joined Vocal Adrenaline?

It just seemed ridiculous. She couldn't do that to the New Directions...could she? Then again, what had they ever done for her? No one in there even liked her, did they? She didn't have any real friends... But it wasn't as if she had any friends at Carmel either. In fact, she had more enemies there than anywhere else. And she didn't want people to be nice to her just because they were afraid of Shelby, either. She wanted to make REAL friends that actually cared about her and would be there for her. She scoffed to herself, knowing that THAT wish was a long shot. A fairytale.

Then she got back to the matter at hand. Carmel High School. Could she transfer? Would she? There was no doubt in her mind that her dads would let her, if she explained what was going on. Something she would be happy to do, because she hated keeping things from them, and it was already driving her crazy. So if they would let her transfer, and the New Directions wouldn't care, then what was holding her back?

If she joined Vocal Adrenaline, the New Directions would be screwed at Regionals, and she knew it. They didn't have a strong enough female lead without Rachel, and Finn just wasn't enough to carry everything through. Maybe if Kurt REALLY trained up his voice...or Mercedes... but no. No matter how much she thought about it, the dynamic duo of Rachel and Jesse would just win no matter what.

No matter how many times she told herself that the idea was stupid and to just drop it, she couldn't. She just couldn't shake that burning desire to want to sing with her mother every day. Her heart pounded excitedly when she even began to think of all of the professional training she could gain. Of all of the fun experiences. Of the lost years between mother and daughter being made up for.

By the end of the night, her mind was made up.

She was going to transfer to Carmel High as soon as she could, (which would have to be soon, if she wanted to legally compete at Regionals). She was going to be trained by her mom. She was going to get to see her mom every day, and she wasn't going to get slushied twice a week anymore. Because slushies were never meant to be thrown at people.

. . . . .

As long as Rachel had stayed up contemplating the night before, you would think she would be totally drained and exhausted the next morning. But she couldn't have been more alive and ready to face the day. She had a plan, she had a will, and she was ready to find a way. She woke up at her usual time and was on the elliptical when Hiram and LeRoy knocked on her door.

"Come in," Rachel called out. _'Good,' _she thought to herself, continuing her workout as her dads entered the room with kind smiles._ 'I needed to talk to them, anyways'._

"Hello Mini Barbra," Hiram greeted her.

"Good morning, Daddy." Rachel smiled, getting off of the elliptical and gratefully taking the orange he had waiting for her. She normally ate her breakfast after she worked out. Call it backwards, but it seemed to work out alright for her.

"Let's talk, Princess." LeRoy said, sitting down at the end of Rachel's bed. Rachel sat with her legs crossed, up by her pillows, and Hiram took a seat next to LeRoy.

"Am I in trouble?" Rachel questioned. It wasn't often that LeRoy and Hiram ever came into Rachel's room. It wasn't often that they "talked" either...

"No, of course not." Hiram said. "We just wanted to talk to you about last night. About how Shelby dropped you off here."

Rachel swallowed, and opened her mouth to answer. "Actually, I was planning on talking to you about that today, anyways..."

"Mmhmm. I'm sure you were..." LeRoy gave her a sly grin.

"No, really! I was!" Rachel said promisingly.

"Would you like to tell us what happened last night, Rach?" Hiram said with pleading eyes.

Rachel nodded. "I...I found a cassette tape, of Shelby singing. "I Dreamed A Dream" from-"

"Les Mis," her dads said in unison. Rachel nodded again and continued.

"It was gorgeous." She breathed. "Absolutely stunning...and...I knew that she was the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. I didn't know who my mother was until I found the tape, but, after that things just started to...click. So, Quinn, Mercedes, and I went down to Carmel a week ago, and I met Shelby for the first time. We exchanged numbers, and she asked me to dinner last night, and I said yes. I didn't want to tell you right away, because...I guess I just didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want you guys to think that you weren't enough, so I had to throw a mother in as well, because that wasn't the case. I love you guys, and you give me everything i've ever needed, it's just...she's my mom."

Hiram and LeRoy nodded, taking in everything their daughter was telling them.

"Which brings me to my next question," Rachel said, taking a deep breath. "Can I...transfer schools? To Carmel High?"

LeRoy's jaw dropped. "But you love McKinley!" he said. "You have the New Directions there!"

"Yes, I know, but..." she had neglected to ever tell her dads that she was teased constantly at McKinley. Or that no one actually liked her, they all just pretended to. "But...Shelby could teach me so much! I just... I'd like to give her a chance, you know?"

Hiram took a big breath before saying what was on both his, and LeRoy's mind. "Did Shelby talk you in to this?"

Rachel was taken aback. It was the last thing she expected him to say. She had never taken it into account that this might look like something Shelby had convinced her to do, so she could get closer to her daughter. "No, God no." Rachel said. "I-I decided this on my own, I swear. Shelby had nothing to do with it!"

"Relax, Rach. We're not trying to accuse Shelby of anything. We just wanted to make sure that it was YOU making this big decision, and not her." LeRoy said reassuringly. He gave a look to Hiram that said, 'let her go for it', and Hiram nodded in agreement.

"It might take a few days to file all of the papers, though. You can stand a couple more days at McKinley, can't you?" Hiram asked.

"Yes. Of course...and, I still have to talk to Shelby about all of it. I mean, if she doesn't want me over at Carmel, i'll completely understand..."

"What are you talking about? Of course she'll want you! You're her daughter!"

"Well, I'm going to talk to her after school today anyways, just to make sure..." she decided aloud, grabbing her phone off of her bedside table and shooting Shelby a quick text. She knew for a fact that Shelby would be awake, even if it was only six a.m.

"Mom," the text read. "Would you meet me at Carmel High's auditorium today after school? Before you guys rehearse? I really want to talk to you. XO, Rachel."

She hoped the "XO" wasn't too much. She put that after all of her texts, no matter who it was directed to.

Hiram and LeRoy left the room so Rachel could finish getting ready for school.

. . . . . .

At Glee club rehearsals, Rachel was restless. She had been trying all day to find a way to tell them about the transfer, she just couldn't think of the right words. How could she make it sound like it wasn't Shelby's doing? That it was all Rachel's choice? She sat in silence, waiting for to come in and start that day's lesson. When he finally entered the choir room, Rachel stood up, and all eyes went to her.

Will raised his eyebrows. "Apparently Rachel has an announcement to make," he said, giving her the floor.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, I...I do have an announcement. I wanted to tell you that-"

"That you're transferring to Carmel High?" Mercedes interrupted. "I saw your dads signing papers in the office this morning."

Rachel dry swallowed, and everyone immediately went into an uproar.

"You're leaving?!" demanded. "But you're our star soloist at Regionals!"

"I know, and I'm sorry about that but-"

"She just wants to help her mommy's team win," Puck scoffed. "I'll bet you anything that Shelby talked her into this."

"No, she didn't, actually." Rachel said pointedly. The room grew quiet. "I decided this on my own."

"Why? Why would she do something like that? Why?" Brittany asked Santana.

Santana turned her own attention towards Rachel. "Yes, why, Hobbit? Do explain, so we don't assume the worst." Sarcasm dripped off of her tongue.

"I already assume the worst," Kurt muttered, fixing his scarf.

"My mom can give me so much..." Rachel said. "So much more than I can get from-"

"From me." Will finished.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just...she's my mother. I've already lost fifteen years with her, and i'm not going to lose fifteen more. I'm going to let her teach me all that she can, before I move away and never get to see her again. I'm sorry, but the transfer is happening. With Shelby's consent later tonight, tomorrow will probably be my last day at McKinley."

The dark silence that followed her words lasted about five minutes. Finally, Will spoke up, clearing his throat.

"I understand your decision, Rachel. I hope you learn a lot from your mother. But now you have to understand my next decision, when I say that you have to leave rehearsals now. You can't come to rehearsals tomorrow either."

Rachel nodded. "For the sake of competition, I understand that completely, ." she said, adjusting her skirt and straightening her hair with her fingers. "I guess this is...goodbye." With that she walked out of the choir room, not looking back at all of the people she had just abandoned. She had left them absolutely no hope.

Once she made it out into the hallway, she was greeted by her dads, who had happy expressions on their faces. "Guess what, Rach?" Hiram said excitedly.

"We got all of the papers signed today." LeRoy gave her a hug. "You can start going to Carmel as early as tomorrow, if you want to."

Rachel couldn't contain her enthusiasm. "That's great!" she said, hugging her dads back. "Thank you so much..."

"Aw, anything for our Little Rachel." Hiram said, returning her hug.

"I'll meet you in the car, okay? Just let me get my stuff and turn my books in to the office..."

"Take all the time you need, Rach, we're in no hurry. Do you still need a ride to Carmel so you can talk to Shelby?'

"Yeah." Rachel decided. "Even if all of the papers are signed, I'd still like her approval of the idea. It just seems...right." She spun around with a new hop in her step. She was going to start tomorrow off as a new Rachel Berry. A clean slate at a new school. She couldn't wait. No one could spoil her mood now.

As she turned the corner to go to her locker, she gasped, knowing exactly what was happening merely seconds before it happened. All at the same time, she was bombarded with three different slushies. A blue one from Santana, a purple one from Puck, and a red one from Mike. Brittany simply stood next to Santana: Rachel guessed it was for moral support or something. Instant headache flurried around in Rachel's mind, a lump started to form in her throat, and she felt ready to cry. This was one of the last things she expected to happen. She was ready to start anew, and this wasn't how her new life was supposed to begin. The dye was already starting to burn her eyes. She wiped them as best as she could, and opened them, to find smirks on the faces of her ex-fellow Glee Clubbers.

"That was for ditching us, Hobbit. I hope your dear mother is proud that she has such a loser daughter." Santana spit at her. The four Glee Club members started to walk away, but Rachel pulled all of the courage she could out of her system and spoke up, directing it exactly at Santana.

"Says the SPY for Sue Sylvester!"

Brittany, who seemed to be hiding a slushy behind her back, threw it at Rachel, hard. Rachel blinked rapidly, trying to stop the burning sensation. "We are not spies." Brittany said, her pinky linked to Santana's.

"I-didn't say-anything about-you." Rachel sputtered.

But her so called "friends" just walked away, not even giving her the benefit of the doubt.

She didn't have time to go to the bathroom and clean the slushy out of her hair or even attempt to wash it off of her white sweater. If she wanted to make it to Carmel before rehearsals started, she needed to get a move on. She grabbed all of her stuff out of her locker, throwing it all into a book bag, and carrying what she couldn't fit. She dropped her books off at the office, (luckily, there was no one there to see her covered in ice and food coloring), and she ran out to the car, throwing her stuff in the back seat and slamming the door behind her.

Hiram had a look of concern on his face. "Are you alright, Rachel?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm fine. Can you drive fast, please? I'm running late."

She refused to say anything else the whole way there, and when she made it into the auditorium, she was past ready to burst into tears, but she couldn't do it. Not in front of Shelby. She probably already looked pathetic enough, covered in slushy, and she really didn't need to add to that.

Shelby stood on the stage, waiting for Rachel, apparently. When she saw her daughter, her jaw dropped. "What happened to you?"

"I want to transfer to Carmel High." Rachel blurted, not even bothering to explain her soaked and very colorful clothing first. Shelby didn't know whether to be happy or confused, so she settled for both.

"Alright..."

"You're okay with that?" Rachel said, light filling her eyes.

"Of course I am. I'd be more than happy if you transferred to Carmel..."

"Well, good, because my first day is tomorrow," Rachel muttered, finally taking the time to look down at her sweater. She frowned. It had been one of her favorites, with a little black bow in the top right corner. Now it was just completely ruined. No amount of bleach would EVER get that stain out. She sighed.

"Are you going to tell me what happened now, or are you going to make me guess?" Shelby wondered aloud.

"I was slushied," Rachel admitted. "and I didn't have time to clean up before I got here."

"Slushied?!" Shelby asked, stunned, that someone would actually do that to a person.

Rachel nodded. "It's alright. I'm used to it. I know how to treat my hair so all of the dye comes out, and I know how to get my eyes to stop burning too."

Shelby couldn't help but take pity on her daughter, who was obviously slushied quite often. That couldn't do very much good to someone's self esteem. Despite the fact that Rachel was soaked and sticky from head to toe, Shelby walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Rachel hugged her back. It felt good to finally have someone to share this with. Whenever she was slushied at school, she would just change clothes there, (she always had extra clothes in her locker, just in case) and throw away the soiled sweaters and skirts so her dads didn't find out. They were sometimes suspicious as to why she was wearing a different outfit than the one she had on when she left for school that morning, but she normally told them it was for glee club, and they would believe her. Sometimes they could be gullible like that.

Jesse interrupted Shelby and Rachel's loving mother-daughter moment. "Oh, look what the cat dragged in," he said, looking Rachel up and down with a smirk. "Glee friends upset that you're moving?"

"Something like that," Rachel muttered. Shelby let go of her daughter, and backed away, giving her some space to talk to Jesse.

"Egg looks so much better on you though," he pretended to pout. Shelby gave him a stern look, and he slowly started to back off.

"I thought we were still friends, Jesse." Rachel said.

"I treat all of my friends like this. It's a complicated relationship."

"Well then maybe you ought to re-examine your outlook on true friendship." Rachel said, walking past him and heading towards the auditorium door.

She almost got away, too, before Shelby stopped her. "Rachel," she called out to her daughter, pleadingly. Her eyes were wordlessly begging for the forgiveness of Jesse's ignorance. Rachel simply stood there, apparently waiting for her mother to say more. Shelby sighed. "I'll meet you in the bathroom, alright? We can try and get some of that red out of your sweater..."

As more and more members of Vocal Adrenaline started to file in to the auditorium, they caught a slight glimpse of Rachel. Sniggers echoed throughout the room, and Shelby gave them all a look that said "If I was aloud to hit you all, you'd be on the floor by now". The grins were swiped off of their faces in an instant, and they looked up at her, pretending to be ashamed, when, in reality, they just didn't want to tick her off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shelby said to Jesse, once Rachel was out of hearing range. "You said that you loved her."

"I did. I do."

"Then why are you-"

"It's hard for me to express my feelings towards people sometimes."

"Yeah, try ALL of the time." Shelby scoffed. "You better learn how to express them soon, in any case. Rachel's going to start school here at Carmel tomorrow, and she has no idea what she's gotten herself into. It would be great if you would not hate on her, and maybe help her out for a week or so, alright? Show her around, make her feel like she has at least one friend in the world, because right now she feels about this low." Shelby demonstrated how low Rachel felt with her hands. Jesse nodded.

"Sure, Miss. C, I'll help her out."

"Thank you. Now, I want you to lead rehearsals for a little while, at least until I get back from helping Rachel, ok? Work on the notes and harmonies for Paparazzi, and have them down by the time I get back."

"Hey, Miss. C, why didn't Rachel tell me she was transferring to Carmel?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe it was because you were too busy egging her to listen." she spit scathingly. Shelby had, unfortunately enough for her Glee Club, found out about the "Vocal Adrenaline gets to egg Rachel just for the fun of it" crime. No doubt, she was furious. Then, to get the Vocal Adrenaline kids back, Puck had slashed ALL the tires of ALL of the cars she had bought for each choir kid-things just turned in to one huge mess when show choirs fought. She didn't want it happening again, and there was NO WAY she would tolerate that.

Jesse shrank back as Shelby sashayed away, towards her daughter. That remark actually stung him, somehow, but he tried not to dwell on it too much.

Shelby and Rachel spent the next half hour getting the slushy out of Rachel's eyes and hair. They got as much of the colored stain as they could out of that sweater, and in the end, Shelby just decided to let Rachel wear her sweatshirt to cover it up so Hiram and LeRoy wouldn't notice. Usually Rachel would have her "emergency locker clothes", but she had left her bag in the car, in her haste.

They walked back to the auditorium together, Rachel slightly behind Shelby. "Go on up on stage, Rach." Shelby said. "I want you to learn the solo in Paparazzi." she handed her daughter sheet music.

"B-but my first day isn't until tomorrow," Rachel sputtered. "Am I aloud to start rehearsals?"

Shelby gave her daughter a wink. "That can be our little secret, alright? What's one day going to hurt?"

Rachel beamed with a happiness she didn't know she was capable of showing.

. . . . . .

Shelby shook her head, as she drove home, more than annoyed at the kids who had bullied her daughter.

Why would anybody be that cruel? That had to hurt!

What did Rachel ever do to deserve that torture? Sure, she could be a little conceited, and loud mouthed, but she was Shelby Corcoran's daughter-what did people expect? Being a diva was hereditary. It had to be. Theatricality was in her blood, and that was nothing to hide from or be ashamed of. Quite frankly, she was proud of Rachel for standing tall through all of the crap people threw at her.

Slushies were never meant to be thrown at people, anyways.

**I know that the egging of Rachel Berry by the Vocal Adrenaline kids with the help of Jesse was in the episode AFTER Theatricality. Keep in mind, that Shelby didn't call Rachel for ten days after Theatricality, so I figured it probably would have happened within that time period. Reviews are encouraged. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**


	4. Carmel High School

**Sorry this took so long to update. Not one of my best chapters, but this chapter didn't really want to be written. The next chapter is A LOT better, but this is one of those chapters that, no matter how badly it sucks, you still need to read it in able to understand the story, therefore, it's here. xD I still don't own Glee, or any of the characters, no matter how BA that would be. Read, Enjoy, and Review! Tell me what you think is going to happen next! How is the relationship with Shelby and Rachel going to turn out? How is the relationship between Rachel and Jesse going to turn out? Will the New Directions ever forgive Rachel for transferring to Carmel? Let me know! ~~hayleynymphadora**

* * *

Chapter 4: Carmel High School

She woke up to the recording of Shelby singing "I Dreamed A Dream" blasting through her ipod. She had converted the cassette tape into a cd, which she converted into mp3 f0rmat, which somehow managed to work on her ipod. In any case, it was her new "wake up" alarm, and she was glad. Her mother's singing being the first thing she heard when she woke up in the morning calmed her a little bit. Though she was excited, she was also completely terrified. Her mother's smooth voice just seemed to put her at ease. For a little while, anyways. Until the song ended. Then, she was done for.

Since things at Carmel High worked a little differently than they did at McKinley, Shelby had been up with Rachel all night, texting her the rules and regulations of the school, of the Glee Club, and how things worked. Neither one actually fell asleep until three a.m. Although, secretly, neither one got much sleep at all. Rachel hardly closed her eyes once.

Vocal Adrenaline rehearsals started at seven every morning, and additional rehearsals were tacked on after school, when they needed it, (which, Shelby felt, they normally did). Rachel stared at her alarm clock/radio/docking station from across the room with an evil eye. It was already five thirty. She was running way late. She got out of bed, and as soon as she did, her phone went off again. She flipped it open, reading Shelby's text.

"Honey, I forgot to ask earlier, do you need a ride to school? We're both going to the same place anyways..." it read.

Rachel's heart fluttered as she realized that this was actually happening. Three weeks ago, she didn't even know who her mother was. She was gathering research that proved her mother was Patti Lupone. Today she was getting offered a ride by her birthmother to her Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal, which her birthmother also happened to coach. It seemed like way too much. It was all very overwhelming, and it didn't do a whole lot of good for Rachel's nerves. But she took the offer anyways.

"That'd be great, thanks," Rachel texted back. "I'm going to go and get ready now...warm my voice up..."

Shelby answered back quickly. "We can do warm ups in the car too, if you're still a little rough on the way there..."

Rachel agreed, and put her phone down, deciding that she should probably get dressed and ready to face the long day ahead of her.

. . . . .

"I am a shining star," Shelby sang loudly and clearly. Her voice had obviously been pre-warmed up hours ahead of time.

"I am a shining star," Rachel sang next, taking it up the scale.

"I am a shining star,"

"I am a shining star,"

"I am a shining star. Now take it down," Shelby instructed.

Rachel did as she was told. "I am a shining star."

"Me me me me me me me," Shelby switched it.

"You you you you you you you," Rachel played along. "Me me me me me me me,"

Shelby laughed mid-phrase. "You you you you you you you."

They pulled into the driveway of Carmel High, and as Shelby parked in her reserved space, Rachel picked at the hem of her shirt. Shelby noticed Rachel's uneasiness right away. She gave Rachel a tight hug.

"Everything will be fine. You're a billion times better than everyone in that building, Rachel Barbra Berry."

Rachel sighed. "You have to say that.. You're my mom. That's a typical cliché."

Shelby nodded. "That is cliché, and I am your mother. But i'm also Shelby Corcoran, and Shelby Kimberly Corcoran doesn't say anything that isn't true. You have star quality, Rachel. True potential. Who cares what anybody else thinks? As long as you know it's true, and I know it's true, then use that truth and prove it to the rest of the world."

Rachel had to stop the tears that were stinging at the back of her eyes. She had been waiting for fifteen years to hear inspiring words like that come out of her mother's mouth. Speechless, she hugged Shelby again, and opened the Range Rover door, stepping out of the vehicle with her book bag swung over her left shoulder.

"Oh and also, you're MY daughter." Shelby added before Rachel started to walk towards the school. "Which means you're talented whether you want to be or not." she gave a wicked smile.

Rachel had to smile, too.

Once she made it to the front doors, she couldn't help but be amazed. No one had called her "pathetic" yet. No one had made fun of the way she dressed yet. Her clothes were slushy-free. No jeers, sneers, or name-calling of any kind. In fact, the place almost looked...inviting. She made it down to the auditorium with time to spare, setting her bag down in one of the front row seats and going over towards the piano, playing a few scales and singing them, just to make sure her pitch was absolutely perfect. It was.

Jesse came up behind her, almost teasingly. Not seeing him ahead of time, she jumped, slightly startled. "J-Jesse, I was just-"

"Rehearsing at the piano isn't a crime, Rachel." he gave her a small smile, which quite obviously dazzled her. But, being the actress that she is, she didn't show it. "Not when you're Shelby's daughter."

Rachel shook her head. "No. No no no. I don't want any special treatment from anybody just because of who my mother is. I especially don't want it from you just because you think you'll lose your place in her heart as "star pupil". If you want to give me special treatment for other reasons, then that's fine. But..."

"Are you flirting with me?" Jesse challenged.

Rachel couldn't hide her startled expression this time. It showed clearly on her face. "No! I-I would never, not after what you-" Shelby entered the room before Rachel could finish, clapping her hands sharply and crisply, startling her again.

"Feeling jumpy?" Jesse whispered with a light laugh. Rachel ignored him.

"Alright," Shelby said, speaking loud and clear. "We have a lot to go over in an hour, so let's get started now. Rachel and Jesse," they turned to face her automatically. "I want the both of you to sing a duet version of poker face. Rach, I'll work with you separately on that along with regular rehearsal times, Jesse, take the sheet music to your vocal coach."

The two eager teens nodded as Shelby handed them the sheet music for "Poker Face".

"Um, does that mean you've chosen yourself to be my personal vocal coach?" Rachel asked, with a small smile.

"Yes." Shelby said, smiling back. She then turned her attention back to the rest of Vocal Adrenaline. "Show me what you have on "Bad Romance" so far." she instructed. Rachel didn't know what to do, so she got off of the stage and watched the rest of her new team-mates scramble about the stage to their places. Shelby cast a glance over at Rachel, who was staying out of the way as much as possible. "Honey, I don't expect you to know this yet, relax. It's only your first day. But, Jesse," she said his name a little bit louder so she could get his attention.

"Yes, Miss.C?"

"I want you to skip rehearsal this afternoon, take Rachel down to the dance studio and teach her the choreography for 'Bad Romance'. Then, tomorrow, it's just going to be you and Rachel at morning rehearsals so you can practice "Poker Face", clear?"

"Crystal," he said, winking at Rachel before taking his place on the stage.

Rachel couldn't help but notice that Shelby was pairing her with Jesse quite often. More often than her own liking. Did Shelby not understand what Jesse had done to Rachel? How badly he'd broken her heart?! But she knew that she had to take under consideration that her and Jesse were the most talented people in Vocal Adrenaline, and Shelby probably just wanted her daughter to learn from the best. _'Ugh. Why does JESSE have to be the best?!' _Rachel wondered to herself while watching her mother work. She focused intently on the moves that the group were doing, so she had to spend as little amount of time with Jesse as possible. She was already starting to get the hang of it by the end of rehearsals.

Before Rachel could leave the auditorium and try to find all of her classes in time, Shelby stopped her.

"I'm sorry you didn't really have anything to do in rehearsals today, Rach." she said. "By tomorrow you should probably be able to participate."

Rachel nodded. "Definitely. Um...I'll see you later, alright? I have to figure out where everything is...this school is huge..."

Shelby stifled a laugh. "A lot bigger than McKinley, huh?"

Rachel nodded again, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. She waved to her mother as she rushed out of the auditorium, her book bag slung across her shoulder.

Jesse came up behind Shelby, practically drowning himself with a bottle of water. Shelby didn't even look at him. "You be good to my daughter." she warned him.

It took him a minute to answer her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to egg her again. Hardly did that the first time...it was mostly the rest of the group..."

"But you helped."

"Yeah, barely..."

"Quit arguing with me, Jesse!" Shelby was getting frustrated. "The point is, you hurt her. DO NOT do it again."

Before he could respond this time, she did one of her famous "storm outs", leaving Jesse to contemplate what his heart was really telling him-something he loathed doing. He did love Rachel, still. He hated them hurting her. But his loyalties had been with Vocal Adrenaline, and Shelby had REALLY wanted to meet her daughter, so he had to help her.

_'I have to quit blaming everything on Shelby' _he told himself while he walked down the hallway, staring after a very confused and nervous looking Rachel Berry. _'It was all me. I hurt her. But i'll make it up to her...somehow...'. _He stood at the corner of the hallway and continued to watch Rachel. She had apparently found her locker, and was putting a lock on it when he walked up to her.

"Hey Rach."

"What do you want, Jesse?" she sighed, putting her bag in the locker and taking out a new notebook, folder, and pencil case before shutting the locker and locking it.

"You have a lot of gold stars on...well everything..." he noticed casually.

"Gold stars are kind of my thing, as you already know." she said pointedly, before spinning around and walking away from him, her face buried in her schedule.

Jesse almost had to jog to catch up to her, walking backwards as opposed to her forward so as to face her while speaking to her. "You know who else loves gold stars?" he asked conversationally.

"...Kurt?" she guessed.

"Shelby." he answered matter-of-factly.

"Well, maybe that's where I got my liking of gold stars from, Jesse. Thank you so much for solving that life mystery for me. Now, could you leave me alone so I can find my classes?"

"What's your first class?" he asked, ripping the schedule out of her hands and going through it before she could try to protest or take it back. "English? You're going the wrong way for that..."

Rachel sighed, spinning around and checking the clock. She had two minutes before she would qualify as "late". "Just...show me where the classroom is, then leave me alone."

Jesse linked his arm with Rachels, spinning her around, and escorting her towards the english classroom. "Whatever you say, Barbra.".

Shelby watched from her office as Rachel and Jesse passed her, arm in arm. Neither one saw her, which she was grateful for, but Rachel looked pretty miserable. Shelby sighed. _'Great.' _she thought to herself. _'Perfect. Her first day and she's already feeling horrible. I shouldn't have told Jesse to help her today. If we keep this charade up, Rachel will want to transfer back to McKinley by Friday...'._

She went through a folder of sheet music on her desk, straightening things out, before shutting her office door. She looked around the room, quite obviously stressed. Her walls were lined with trophies, though her Tony Award remained at home. Her bookshelf was filled to the max with piano/vocal selections books, various amounts of printed and copied sheet music, novels that musicals were based on, novels that were based on musicals, and yearbooks from past years. Opening one of the yearbooks, she found an old photograph that she couldn't not smile at. It was a cast picture from when she was in RENT, she was grinning hugely, she was happy. It was a year before Rachel was even thought about. A year before she had given up her baby. No wonder she seemed so jubilant then.

Shelby shook her head and put the picture back where she found it, running her hands through her long brown hair. How in the world was she going to make this work?! She knew deep down that in a few months time she'd probably be fighting over custody of Rachel, which, she also knew deep down, would be pointless, because Rachel would be turning eighteen in three years. She should never have given her baby up...not when she knew that one day she would want Rachel back. Here come the tears. This routine of blaming herself had been going on for fifteen years, but it had become more prominent since Sectionals. Since she saw her baby sing for the first time. Since she first spoke to her baby. She wanted Rachel back, even though it was quite obvious it was too late.

Her silent tears continued to fall, and she wiped them before anybody could see. She wasn't supposed to let herself cry until she got home, and sometimes not even then. She was losing it today, and she needed to gain her composure once more. She was acting weak, and she hated herself for it. Rachel probably didn't want her as a mother anyways. Why would Rachel want a mother that's so weak?! Why would she want a mother who originally chose to give her away for money? It had seemed like a good idea at the time, giving Rachel to such a nice couple who couldn't have a child of their own. Now, Shelby wasn't so sure it was such a good idea after all...

. . . . . .

At the end of the day, Rachel was beat. She had almost forgotten about her dance rehearsal with Jesse, until he threw a unitard at her and smiled. "Come on, Rach." he stated. "We have a lot of work to do, and you still have vocal lessons with your mother later on tonight. She told me to tell you to meet her at her apartment after our rehearsals."

Rachel sighed, exhausted, and wanting to get home so she could finish the thousand pages of homework she had and go to sleep. "I don't even know where she lives." Rachel said, almost at a whine as they entered the studio.

"I told her i'd drop you off." Jesse explained. "Now go and put that on, so we can get out of here faster."

"I already know the moves." Rachel said, exasperated.

"After watching us for an hour?" Jesse said, clearly disbelieving.

Rachel threw the unitard aside and Jesse shrugged, turning on the music. Rachel took a deep breath and perfectly performed all of the dance moves to 'Bad Romance', not missing a beat. Jesse watched, clearly impressed, yet trying not to show it. When she was done, Jesse packed up his stuff and took the CD out of the sound system, handing it to Rachel. She pocketed it, and gave him a superior grin.

"I'll meet you at the car..." he muttered, walking past her and refusing to meet her eyes.

Rachel flashed a grin, knowing that she had the upper hand this time. For once that entire day, she had actually accomplished something. All she could think as she walked out to Jesse's Range Rover was, _'Shelby is going to be so proud of me...I just can't wait to make her proud of me...'._

* * *

**Starting with Chapter 5, I will be writing the rest of this story in different character POVs. It's easier for me to write in the POV of the character (which will vary between Shelby, Rachel, and maybe even sometimes Jesse or some of the New Direction-ers,) as opposed to writing in the narrative POV that I've been using. Also, the character POV will help you get a better look at each character's particular emotions and feelings. Anyways, tell me what you think! Review! The next update will be as soon as I finish ch.5, (which should be fairly soon). ~~hayleynymphadora**


	5. Being A Mother, and Also A Mom

**So, as I said earlier, I'm going to start writing in character POV. This chapter is in Shelby POV. It's one of my favorite chapters so far, because it was just fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review! I don't own Glee!~~hayleynymphadora**

* * *

Chapter 5: Being A Mother, and Also a Mom

**Shelby POV:**

I was up all night last night, attacking myself for even giving Rachel up in the first place. If I hadn't given her up, then she wouldn't be so...afraid of me now. I don't know if "afraid" is the right word to put there...maybe "intimidated" would be a better choice. Normally, I like when people are intimidated by me. It shows a slight fear. It proves that I have dominance. But when my own daughter is intimidated, I think that's a sign to step down a little bit.

I've been trying to do that with Rachel, truly. I've been stepping out of my comfort zone since day one to please her. But she still seems...almost nervous around me. Like she's afraid if she messes something up, I won't ever talk to her again or something. I wish she would realize that isn't the case. I'd love Rachel no matter what. I DO love Rachel, no matter what. Why can't she see that?!

And it's not as if Jesse's been any help at all. I ask the kid to do one thing for me, and the thanks I get is him egging my vegan daughter in the parking lot of her old school, and breaking her heart. At least he's making an effort to make her more comfortable here at Carmel. Starting monday, it will be second week here, and she still has no other friends except for Jesse, (if she even qualifies him as a friend).

Maybe i've been working her a little too hard. We don't talk about much besides Vocal Adrenaline, and I feel it's time for her to take a break from showchoir for a little while. But Regionals are coming up soon, and we really can't afford to cut any time from rehearsals. Her and Jesse have been working their little butts of to get the duet of 'Poker Face' right, and I suppose that's almost ready for Regionals. There's really nothing I can do to perfect that, they're both just too incredible. Perhaps I can cut rehearsals with the two of them. That would give Rachel a little more free time. I know she's been cramming to get all of her homework done and keep her voice up to par for rehearsals as well. Now that she has that song done, she can relax a little bit. But not too much. I can't let us get beat by the New Directions. Not this time.

I've decided to cut 'Bad Romance', because, no matter how many times I've tried to perfect it, those kids just aren't understanding the theatricality of it. Well, Rachel and Jesse are fine with it, but...

So instead i've replaced it with Bohemian Rhapsody, in the hopes that the theatricality comes naturally with that song. They'd better work hard to get it though, because Regionals are in a month.

Besides Vocal Adrenaline and music, my mind just won't stop running back to Rachel. About all of the milestones I missed in her childhood. We've never really opened ourselves up to one another. Never told each other stories about much of anything. I've never told her anything about how I was in RENT, and Wicked, and Chess. Never once have I told her how great it feels to stand up on that stage when you get a Tony Award, or how hard it is to come up with a speech at the top of your head, especially when you didn't think you would really win.

She's never told me anything about her childhood. I don't know her favorite color, or her favorite movie, or her favorite story... there is so much to catch up on. And I have so limited time to become a decent mother. I have no experience. Where the hell am I supposed to even start?!

I'm lounging on my couch in blue sweats and a white tank top, flipping through channels. There is absolutely nothing on tv, and even when I do find something, I catch myself staring off in to space, eventually all thoughts leading to Rachel. Defeated, I shut the tv off, and stare at my ceiling. It's an extremely boring ceiling, as far as ceilings go. Just white. That's it. Smooth and white.

I sit up, annoyed. Why am I thinking about a ceiling? Of all of the things I could be thinking about, I decide to think about a ceiling? This just proves how unfit I am to be a mother. I have so much that needs to get done, and I waste my time on ceilings... Standing up, I run my hand through my hair, and realize how knotty it really is. That makes my mind up for me. A nice hot shower is what I need right now.

My phone goes off before I can get in to my bathroom, however. "...who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade..." I sing along with my ring tone before I flip the phone open.

"Hello?"

There is a slight hesitation. "...Mom?"

She's crying. My baby is crying.

"Rachel, honey, what's wrong?" I ask.

I can hear her choking back sobs, and she doesn't respond right away.

"...Rachel, I need you to tell me what's-"

"C-can you come and get me, please?" she asks.

I decide that there'll be plenty of time for questions later.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Jesse's house-" her and Jesse are NOT the only people there. I know this, because I can hear shouting and loud music in the background. It's not rocket science.

"Give me ten minutes."

"Please hurry..."

My phone snaps shut and I rush to my room, ripping off the sweat pants and throwing on jeans, pulling a NYU sweatshirt on over my head. I slip heels on, grab my phone and keys, and run out the apartment door, not even bothering to lock it. What in the world was Rachel doing at Jesse's house?! Stupid question, she was obviously at a party at Jesse's house. But I thought she had more common sense than that?! She's MY daughter, of course she has more common sense than that. I remind myself that if she had absolutely no common sense at all, she wouldn't have called for help. That calms my nerves, but not by much.

The Range Rover is normally pretty fast, but not tonight. I'm tempted to go a little over the speed limit, but getting pulled over for speeding isn't going to help Rachel much, will it? So I drive the speed limit, irritated, ready to hit someone in the face, and hoping I can hold off from doing so when I get to Jesse's house, because otherwise i'll lose my job...and my dignity.

I pull in to Jesse's driveway and groan. There are about twenty other cars here. Ten of them are Range Rovers, which means that a lot of MY Vocal Adrenaline kids are here, too, not only Jesse and Rachel. Great. This should be fun...

Stepping out of the car, I practically slam the door behind me, and run up to the front door of the house. Music is blaring through open windows, lights are on everywhere, and I'm surprised the neighbors have yet to call the police.

I shove my way past a bunch of rowdy kids gathered by the door, rather than wasting my time talking to them. I make my way through groups and groups of teens, who all have cups in their hands. I swear, if that's alcohol...

"Rachel?" I try to yell over the music. No such luck.

Some of my students exchange wary glances as I pass by. I give them my official "we'll talk later" glare, and leave them behind, my main focus being Jesse, and my daughter. Eventually, I find Jesse dancing in his living room, three other girls surrounding him.

None of them are Rachel.

He doesn't seem surprised to see me. Well good. I'm glad he's ready to be killed, it saves me trouble later.

"Where in the hell is my daughter?!" I yell at him, though he probably barely heard me over the music. I can feel the vibration coursing through my body. My teeth are vibrating.

"Why, Miss Corcoran. It's nice to see you again..."

He has to be drunk, because he's never acted this way around me before. He's normally too afraid to.

"Where is Rachel?" I demand again. I'll deal with Jesse on Monday, though Friday night parties weren't normally a discussion between us...

"Did she call you? I told her not to do that..."

"Since when do you get to tell my daughter what to do?"

"Since you leave her in the custody of me, I guess..." he shrugs, continuing to dance. I roll my eyes. Having to put up with the ignorance of a _sober_ Jesse is bad enough. _Drunk _Jesse could make the nicest people in the world, turn into demons from Hell.

I pull my cell out of my sweatshirt pocket, determined to find Rachel before I do anything else.

"I'm here, baby, where are you?" I decide to text her, because, let's face it, a discussion over the phone wouldn't do either of us much good. Not in this house. Not tonight.

"I locked myself in the bathroom," she texts back immediately, clearly nervous and thankful that i'm finally here.

I've only been to Jesse's house twice, that I can recall. Once for a Vocal Adrenaline meeting in which case we couldn't use the auditorium, and the second when I came to his house to ask for help with finding Rachel. However, I've never once seen where his bathroom was.

"Which would be...?" I text back. This time it takes her longer to answer.

"Where are you at right now?"

"The living room," I write.

"Ok," she answers. "Go down the hallway on your left, when you reach the end of that hallway, turn right. There'll be three doors there. The bathroom is the door on the far right."

"Are you hurt?" I write to her. "Is there a reason why you can't come to me?"

This time she doesn't answer at all. I'll take that as a bad sign. I follow her instructions with difficulty. Not because I can't take direction, but because of all of the people blocking the way to...everywhere. Couples of MY students are making out in corners. I scoff.

Perhaps that scoff contained a little bit of jealousy. The last makeout session i've had was with Will Schuester. It was a mistake, and I was THAT desperate.

Eventually, I find the door Rachel was talking about. I wiggle the handle, then remember that she told me it was locked.

"Rachel, baby, it's mommy. Open up." I call through the door.

She opens it a crack, (probably to see if it's really me,) then, when she realizes it is me, let's me in. I shut the door behind me, and spin around to face my daughter. Her navy blue sweater is torn across the front, exposing the skin of her stomach, and a good portion of her bra. It's also covered in alcohol. Her face is stained with mascara lines, but she's no longer sobbing. In other words, she's a mess.

"What in the world-"

"I'll tell you later, I promise. But can we PLEASE get out of here first?!" she begs me, her eyes pleading.

Jesse is going to wish he was never born.

My eyes are still widened in shock. Even though I only have a tank top on underneath of my sweatshirt-a white tank top, mind you,- Rachel is more exposed than I will be. I take the sweatshirt off and throw it over her head. Her tight hug around my waist is a silent thank you. I kiss the top of her head.

"Come on," I mutter. "Let's get out of here..."

She's got ahold of my arm the entire time as I navigate us through the dark hallways once more. I don't blame her for being scared. Even I'm a little uneasy. Most of these teenagers look drunk, and I know for a fact that Jesse is.

"Where are his parents?" I ask Rachel loudly.

"I don't know," she admits. "He told me that they were gone for the night."

"Clearly..."

We make our way back to the living room, where Jesse's still dancing, except for now there are four girls with him, and two guys trying to hook up with some of the girls. I am disgusted. Jesse raises his eyebrows. "Shelby. You look good in white."

I look down self consciously and shake my head, walking over to the sound system and pulling the plug out of the wall.

"Hey, we were listening to-"

"Jesse St. James," I begin. "How dare you. I trust you with my _daughter_, I trust you with every solo, every song, everything I hold dear, and THIS is the thanks I get?!"

"Dude, your mom's hot," one of the guys standing next to Jesse mutters.

"She's not my mom." Jesse says.

I shrug off the comments being exchanged. "Where are your parents?"

"Not here."

My hands get thrown up in a "no freaking way" kind of gesture. It's hopeless even trying to talk to Jesse when he's this wasted. "I'll deal with you on Monday.". I spin around to face the other 140 kids that are all staring at me. "That goes for all of you. Especially the Vocal Adrenaline kids... come on, Rach, let's go." I say the last part so only she can hear.

Once we make it back out to the car, Rachel's almost in tears again.

"No tears, honey. No tears..." I say. "How about you spend the weekend with me, okay? You can tell me what happened tonight, we can get to know each other better, and we can have a movie night or something..."

Right now i'm just trying to make her feel better. The protective "what the hell were you thinking" side of me will come back out once we're home.

"B-but what a-about m-m-my dads?" she asks, wiping her tears on my sweatshirt. I pull out my cell phone and get ready to call them before I realize that I don't have their number, and I haven't since I was pregnant with Rachel.

"Let me see your cell." I tell her. She hands it to me, and I dial.

One ring.

"Rach?" I can't tell which one it is. It's one of them though.

"Hi, actually, this is Shelby."

"Oh, hi, Shelby. Why do you have Rachel's phone? Is Rachel okay?" Hiram. I decide that it's Hiram. I'm 99% sure.

"Yes, Rachel's fine. I'm with her. I was just wondering if it would be alright if I took Rachel for the weekend. We were just going to have a girls weekend. Watch movies, get to know each other a little better..."

It takes a minute for him to answer. "This is a little sudden..."

"The idea just came up, I'm sorry I didn't think of it sooner."

"Is there a reason why you called and Rachel didn't? I thought she was with some of her friends from Carmel?"

This time I'm the one who takes a minute to answer. I cast a sideways glance at Rachel. "Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes, if you don't mind..."

I hand the phone to Rachel and she gives me a look that says, "Thanks so much, mom, glad you totally handled that...".

"Hello?" Rachel answered. "Hi, daddy. Is it okay if I stay with Shelby?"

There's a silence where i'm assuming Hiram is talking.

"I'll ask," Rachel holds her hand over the receiver. "He wants to know if i'll be coming to get clothes or anything...I can't go home looking like this..." I can practically hear her heart pounding.

"Tell them I'll give you something to wear."

"I'll just wear some of Shelby's clothes," she explains to Hiram.

More silence from Rachel.

"Okay daddy, I'll see you sunday. Thank you. I love you too. Bye."

She snaps her phone shut and I start the car.

"All set?" I ask.

"Yeah." she says. I pull out of Jesse's driveway and start going down the road, back to my apartment, where I realize Rachel's never been. "Mom?" she asks.

I turn my head to face her. "Thank you," she says so gratefully I feel like crying. A lump starts to form in the back of my throat, but I try to swallow it down.

"Anytime, baby." I drive for at least five minutes before she speaks again.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad."

"Are you disappointed?"

Am I? "...I'll decide that once you tell me what happened."

"I'm really sorry…and can I wait until we get to your place to tell you everything that happened? It's kind of a long story…" she asks, obviously embarrassed.

I turn the corner. "We're almost there now…About two more minutes."

She looks down at her hands, which are playing with the sleeve of my sweatshirt. This is going to be a long night.

Then I remember one more thing-I never got my shower.

* * *

**So...tell me what you think! What will Shelby do? Will she be mad/disappointed with Rachel? Will Rachel break down and tell the truth? How badly will Shelby want to kill Jesse? Let me know in the reviews! ~~hayleynymphadora**


	6. Long Nights

**Before this chapter gets read, I just wanted to send a shout out thank you to Vienna98, for partially helping on the idea of Rachel staying with Shelby for a few nights. I had that idea in the back of my mind before I read your review, but you sort of inspired this particular chapter, so thanks a ton!**

**This is one of my longer chapters, but I really like it. I hope you enjoy it too! Write to me in the reviews and tell me what you think! I don't own anything in this. That includes Glee, Chicago, and West Side Story. Unfortunately, I'm talented, but not THAT talented. ~~hayleynymphadora**

Chapter 6: Long Nights, yet a Short Weekend

**Shelby POV:**

As I enter my apartment, Rachel follows in awe. What am I supposed to say to her?_ 'Well, this is it...you're second home...make yourself comfortable...' _? That seems pretty pathetic, but as I try to come up with something more brilliant, I draw a blank. I sigh, tossing the keys on to the counter. Rachel jumps at the sudden noise.

"Sorry," I mutter. "Didn't mean to scare you..." I clear my throat, remembering that i'm the adult and I need to start acting like it. "Okay," I say a little louder, so she can actually hear me now. "You should probably hop in the shower...try to get that alcohol smell and those mascara trails off of you. Meanwhile I will...find something to occupy myself with...and when you get out, I'll take a quick shower, and then you can tell me what happened. Sound fair?"

Rachel just nods. This is the first time i've ever seen her this quiet. "Where is your bathroom?" she asks.

"Ah. She speaks."

She gives me a small half-smile. I'll take it. "Second door on the left," I point out.

She gives another small smile of gratitude and slips in to the bathroom. I hear the water running in matter of seconds. It then dawns on me that she has nothing to wear.

Hastily, I find a pair of black yoga pants, and a plain blue t shirt that are fairly close to her size, and slip into the bathroom before she gets out of the shower, and set them on the counter. "Hello?" she asks. Crap. She wasn't supposed to hear me.

"I've just...got some clothes for you here..." I tell her.

"Oh. Ok. I'll be out in like a minute," she informs me. I leave the bathroom, deciding to give her at least a little bit of privacy before drilling all and any information out of her that I can later on. She exits the bathroom about five minutes later, dressed in my clothes, which are about one size too big for her. I can't help but smile at that. She gives me a look.

"Everything okay?" she asks skeptically.

"Yeah," I grin. "I'm going to go and take a shower. I'll be back in ten minutes. Be ready to talk."

"...I'm always ready to talk," I swear I hear her mutter. I give another smile and shut the door behind me.

In a moment i'm out of my clothes and standing under hot water, letting it soak into my pores. Letting it half-drown me. I try to get my muscles to relax, but they don't want too. I'm still uneasy, and I can't seem to shake the feeling. I wash up quickly, leaving me about three minutes to just stand under the water and think.

I can't punish Rachel, by any means. I'm not her legal guardian. I have no right. Then again, I don't know if she even really needs to be punished yet. Going to a party with alcohol is a good way to get herself grounded for a solid two months, but calling me to come and get her was worth brownie points. But she was also covered in beer, and her sweater was ripped down the middle, which is questionable. Though, she was cowering in fear, locked in a bathroom. That has me worried on all kinds of levels. I get out of the shower and dry off, wrapping the towel tightly around me and sneaking to my room to change, realizing I didn't bring anything to wear to the bathroom. Basically, I throw on the same sweats I had earlier, and a black tank top, as opposed to the white one from earlier, which i've vowed to not wear again for at least a month. I pull my hair back into a high pony tail, and yank a thick headband over my head, which holds my bangs back.

When I re-enter the living room, I find Rachel sitting on the couch, holding my sweatshirt in her lap. She has her face pressed down into it. I might just let her keep it.

"What's up, Rach?" I ask, sitting down on the couch next to her, and crossing my legs, facing her. She turns to face me too, and lifts her head up.

"It smells like you," she says quietly. "Is that too weird?"

I laugh. "No. It's not. Okay, we've put it off as much as we possibly can. You have to tell me what happened now."

Rachel takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, pulling my sweatshirt closer to her chest. "It's a long story." she warns me.

"We have all night, Rachel," I remind her.

"Ok, well, we had just gotten out of class, and I was at my locker. Jesse came up to me and asked if I wanted to hang out at his house tonight. I asked who all would be there. He said us, and a few kids from Vocal Adrenaline. I swear, Shelby, he didn't tell me anything more than that. He DEFINITELY never said there would be alcohol there..." she stops for a breath.

My heart is already dropping. I don't know if that's because Jesse decieved my little girl, or because my little girl called me "Shelby" for once, instead of "mom".

"So, I met Jesse at his house. He wasn't drunk when I got there, and there was only a few Vocal Adrenaline kids when I first showed up. Then more and more people showed up, and I was like "Jesse, why are there so many people here?" and he answered me in a really weird tone of voice. And he called me babe." she pauses to shudder. "He said, "You can't have a party without people, babe." and I said, "Party?! I thought we were all just going to hang out for a little bit..." and he pulled me towards him and made me dance with him. "Dance with me, Rach." he begged. What could I do?! Jesse's strong..."

I nod sympathetically. Jesse IS strong, I watch the kid train every day. His muscles practically fall out of his arms every time he flexes.

"Then he tried to kiss me, and I pulled away from him. I was like, "Jesse, YOU broke up with ME. You egged me. Stop trying to make a move on me" because he's been flirting with me all week and it's ridiculous.-"

"That might be partly my fault," I admit. "I told him to help you this week. I didn't expect him to hit on you every two seconds."

The second part of that sentence was a partial lie. I sort of figured he would be hitting on her a lot, but I didn't expect Rachel to hit back, so I had assumed she'd be safe. Guess that's what I get for assuming. I make a complete ass out of myself. Some mother I am.

"It's alright, he would have been all over me anyways, he was drunk," Rachel said, clearly annoyed. "Anyways, so then he practically dragged me to the back hallway. By this time, there was music blaring through the house so loudly that a rock band would have asked us to turn it down, and half of the people there were either hooking up, or getting completely wasted. I was neither... until Jesse started in on me... can, we just assume that the rest was bad?"

My eyes widen and I shake my head. "Rach, this is a need to know basis."

"But you're my mom, and Jesse is my ex boyfriend," she whined.

"It's either tell me right now, or tell your dads on monday. Your choice, Rach."

She groans. "All of it?"

"All of it."

"So, remember he was drunk...and strong. I was defenseless, and he abruptly shoved me against the wall and started kissing me. Which, I might not have minded, except for it was Jesse, and his breath smelled really badly like alcohol, and his grip was kind of hurting. So I tried to push him away and he got mad. I shoved his face away from mine, and said, "Jesse, get off of me!" and he just pulled me closer and said, "Rachel, what's wrong, honey?" and I shoved him back as hard as I could and started to walk away. And I called behind me, "NEVER call me "honey" again, and keep your hands off of me.". Well, he was totally zonked, and he had a drink in his hands, actually. So he tried to pull me near him again, but I shoved him back, thus, spilling the drink all over me. His hand had a tight grip on my sweater, and when I shoved him back, the sweater ripped. And he said, "Oh, you'd better not tell Shelby this. She'll kill us both." and that's when I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in. The end."

She told the whole story so fast, that I hardly kept up, and she only took about two breaths throughout the entire thing, but I still managed to understand what she was saying. The look on her face tells me that she wasn't exactly explaining the ENTIRE story. There was something that she was leaving out, but it had nothing to do with Jesse, so I'll pry it out of her later, I suppose. At least she's managed to tell me this much, and for that, I'm grateful. For a moment, she just watches me, probably to make sure I don't look angry.

I'm not angry. How could I be angry? She was tricked. It wasn't as if she knew that Jesse was going to be drunk. It wasn't as if she knew that so many people would show up. She was the victim. Unless that was what she wanted me to think. I second guess myself for a moment. Rachel is an actress. She's MY daughter, for God's sake. She knows how to play something off, and she knows how to do it well. Better yet, that's basic to her, and has been since pre-school. There's still one major detail that she's leaving out, but I don't want to force anything out of her. Not right now. Not when she oh-so-willingly just got done explaining the whole Jesse incident. Because even though she the best actress of her time, and a total drama queen, I still trust her with my life.

"So...you're not mad at me?" Rachel asks, a hint of fear lingering in her voice.

I scoot closer to her, taking her hands in mine. "I'm sick of you giving me that scared voice. No more being afraid of me, alright? Save that for the other wimps at Carmel. You're my daughter, and you have nothing to be afraid of around me. I'm not mad at you, Rachel. How could I be? You did the right thing by calling me. Thank you for telling me the truth."

With that last line, I add in a grateful, teary eyed smile, in the hopes that it will make her feel guilty for NOT telling me the whole truth. For a moment, I think it's about to work. But before I can be sure, my home phone rings, jolting us back in to reality. I sigh, and let go of Rachel's hands, spinning around to face the side table, as I pick up the phone.

"Shelby Corcoran," I answer.

"...Miss Corcoran?" I hear the tentative voice of a student answer. But it's not one of my students.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?"

"This is Kurt Hummel. I was wondering if it would be possible if I could talk to Rachel for a minute? Her cell phone was turned off, and LeRoy said to try this number."

I held the phone out to Rachel, who seemed dazed.

"It's for you." I say casually, wondering why, after all this time, LeRoy still has my home phone number.

She takes the phone, hesitant, pulling it up to her ear. "Hello?" she seems about fifty times more relaxed when she realizes that it's Kurt. "I've missed you too! I'm sorry I haven't called recently..."

I don't mean to eavesdrop, but I hear a Kurt-like mumble across the line that sounds a lot like, "What are you doing at Shelby's house?"

"Um...I got into some trouble, and she helped me get out of it."

"Rachel Barbra Berry," his voice gets loud and clear now. Rachel seems to decide she may as well just put him on speaker. "Don't tell me I'm going to have to give you another Barbra-vention-"

I smirk at the word "Barbra-vention" and Rachel notices, giving me one of her mega-watt grins. "No, No, none of that. I've got Funny Girl rolling through my head as we speak."

"Well, when don't you?" Kurt questions.

"That's a good question. I'll have to get back with you on that."

"So what's it like at Carmel? Make any new enemies?"

"Oh, come on, Kurt, they're not ALL horrible."

"If you tell me that you're dating Jesse again, I will Barbra-vention you until you drop dead."

Rachel pauses for a second, dramatically. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Rachel..." Kurt's tone is warning.

"I'm not dating Jesse again!" Rachel promises. "You'd have to kill me, first."

"Don't tempt me." Kurt jokes.

"Hey!"

I can't help but laugh at their cute conversation. Personally, I don't know Kurt, but I've heard of him from Rachel. The two of them seem to be inseparable. At least, they were, until she moved to Carmel. I guess they still seem to be getting along fine though...otherwise, he wouldn't have tried so hard to get ahold of her, right?

"So you never did say, what sort of trouble did you get into?" he begs to know.

Rachel sighs. "It was a party gone wrong, of some sorts."

"You're partying without me?" Kurt's voice sounded almost hurt.

"Don't worry, it wasn't one of our infamous Kiki's or anything even relatively close. It was a burnout."

"Oh." Kurt's tone had changed drastically from hurt to grave in a matter of seconds. I'm starting to like this kid. "Carmel High friends not exceeding expectations, hmmm?"

"Kurt, i'm not coming back to McKinley."

"But, Rachel-"

"No. I want to spend time with Shelby first. Get to know her better. Let her coach me. Learn who my mother is."

I have to tell myself that she's not only saying this for my benefit-because i'm sitting right in front of her. My hopes are high that she truly means that.

"Is that the only reason why you left?" Kurt asks.

"That was a major contributing factor." she says. "Anyways, I have to go, alright? I'll text you later."

"Love you Rach."

"Love you Kurt."

Click.

Trying not to listen to a conversation between your teenage daughter and her gay best friend is harder than one might think. Especially when one's daughter has put the conversation on speaker phone, and you happen to be sitting right in front of her the entire time. I glance up at the clock awkwardly. 11:42. I'm three hours behind on my half an hour long face wash routine. But i'm not tired. Not even remotely close to it. Rachel doesn't seem to be either. I stand up and stretch, my knuckles cracking when I do so. Rachel winces at the sound, and I try not to laugh, though I fail miserably.

"You wanna pick out a movie to watch?" I yawn even though sleep is one of the last things on my mind.

Rachel shrugs. "Why not?" she hands me the phone back and I put it up. Meanwhile, she gets down on her hands and knees and crawls over to the bookshelf full of dvd's by my flat screen. Her mouth drops open when she realizes that I have every single musical known to man sitting there, along with other amazing classics, and other favorite romantic comedies of the sort. She pulls one of my favorites.

"Chicago alright?" she asks.

"There has never once been a time when Chicago was less than alright." I smile. She figures out how to put it in and I go out into the kitchen. "You drink tea?" I ask her.

She nods. "Lots of it. I could have been British in a past life." she discovers the power button on the dvd player and beams with a sense of accomplishment, while I carry two cups of tea towards the living room. She takes hers graciously. "Thanks.".

Becoming sick of sitting down for so long, I walk around the house as the first song begins to play. I can't resist this song. It's the song I wake up to in the morning.

"Come on babe, why don't we paint the town," I sing mindlessly, walking to the beat, unknowingly. "And all that jazz-"

"I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down," Rachel cut in, making me smile. "And all that jazz-"

Suddenly a Chicago war is raging between us. It's become a competetion of some sorts. We've turned a song into a game. Leave it to the Corcoran-Berry duo. And what's great about it, is we aren't making it seductive like it normally is in the musical. We're simply singing it for fun.

"Start the car, I know a whoopee spot, where the gin is cold, but the piano's HOT."

"It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl, and all."

"That."

"Jazz." I'm the one to finish this verse, so Rachel starts the next one, standing up and walking towards me. I laugh at how in to this we're actually getting.

"And all that jazz," she continues.

"And all that jazz..."

"Slick your hair, and wear your buckled shoes," Rachel sings. "And all that jazz-"

"I hear that Father Dipp is gonna blow the blues.." I throw back, hitting some extra random notes in there for flavor. "and all that jazz-"

"Hold on hon', we're gonna bunny hug. I bought some aspirin down at United Drug, in case you shake apart and want a brand new start to do, that JAZZ." Rachel finishes the second verse with a note so incredible that I have to just throw the rest of the competition and give it to her. I tussle her hair.

"Alright, alright you win." I laugh, walking out to the kitchen in dire need of something to do. I settle on putting away dishes, yet I continue to half-sing half-hum to the wildly popular Chicago song.

"Find the flask, we're playin fast and lose, and all that jazz...right up here is where I store the juice. AND ALL THAT JAZZ. Come on babe, we're gonna brush the sky. I bet your lucky lynn you never flew so high, cuz in the stratosphere, how could he lend an ear to all, that jazz... Oh, you're gonna see you sheba shimmy shake, and all that jazz. Oh, she's gonna shimmey till her garters break, and all that jazz..."

Suddenly I notice that the music on the screen behind me has stopped, and I turn around in shock. I also realize that I skipped a verse. The movie is paused like ten frames behind what I was just singing, and I can't help but wonder why I didn't notice the paused music before. Rachel is just watching me, a grin from ear to ear plastered across her face. I can't help but grin back.

"What?" I ask.

"It's just...the only time i've heard you sing by yourself was the tape, and Funny Girl that one day in rehearsal. I can't help loving your voice. It's hard NOT to listen to."

I laugh. "Thank you, Rachel. But Catherine Zeta Jones's voice is excellent as well."

She smiles. "I know, it's just...you were so effortlessly singing that. Like you live and breath that song..."

"Among many others..."

"...I wish I could sing so effortlessly."

That's when I stop joking and start to be serious. "Rachel, you can! You're better than I am half the time-don't give me that face, Rachel Barbra. It's true. Music is apart of you. It runs through your veins. You're destined to sing whether you want to or not. It IS effortless with you."

Rachel doesn't seem to know what to say anymore, but fills the silence with an accidental yawn instead.

"Maybe we should get some sleep, and try the movie again tomorrow?" I suggest. "We still have all weekend."

She nods in agreement, shutting the tv off. I moan, stretching once more. It's been a fairly long day.

"Okay. So, you can either sleep in my bed with me, or, if that's too weird for you, I'll take the couch and you can have my bed. Which one will it be, kiddo?"

She ponders this for a moment. "I'll sleep in the room with you, if that's alright."

"Rach, if it wasn't alright, I probably wouldn't have suggested it."

Rachel laughs.

. . . . . . . . . .

** The room is dark, then light, then too bright. My eyes sting for a moment, before truly adjusting. I'm in a hospital, being rushed to the delivery room. Within seconds, Rachel is born. Too bad it wasn't that quick in real life. In the dream, I blink, and suddenly i'm at my apartment. This feels like major headrush. Like I just got attacked by a pile of bricks. Skype flits an alert on my laptop. I flip it open, and Hiram and LeRoy are on the screen, holding a two year old Rachel, who is squirming in their laps. **

** "Hey, Shelby. Sorry you're missing this!" LeRoy said, not looking very sorry at all.**

** "Rachel asked us where her mom was today, we had to tell her we didn't know-"**

** "But don't worry! Only sixteen more years until you get to talk to her!"**

** I don't know if i'm only crying in the dream, or in real life too. In any case, the dream changes again.**

** I'm in the back of an auditorium, as opposed to my normally being in center stage. A spotlight hits a little eight year old girl, with long brown hair and bangs across her forehead. It's my Rachel.**

** "Memories, like the corners of my mind. Misty water colored memories, of the way we were..." she sings like an angel. I'm gasping out my breaths. Why does my mind have to do this to me? Why can't I have a normal dream instead of these continuous nightmares?**

** When she finishes her solo, the audience applauds so loudly, she can't hear my yells from across the auditorium. "Rachel, honey! Mommy's here! Come and see me, baby, you did so well!"**

** But she runs and jumps into Hiram's arms, "DADDY!" her little squeal of joy breaks my heart. **

** Hiram and LeRoy spoil her with kisses. "You're our little talented baby girl," they praise her.**

** "See," LeRoy mutters to Hiram when Rachel isn't listening, "She doesn't need a mother to be happy..."**

** The dream changes once more, and I pray this is the final time. I've been trying for a long time now to wake up, but my body simply won't let me.**

** LeRoy is old. Older than old. He walks over to a middle aged Rachel, with a sigh. "She's dying, Rach. You have to at least go and see her..."**

** "Why? Shelby was never there for me-"**

I let out a scream and jolt awake. Rachel's laying next to me, still sound asleep. I have tears flowing down my cheeks, and I'm thankful that she didn't wake up. But there's still the chance that she might. It's six, and I know for a fact that Rachel will be awake soon. I can't let her see me like this...

. . . . . . .

**Rachel POV:**

When I wake up, there is sun streaming through the window, and Shelby's not next to me, but I shrug it off. She's used to getting up earlier than me. Turning to the alarm clock, I notice that it's 7 a.m. '_Okay, so early might be an over exaggeration.' _I think to myself, sitting up and stretching from side to side before getting on my feet. _'I wonder how long she's been up...'._ I walk out of the bedroom and find Shelby on the couch, flipping through sheet music for West Side Story. She has yet to notice that i've entered the room.

"There's a place for us," Shelby sings softly. "Somewhere, a place for us. Peace and quiet and open air, wait for us, somewhere..."

"There's a time for us. Someday a time for us. Time together with time to share. Time to learn. Time to care..." I sing back to her, and she jumps, clearly startled. "Sorry," I mutter, half-laughing. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I just...didn't see you standing there. " a moment of silence passes by, and Shelby looks down at the music, looking almost forlorn, before casting it aside, and standing up to face me. "So, baby girl, what do you want for breakfast? Eat french toast?"

"I'm a vegan..."

"Right! Darn it! I'm always forgetting that..." Shelby looks like she's had a rough night. Her hair is absolutely insane (I've never NOT seen it brushed or perfectly curled...) and she seems half awake. It's almost as if she's been beating herself up, though for what, I can't be sure. I hope it wasn't anything I did...I really want her to like me. "Well, what about...um...chopped fruit...?" she suggests.

I can see she's trying her hardest to think of something that I would actually eat. I manage a small smile because I know she's doing the best she can. "Fruit would be great, thanks."

Shelby rushes to the kitchen to start chopping up any fruit she can find. Bananas, apples, pears, anything fruit-like that she has. My smile spreads to a fully fledged grin. "Mom, you don't have to kill yourself over making me happy. People do that all the time, but YOU in particular don't have too."

She suppresses a smile, but I can tell it's one full of nothing but bitterness. "Rachel, I've already missed fifteen years of your life, I'm not going to miss anymore-"

I decide that now would be the best time to bring up what I'm about to say. "...Is that what you were dreaming about last night? Is that why you look so...distraught?" She was tossing and turning and crying in her sleep last night. I heard my name a couple of times. I've never seen her look as upset as she did then. Or as she does now.

"I do not look distraught!" she practically snaps at me. "I'm sorry." she recovers. "I didn't mean for that to come out so abruptly-"

"You know, just because your scream was muffled, doesn't mean I didn't hear it, when you woke up." I say matter-of-factly. She looks taken aback, but nods.

"Alright." she says, setting her chopping knife down on the counter. "You wanna talk about it, Rachel? What is there to talk about?"

"I just wanted to know why my mother ran away this morning. There's no shame in crying about your daughter."

"I didn't want-" Shelby huffed. "Look. I have nightmares. They happen. I deeply regret ever giving you up, and I have ever since the very second you were born. I wanted you as my own, and now it's too late for that. I was never fit to be a mother, and I'm still not. For God's sake, look at me! I can't even remember that you're a vegan, I'm just-"

"Shelby-"

"No, it's true! You don't understand how-"

"MOM."

She stops, and looks at me as if i've just slapped her across the face.

"I don't think of you like that. How could you possibly think that I think of you as the "woman who left me with two men because she got money out of it"? I think of you as the role model i've always had, but didn't know that you were actually my birth mother. Do you know how PROUD I am to have you as my mother? I'm _Shelby Corcoran's _daughter."

I've never seen Shelby cry before, but there you have it. Tears. I thought she was the strongest rock in the world...Am I...No. I couldn't be...her weakness? Does Shelby Corcoran HAVE a weakness?

She pulls me into the tightest hug I have ever received, her tears falling faster and faster.

Yep. Apparently she DOES have a weakness. And apparently I'm it. I hug her back.

"I love you, Rachel. I've never stopped loving you."

"I love you too, mommy."

She lets go of me, stunned. "Really?"

"Really. Why wouldn't I?"

She gives a small laugh and wipes her tears with her sleeve. "I don't know."

I smile back. "Maybe now that you've got that off of your shoulders, you'll get a decent night's rest."

"Maybe." she whispers. But in her eyes, I can tell she's not so sure. She must have a second weakness that I don't know about. I've got to find out what it is... "Okay," she says a little louder. "No more crying between the two of us. Time for...fruit. Breakfast. Breakfast fruit?"

I giggle because she made an effort. I hope she knows how much that means to me.

* * *

**So, if any of you have any questions or anything about this fanfiction, (all and/or any of the chapters,) ask whatever questions you have through the Reviews, and I'll answer them publicly in my next update. :) Let me know what you thought of this chapter! ~~hayleynymphadora**


	7. Mother, Daughter, Dads, the Whole Crew

**Hope you like this update! This chapter reflects a lot on the hardships of making the mother-daughter relationship work. It shows a lot of Shelby/Rachel's emotions about the whole situation (which, I will show more of in the next chapter) and a guest appearance from Hiram and LeRoy. Hope you like it! Review and let me know!**

**Oh, and just to be clear, when I said "if you have any questions, just ask in the reviews and I will answer them publicly in the next update," I meant questions about what you've already read. Nice try, you guys, but I'm not giving away any spoilers. xD ~~hayleynymphadora**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mother, Daughter, Dads, the Whole Crew.

Rachel POV:

"Favorite color?"

"Easy," Shelby swallows down some of her tea. "Purple. What's yours?"

I laughs. "Purple. Unless Gold counts as a color?"

"Purple and Gold are tied then, for the both of us."

"A tie. Seems legit." I smile.

We're both sitting in the middle of her living room, legs crossed, drinking tea, with the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack playing in the background. In between us is a deck of cards, in the midst of a Poker game. Both of us are lounging in sweats, and a box of pizza is laying on the floor next to us. It's half veggie pizza and half pepperoni. Most of it is gone. I take a drink of my tea. This is a fun way to get to know each other. It makes me sad that it's Sunday already. Yesterday we spent most of our time talking about what happened Friday night, but I still haven't told her all that happened. How could I? What would the point even be? Who cares if some of the Vocal Adrenaline kids were giving me a hard time? I didn't expect them to fully accept me with open arms, and I'm sure she wasn't either. I've already gotten them into trouble once, for calling her to come and get me. If I get them into more trouble, they'll just tease me more.

"Favorite..."

"Don't you DARE say song." I flash a grin. "I wouldn't be able to chose."

"FIne." she grumbles, jokingly. "Favorite month?"

"December."

"Because of your birthday?"

"Yep. Oh, and also, I love Christmas."

Shelby laughs, "You just like getting what you want." she dead pans, standing up so she can get us more tea. "You must have gotten that from me."

I catch a glimpse of the clock on the wall and frown. It's going on eight o'clock, and I know that Shelby's going to have to take me home in about twenty minutes. She comes back with our tea and I accept it, burning my tongue on it. I swear I see a small smirk on her face when I do.

"Does me burning my tongue amuse you in some way?" I snap, though I didn't mean for that to sound as harsh as it did.

"No," she recovers. "It was just the disappointed look on your face when you realized how hot the tea was. You're so theatrical. Dramatic."

"Well, I've learned from the best."

"How? You haven't been around me long enough for me to teach you THAT much. Darling, you were born dramatic."

I shrug. "Maybe I just catch on fast."

"Hmm. Maybe."

There's a small silence between us, and all I hear is "Think of Me" playing in the background. _"...Think of me waking, silent and resigned..."_

"So, are you ever going to finish telling me what happened on Friday, or are you just going to make me guess?" Shelby says, letting out a breath afterwards. It's easy to tell that she's been holding in that question all weekend.

"Why do you just assume that I haven't told you everything?" I ask of her.

"I can just tell. Call it mother's intuition."

I sigh. "There's not much else to tell, Mom. The Vocal Adrenaline kids just aren't used to me yet, I suppose. It's going to take time-"

"What did they say to you?"

See? This is why I don't tell her anything. She's way too protective.

"It was nothing. I'm used to a lot worse."

"Rachel," her tone is a warning.

"Mom." I dead pan right back.

She gives me a stern look. "How can you expect me to help you if you never tell me what happened?"

"You're the one who asked me first. I didn't ask for your help." Ouch. That didn't come out right, and Shelby's instantly stung by it. She winces, though I think she was hoping I didn't notice.

"Ok," she purses her lips. "Fine. I won't bother you about it anymore." she says. "Do you have all of your things together? We should probably get you home," she adds, looking at the clock that now reads 8:30. I do need to go home, but I can't be sure if her instant noticing-the-time thing has something to do with my attitude, or with the fact that I have to get ready for school tomorrow. In any case, my dads have been wondering when i'll be home.

"Yeah. My stuff is together. I'll text daddy and tell him i'll be home soon."

Shelby nods, and goes off into her room for a minute. I feel awful.

Shelby POV:

I try not to dwell on it, but how can I not?

_"I didn't ask for your help." _her words keep ringing through my mind. She's right. She didn't ask. I tried to force it out of her, and look where that got me?

I kick myself mentally. _'Way to go, Shelby. You JUST got her back, don't ruin it! You're pushing things that you need to give more time. It's only been a few weeks...'_ I grab my cell off of the dresser and, when I do, I notice Rachel's jacket laying on the bed. I pick it up, and a piece of paper falls out of her pocket. Reading it would be prying, but I can't resist.

Rach, party tonight, my place. Be there at seven.-Jesse

My breath catches, and I'm trying to comprehend what I'm reading. What I'm gathering so far, is this: my baby girl lied to me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Did I really expect her to tell me the truth? I mean, in all honesty, she can't be very comfortable with this whole "biological mother" idea yet. I'm not her legal guardian, I'm not her legal parent...hell, I'm not her "legal" anything. All I am is her vocal coach. Her teacher. Her "mother" in technical terms, but since when does that matter anymore? Apparently it never did. Just when I thought I had her trust. Just when I thought that a relationship between the two of us might actually work, she goes and pulls something like this? This can't stand.

But lying to me can't be any different than her lying to Will, could it? I mean, I really can't mean very much to her yet. I'm the woman she's never met until now. The one that she should've called "mommy" her whole life, but instead she spent her childhood calling two men "dads" because I'm nothing but a cash whore. My face flushes, but I can't tell if it's from anger, disappointment, embarrassment, sadness, or a mixture of all three. I hate myself.

I can't just call her out on it. Then she'd know that I read the damn note in the first place, and where will that get me? "Sorry Rach, you can't lie to me anymore, but I can go through all of your stuff"? What kind of an example would THAT be setting? I suppose I could just tell Hiram and LeRoy where Rachel was on Friday, but what will that get accomplished? Besides, I already told her that I wouldn't, and since when is breaking promises okay? My head is spinning, and since I don't really know where to go from here, I try to drop it for now. I try to focus on getting Rachel home safely. I exit my bedroom, and catch a guilty look on Rachels face. That's when I remember that the "I didn't ask for your help" matter hasn't even been resolved. I had forgotten all about it, in the midst of my new discovery. I toss Rachel her jacket and she puts it on, grudgingly. Her hand plunges into her pocket, and her face goes whiter than usual.

"There was a note in here, earlier..." she states.

Shit. It's still in my room. Shit shit shit-

"Did you read it?" she accuses immediately. God, she's good. Forget theatricality, she should be a detective. I pretend I didn't hear her as I slip a pair of heels on.

"Come on, Hiram and LeRoy are expecting you home at 9..."

"You DID read it!"

"And YOU lied to me. We can call it even now, huh? Now let's go." I gesture towards the door and she leaves my apartment, still fuming.

"Just because your my biological mother, you think that gives you the right to go through my stuff? You think you have the right to-"

I turn on the engine of the Range Rover and pull out of the driveway, the diva in the passenger seat still ranting on.

"In case your memory is faulty, Rachel, YOU called for ME to come and get you out of that mess on Friday. If you had truly wanted to avoid this fiasco, then you should have called Kurt to begin with."

"Maybe I should have." she spits.

"Then why didn't you?" I throw back, with a harsh calmness. She just stares at me for a minute, speechless, before continuing.

"I thought we could have a relationship. A friendship. I thought this would be a good time for us to get to know each other. A good time for you to step in and play the mother card, for once."

That stung.

"And you think lying to my face is a good way to start the mother-daughter relationship, huh? I'll keep that in mind next time, Rachel." I hope that hurt her as much as it hurt me to say it to her.

"You think there will be a next time?" quit, Rach. This is killing me. I'm never going to be able to sleep ever again. Maybe I should see a therapist.

"Why not? You were stupid enough to agree to go to Jesse's the first time. Who says you won't do it again?"

"I do." Rachel claims as I pull into her driveway. 241, Birch Hill Road, Lima, Ohio. The lights are on in the house. I groan and turn off the car.

"Look, Rachel, I didn't mean to go through your stuff, okay? It fell out of your jacket pocket and I picked it up and it was there for me to read. If you really didn't want me to find it, you should've hidden it better. Secondly, I don't appreciate being lied to. I thought we had a better sense of trust forming between the two of us, and I'm very disappointed that that trust is now broken. I was having a relatively good time with you this weekend until that happened. I wish you would have just told me the truth to begin with. Is there a particular reason why you didn't?"

"...I-I just didn't want you to hate me, like everybody else does. I thought you would never talk to me again if you found out that I was stupid enough to go to his house to begin with."

"-and you thought lying was the best way to solve that? You didn't think about how disappointed I would be when I found out?"

"Well I was kind of hoping you wouldn't find out."

Am I THAT clueless?

"In any case, Rach, I did."

"I'm sorry." I can see tears starting to form in her eyes. "I just-I really wanted things to work between us, but now i'm pretty sure you never want to have me over ever again. I already felt this huge attachment to you the first day we met. I love you as a vocal coach, and as a mom. I don't want to lose you over a stupid fight like this. I was being pathetic, and needy, and selfish, and I shouldn't have lied to you...please don't hate me."

My daughter thinks I hate her. _'Good job, Shelby. You should win mother of the year award.'_

"Rachel, baby, I could never ever EVER hate you. Don't you know that? No matter how many times you screw up, or do something bad, or get into trouble-which, is NOT me giving you permission to constantly screw up or do something bad or get into trouble-I will ALWAYS love and appreciate you. You have to know that, Rachel Barbra."

"...I do now..."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I do."

But there is a hesitation in her voice that proves that she's lying again. How in the world am I supposed to prove this to her?

Before I can figure it out, Hiram and LeRoy come outside to see what's taking Rachel so long to get out of the car. I sigh inwardly. Could this day get any better? Note my heavy sarcasm. I step out of the car, and Rachel is quick to follow me. "Hi Dad. Hi daddy."

"There's our baby girl," Hiram smiles, giving her a hug. "Did you have a good time at Shelby's?"

"Yeah," Rachel smiles. "She's pretty cool." She looks me in the eyes when she says this, her eyes sparkling with desire. This look tells me a couple things.

1. our relationship is probably okay again, and this little fight was just water under the bridge.

2. she wants a mother so badly, it hurts.

3. she seems to think i'm "pretty cool" which i'll take-for now.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun, Rach." LeRoy says. "Why don't you go and get a shower in now, so you can do whatever it is you need to do to get ready for school tomorrow?"

"Okay. I told Kurt i'd call him back-"

"Whatever you need to do." LeRoy repeats.

"Kay." Rachel says. Before she goes inside, she runs up to me and hugs me so tightly I almost can't breathe. "Bye, Shelby."

"Bye, Rach." I laugh. Why is she back to calling me Shelby? Is it because we're around her dads? Maybe she thinks it'll hurt them if she calls me "mom" or tells me she loves me. Rachel lets go and reaches the front door this time, before she turns around. "You're still picking me up for school tomorrow, right?"

"As long as you need a ride to school, i'll be here to pick you up."

"Go inside, Rachel," Hiram says. "Your dad and I will be in in a minute."

"Okay." the door shuts behind her.

For a moment, Hiram, LeRoy and I just exchange looks at each other. We haven't seen each other in fifteen years, and none of us really know what to say. Hiram breaks the silence.

"Did you guys have a good time?"

"Yep. We just relaxed for most of the weekend. Watched Chicago, ordered pizza, drank tea..."

Hiram nods. "Good. Good."

Another silence. I keep waiting for them to just spit out what they have to say, but apparently they want to keep me in suspense for a little while longer. Before anyone can say anything else, my phone goes off in my pocket. It's a text from Rachel.

Please don't.

That's all it says, but that's all it really has to say. She doesn't want me to tell them about the party. I don't really blame her.

"It's not bothering you, how close Rachel's getting to you, is it?" Hiram finally asks the question that I can feel has been dwelling in the air for quite some time. I'm almost taken aback at first. "Because I know you probably didn't expect her to want to be around you so much..."

"No, no. It's not a bother at all. I love Rachel. I've always loved Rachel. The fact that she wants to be around me more just brightens my mood." I try to assure them.

"Okay, if that's how you feel. We just didn't want you to be annoyed with her constant need for attention." LeRoy said.

Where is this coming from? How could I possibly be annoyed by that? Are they forgetting who she's related to? I've always been the center of attention in any room I walk into. It's just in the Corcoran gene.

And I don't care what Rachel's last name is. She's a Corcoran through and through.

"She's absolutely no annoyance to me whatsoever, LeRoy. I love Rachel with all of my heart, and I'm happy to finally be apart of her life. As long as you're okay with it?"

Hiram shrugs. "She found you. That's no violation of the contract."

I dry swallow, yet say nothing.

LeRoy nods. "Whatever makes our little girl happy. It's all about Rachel, right?"

"Right." I finally manage to choke the one word out. Rachel texts me again.

I'm begging you.

She's feeling so guilty about this party situation, that I might just forgive her for lying to me. Might. That's a key word there. I decide to use Rachel's text as a reason to get myself out of here.

"I should probably go." I announce. "I have a lot to do before tomorrow." a lie. And I wonder where Rachel gets it from. I am just awful.

"We understand. Maybe we could have you over for dinner sometime?" Hiram suggested.

"That'd be great." I nod. Another lie.

"Great. Well, see you later, Shel."

"Yep." I give a small wave, getting back into the Range Rover. It's not that I don't want to have dinner with Rachel and her family. It's just that, her family happens to be Hiram and LeRoy. I have nothing against the men, really. They're great to Rachel. They've given her everything she's ever wanted, (almost). They're kind, smart, musically talented men. But they got to raise my daughter, and I didn't.

'And whose fault was that, Shelby?' I ask myself as I drive away. 'Quit acting like they stole Rachel from you. You gave Rachel up. You weren't ready to be a mother, and frankly, they are still better suited parents than you will ever be. Quite being so immature about it. You gave Rachel up. She belongs to them.'

But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

Rachel POV:

She won't text me back. Dad and Daddy are still outside, Shelby's out there with them, talking to them, and she won't text me back. I pull away from the window, afraid that they'll see me spying, and throw a headband over my head, pulling my hair back. She wouldn't tell them, would she? Not after all we've been through this weekend. But maybe after the fight we just had... The look and hug she gave me before I came inside seemed pretty forgiving, but with Shelby Corcoran, you never know. After a while, I realize that i'm pacing. Shaking my head, I run upstairs to get my shower taken. Right before I get in the water, my phone FINALLY goes off. I flip it open. It's Shelby.

Don't worry, Rach. Your secret is safe with me.

I really shouldn't have lied to her.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! Any questions, just ask. Anything you'd like to see more of? Any opinions about Rachel or Shelby's decisions? Let me know! :D ~~hayleynymphadora oh, and P.S: I still don't own Glee. :/**


	8. Vulnerabilities

**50 reviews so far! Woo!... but I think we can do better, don't you? ;D Don't be shy! Tell me what's on your mind about this story! xD It'll help me write better in the future! ~~hayleynymphadora**

* * *

Chapter 8: Vulnerabilities

Shelby POV:

The route I'm taking home is extra long, so I can drown myself in my thoughts. As long as I don't get into an accident, and keep an eye on the road, I should be okay. I know this town like the back of my hand, anyways.

Ideas and figures take over my mind immediately. Hiram and LeRoy seem to be hiding something. Do they not want me to spend time with Rachel? They seem very hesitant. Then something dawns on me-what if they think i'm going to steal her away from them? Oh, what if I already have? See?! This is why I should have just stayed out of the whole situation all together. When I saw their add for a surrogate mother, I should have just said no.

But then my Rachel wouldn't have been born, and I could never forgive myself for wishing her away so carelessly.

This whole lifestyle is going to drive me over the edge, eventually. My past will definitely be the end of me. Why must my past haunt me, so? What have I done to deserve this? Oh. Yeah. I gave her up. I smack myself mentally. _'Quit downing yourself, Shelby. You're just making yourself feel worse.'_

_'Why? I should feel worse. Look at what i've done to Rachel.'_

_'Rachel seems fine-'_

_'Seems. There's a key word.'_

The inner monologue argument goes on like this for a little while. I can see that i'm getting no where. Back to square one. Oh joy.

Rachel POV:

I know I should be sleeping.

It's three a.m, and I'll need to get up for school in a couple of hours. But how can I possibly sleep with all that's been going on? I'm starting to get what i've always wanted. Someone to coach me and use their own Broadway experiences to do so. Someone who understands me more than anyone else could. Someone who looks just like me and loves all of the same things. I have a mother.

But I also have two fathers, who seem to be showing their jealous side a little more often than usual. In fact, I don't think i've ever seen them truly jealous of anybody or anything. But everytime I say the word "Shelby" or "Mom" in this house...Honestly, you'd think that the name in itself was taboo. I guess I can't really blame them. I mean, they've spent all this time keeping me from knowing who my mother is, mainly for this exact reason. I belong to my dads, and Shelby really has no say in the matter anymore. I was born for my DADS. Not for Shelby.

How horrible of a daughter am I to be wanting Shelby this much right now? The fact that I can't sleep, and I've never had a mother to comfort me in a time like this (or a father, for that matter. They've never really been much help in this sort of situation), makes it all the worse. I'm aching to have my mommy hold me right now and sing me to sleep, and if I had the choice between Shelby or one of my dads to come to me right now...i'd pick my mom.

I know, it's awful. The woman didn't even raise me. She hardly knows me, yet she somehow knows everything about me. She loves me to death, even though she's only seen me face to face a little over a dozen times. Yet I still feel that...connection with her. A connection I've never had with Hiram or LeRoy. Ever. Not once.

Giving up on trying to figure it out on my own, I ignore my texting curfew of 10 p.m, and whip my phone out, checking to see that the sound is off, before shooting a text at Kurt.

~I can't sleep. Are you awake?~

For about twenty minutes, there's no reply. I'm about to throw my phone across the room, when it vibrates silently in my hands. A widespread grin appears across my face. Someone else to talk to about this whole thing. Someone besides my dads and Shelby. Thank God.

~I'm up...NOW.~ he writes back. ~You need something?~

~I'm just so confused, Kurt. What am I supposed to do about all of this?~

~You talking about Shelby? Rach, you're just gonna have to let things work themselves out. It's not something you can fix over night. This will take hardcore commitment. You think you're ready for that?~

His last message makes me hesitate. Am I ready? Pfff. You're Rachel freaking Berry. You're always ready.

~Yeah. I think I really am ready, Kurt.~

~That's great, Rachel. I'm sure Shelby will be really pleased to hear that. You know, maybe she can get some of her parental rights back. Like, she could have you on weekends or something...~

~Let's not rush, Kurt. I made the decision all of about three minutes ago.~

~Right. Sorry. Shelby's kind of a legend. It's pretty exciting that you're her daughter. Have you guys really talked about Broadway at all?~

~Not really. I'm sure she has plenty of awesome stories though. I can't wait to hear them all!~

~You know, Rach, as much as I'd love to carry on our conversation, it's 3:30. Think you can manage to get a few hours of rest now?~

I sigh. ~I suppose so. Goodnight, Kurt. Love ya.~

~'Night, Rach. Love you too.~

That was a lie. I still won't be able to sleep. Man, I really should stop lying to people. What good does lying do? I suppose it sort of puts people at ease...but that's only temporary. Trust lasts a lifetime. Which is why it bothers me so much that i've lost Shelby's trust already. Some good start we're off to, huh?

I've been debating telling her about Hiram and LeRoy's little...green-with-envy thing that's been going on. It hasn't been completely obvious or anything, but I've caught on to their weird vibe whenever I tell them that Shelby's picking me up, or that Shelby and I are going to have private lessons for the afternoon. It was especially noticeable when Shelby dropped me off tonight, though the jealousy showed a lot more on her side of the bargain than on either of my dads. She has a right to be jealous, in a way. Two men got her baby instead of her. But at the same time, that was her choice. I don't care if she didn't think she was ready to be a mother or not. She still gave me up.

_'Ok, Rach. You're overreacting to this. She didn't "give you away". You were born specifically for your dads. They just used Shelby as a temporary home for you before you could come into your father's lives. She took care of you for 9 months, but you were never really hers to begin with, if you think logically about it.'_

But what the part of this family was logical to begin with? Exactly. Logic clearly isn't going to help this time. I debate texting Shelby and talking to her about it, but I've already bothered her enough this weekend. She deserves the night off.

Shelby POV:

God, I wish Rachel would call or text or something. I'm getting so anxious about something so stupid. My head turns dramatically towards my digital alarm clock on the nightstand. I can't blame her for not wanting to text me-it IS 4:00 a.m. But I just can't get a good sleep, and I probably never will ever again. If I DO finally fall asleep, the nightmares take over. When I don't sleep, i'm cranky and have way too much spare time to over think things, which is something I do best.

When I just don't think I can stand laying down for another second, I fling myself out of bed and start pacing the floor of my bedroom, running my hands through my hair, just so I stay a little bit occupied.

Why did this have to be so freaking difficult?! I'm her vocal coach. I'm her biological birthmother. But that doesn't make her mine. She's NOT mine, no matter how much I wish she was. She doesn't belong to me, she never has and never will. I have no parental rights to possibly get back, for, I had none to begin with.

Then there's this whole Jesse/Vocal Adrenaline Party Extravaganza that I'm going to have to deal with in a couple of hours. I mean what the hell could they possibly have been thinking? Well, they weren't thinking. They were buzzed and wasted and lifeless automatons. They had no feelings about the situation. The good side of them didn't say, "Hey, partying is stupid. Maybe we should all just go hang out at the movies or something" because none of them have a good side to begin with. None of them have a bad side either. I repeat: Lifeless automatons.

But Jesse . God, is he a piece of work. He claims he loves Rachel, then breaks her heart and eggs her because he doesn't know how to show his "true emotions". So then he slowly starts to sneak back into her heart again, invites her to a party, tries to get her drunk but fails, succeeding in getting HIMSELF drunk instead, and tries to take advantage of her. Does he love Rachel or not? Because i'm getting sick of these games and him thinking he can play Rachel like that. It will NOT stand.

As for the other kids in Vocal Adrenaline-they're going to get their asses handed to them tomorrow. I will work them until they drop, and they will NOT under ANY circumstances be a note under perfection. I won't take any complaints- (I'm sick of the girls complaining just because they're being forced to wear metal underwear. That's not MY problem!) and I will NOT rest until each of them knows what they're doing.

Jesse had better be careful that I don't kick his sorry butt out of the Glee club altogether, if not worse, if he doesn't clean up his act. He WILL pay. I just haven't figured out how yet.

Rachel's such a good kid. She doesn't deserve such a suckish boyfriend as Jesse . Why can't Rachel be interested in one of the kids at McKinley? That Finn Hudson seems like a pretty good kid, though it's rumored that he's dating Quinn Fabray again, (even if she isn't carrying HIS baby, but his best friend, Puck's instead). I hear way too much around these school hallways. I swear, sometimes I can be worse than the kids when it comes to gossip. Maybe it's a Corcoran thing.

My rambling has got to stop now. I really need to get some sleep. It's going on 4:30, I'm exhausted, and I just really need the rest. I'll worry about my other problems later. Before I can convince myself otherwise, I jump back into bed and wrap my sheets around me tightly. My dreams take over as soon as my head hits the pillow. They are NOT pleasant dreams.

. . . . . . . . .

Rachel POV:

"...No one mourns the Wicked, through their lives our children learn. What we-"

"No!" I moan, smacking my alarm clock harshly. It's NOT time to get up! I've only had my eyes closed for five minutes!

But what seems like only seconds later, my second alarm goes off.

"...A tiger in a cage, can never see the sun. This diva needs her stage! Baby, let's have fun!-"

I smack that one off too, sit up, and rub my eyes. "Fun is not what I need right now, Maureen." I mutter to the alarm, as if Maureen Johnson could actually hear, or care what I have to say. "What I need is sleep, but NOOOOO." I somehow manage to drag myself out of bed, and I start to get ready.

Making my way downstairs, I see Daddy at the table, peeling at an orange. "Hey Rach." he greets me.

My hand somehow manages to form a small half-wave.

"Someone didn't get much sleep last night," he notes, throwing me an apple. I'm so dead on my feet that I don't see it coming. It falls hard to the floor, with a splat. I stare down at it in defeat, and daddy sighs. "Remind me not to throw fruit anymore."

"Maybe you should write it on your hand," I mutter sheepishly, picking up the apple smush and wiping the remainders of it off the floor.

"Good idea," he mutters back, eating a piece of his orange. "Shelby still picking you up this morning?"

Maybe it's just the lack of sleep talking, but I swear there's a tint of bitterness in his voice when he says my mother's name.

"Yes. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, sure." he pretends he doesn't care, but he's not fooling anybody. I wonder if Dad feels the same way about it, but I'm not going to ask something like that. Don't want to start a war. Or a riot. Or both.

I finish getting ready in about twenty minutes, and I wait for Shelby's Range Rover to pull up into the driveway. Dad passes by, and he must think that i've been standing here longer than reality, because he scoffs. "Did she forget about you?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," I hear daddy murmur from the kitchen.

Alright that's it. I thought I could ignore it the first few times, but now it's really starting to get to me.

"Shelby has never once forgotten me. For your information, I'm simply early. What is your problem with her, anyways? When has she ever been anything but kind to you? She produced a daughter for you-something you definitely couldn't do by yourselves. She gave your daughter food and shelter and water for 9 months when you couldn't do that, either. So why are you always so...rude to her?"

Hiram and LeRoy seem taken aback at first. Then, slowly, they gain back their composure. Glad I threw them off guard. Maybe now they'll have a little compassion.

"For the record, neither your father nor myself have ever been rude to her face." Daddy points out.

"Yeah. To her FACE. I'm pretty sure talking about her behind her back is a form of bullying too."

"You think we're bullying her?"

"Well, you're certainly not being very nice to her. What gives?"

"Why are you taking her side, Rachel?" Dad asks, seeming almost annoyed.

Her side? What, now there are sides?

"You're being ridiculous."

"Don't talk to your father that way!"

"Don't talk about my mother that way!" I snap back.

Before either of them can reply, Shelby pulls into the driveway. Thank the Lord for small miracles. "She's here now. Happy?"

I do one of my famous storm outs, leaving both of my dads speechless and cold at the doorway. I'll pay for it later, I know. But since when does anything good, besides of course, the satisfaction of a dramatic performance, come from a Rachel Berry storm out? Exactly.

Shelby POV:

Uh oh. I KNOW that storm out. I INVENTED that storm out. What went on in there? I hope the fight wasn't about me. I've already screwed things up enough. No need to take another hammer to the fourth wall. Not now. Not here.

Rachel opens the passenger side door and gets into my car, slamming the door behind her.

"Woah. Take it easy." I say calmly. There's a pause before I speak again. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Her answer is simple, yet surprisingly painful and short.

"Come on, Rach. What's wrong?"

"It doesn't concern you."

Ouch. No matter. She's probably just overly tired. I know I am. But before I can even pretend to shrug it off, she looks over to me with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, Mom, I didn't mean that. It's just, I'd really rather not talk about it right now. Maybe later."

The "maybe later" part is what I doubt the most.

"It's alright Rachel. I forgive you for snapping, but thank you very much for correcting yourself." I pull out of the driveway and head towards Carmel. "You're sure it's nothing I can help you with?"

She hesitates. "It's just so frustrating." she says finally. I can see she's starting to let her guard down around me.

"What is, baby?"

"They treat you like you're the bad guy. But what have you done wrong? They think you're so selfish, but what could you possibly have to gain from losing me? From giving me away to them?" she says the word "them" with an icy venom in her voice. It makes me want to stop her, but I don't. "I mean, really? The crap you've gone through. All the nightmares that you have. How you never _ever_ sleep...they don't know how easy off they got it. They're so ignorant about it. "Oh, Shelby's taking time away from our precious little girl"" Rachel attempts to mimic LeRoy's voice. "Get real, Dad. You've had me for fifteen freaking years, and Shelby's had me for fifteen freaking days. Grow the hell up."

"Rachel, they just want what's best for you-"

"No, they just want me all to themselves."

"But... maybe they're partially right. I mean, maybe this was too fast. Maybe I shouldn't have-"

"Maybe you shouldn't have what?"

I can't tell her about my using Jesse to get to her. She'll hate me. We can't just keep adding oxygen to the fire, Shelby. One thing at a time.

"Maybe I shouldn't have tried to start this mother-daughter relationship so soon," I say, changing the end of that sentence at last minute.

Rachel's face drops. "Do you not want me?"

"I didn't say that, Rachel." I say, growing irrationally irritated, but not with her. Irritated at myself again, because, yea for Shelby, I've managed to screw yet another thing up and the day has only just begun. I should keep track of how many things I do wrong today, just to get an average. "It's just that...your dads don't seem to be accepting the idea right now, and I think it's best not to push them too far, or I might never get to see you again. They have the right to do that."

"Let them be pissed. I don't care. I'm not going to let them influence my image of you."

I can't help but have this burning curiosity as to what her image of me is, but I push the thought aside for now. There are more important things.

"Rachel, if you "let them be pissed" off too much, they'll take you away from me."

There's a cold silence as what I just said to her sinks in. We've long past reached the parking lot of Carmel, though neither of us has bothered to get out of the car. Eventually, she just decides to go into the school, leaving me behind in the Range Rover. Alone again with my thoughts. I need to get a hobby that doesn't involve worrying. I scoff to myself, as if THAT were possible.

Today was going to be long, and tough. Do I dare try and handle it?

I might as well. What good will it do me if I don't?

* * *

**A rather reflective chapter. Tell me all of your thoughts! Any questions about this chapter or chapters previous to this?*I WILL NOT GIVE OUT SPOILERS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS*...anything you want to see more of? Anything you want to see less of? Tell me what you think! Review review review! ~~hayleynymphadora**


	9. Coach Corcoran

**Here it is! Another chapter! By request of all of you asking about Shelby's "coach" side, I present to you: Coach Corcoran. She's BA, for sure. xD I don't own Glee, or RENT, or "Bad Romance". REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It helps an author get inspired! xD**

**To answer those of you who are asking about the Berry Men/Corcoran feud, I do have something major planned. An inconvenience and a mother trying to get her way for once. But, no, I will not have Shelby fight to get all of her legal rights back. That's all I'm going to say about it. XD**

**As far as the Jesse/Rachel situation, I'm still unsure what I'm going to do with that. This story, besides a fair few plans, is pretty much write-as-I-go. Considering everything else I'm working on at the moment, I haven't had a crap load of time to figure out exactly where I want this story to go yet. Guess you'll just have to wait, follow, and see! Questions or comments? Review! ~~hayleynymphadora**

* * *

Chapter 9: Coach Corcoran

Rachel POV:

I can't tell if Shelby's following me or not, but at this point i'm too stressed out about it all to care very much. Maybe Dad was right. Maybe i'm playing sides now. I don't even know anymore, though I try not to show my confusion or upset state during morning rehearsals. Everyone is stretching and doing vocal warm ups when I enter the auditorium. I set my bag down in the usual seat, (front row, fifth down) and before I can even attempt to sing a scale or two, Shelby is in the room, clapping her hands together harshly.

Everyone casts irritated glances at me, and how can I blame them? It's my fault they're about to be chewed out. I've never seen an angry Shelby, and I was hoping I could dodge that bullet. For forever. At least I know she isn't mad at me anymore...hopefully...I can't help but fear that she's still mad at me for lying to her. The others gather in to a group on the stage, all standing in front of Shelby. They don't look particularly scared (well, a couple of them do). They mostly just look intimidated, and I can see that they're preparing for what's about to happen. She's obviously gone off at them before.

"First of all, I want to say how disappointed I am towards all of you. Well, almost all of you." her eyes flicker to me, and then back to the lot of them. One of her students, (I think her name is Gabrielle?) notices.

"Oh, that's rich, . Get mad at everyone but your daughter. She was there too!" the girl whose name may or may not be Gabrielle practically spits.

Shelby narrows her eyes at the girl. "Rachel called me to come and get her. That earns my acceptance. SHE wasn't drinking, or smoking, or whatever the he-"

"Oh, yes, Rachel. The star child. She may not have been drinking or smoking, but she was smooching up a storm with Jesse."

Shelby's face turns paler than usual.

"Oh. You don't like that, do you? We're not perfect, Ms.C. You can't get mad at us for such stupid things-"

"I can when they involve my daughter-"

"Like we all forced her to come?!" Gabrielle (?) spits sarcastically.

Shelby's just about had enough.

"Get the hell OUT of my auditorium!" she practically yells, with a fierce authority. Her glare is icy, and Gabrielle now looks as if she wishes she was never born. Even i'm a little scared of Shelby, even though I know for a fact that I'm not the person she's mad at.

"You're only mad because you know I'm right!" (Gabrielle) says, with a little less confidence this time.

"I. Said. Get. OUT. Go! Don't come back! Don't expect me to be lenient wit you! I do NOT tolerate sassiness and I will not put up with you talking back like that. You're banned from Vocal Adrenaline, and I will show you no mercy."

(Gabrielle) exchanges fleeting glances with a few other members of Vocal Adrenaline before shuffling off the stage, knowing now that this is a lost battle, and was to begin with. You don't go into a fight with Shelby Corcoran and think you will come out victorious. That just isn't how life works. Shelby's too strong willed and stubborn, and she WILL win, no matter what it takes.

Once the snappy girl is gone, Shelby raises her eyebrows, clapping her hands together tightly and holding them in front of her. "Anyone else want to argue? I'd be more than happy to."

No one says anything.

"Good, allow me to continue then. I'm very upset with all of you. Particularly YOU, Jesse. I'm not going off at Rachel, because she's already been lectured constantly throughout the weekend. Thankfully, not all of us are as ignorant as Gabrielle. Thanks for letting me explain before jumping to conclusions..."

I was right. It was Gabrielle.

"In any case, I'm not a mother to all of you. Only one. Therefore, I'm not going to lecture you for too long. Just...be more careful, alright? I need you guys. We need to keep this team stable. Sober. Alive. Jesse, we'll talk privately after class. Now, everybody get in a line."

We do as we're told immediately, refusing to be yelled at by her again. I have a feeling that definitely wasn't her at her worst. Call it daughter's intuition.

"When I come up to you individually, I want each person to say the line that comes next in the song. It's time for a lyric check. Unless, of course, you're all too hung over to remember any of the words," she adds pointedly. I dry swallow. Do I dare tell her that I had a wine cooler at the party? Not that I got drunk from one wine cooler, but I did tell her that I wasn't drinking at all...I zone out for two seconds while I ponder this particular debate. "No! Dear God, just STOP." Shelby fumes at one of the teenage boys I have yet to get acquainted with. For now, my answer is no. I probably do NOT dare tell Shelby about the wine cooler. "Did you study these words at ALL?! Do you have any idea what you're singing?! Jesse!" she turns on the spot to face her "star student", because, even though she's really REALLY mad at him right now, he's still the best male she's got. "Follow my lead. _I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas please-"_

Jesse takes a deep breath, trying to look professional. (But failing miserably, if I do say so myself. He looks more timid than anything else). _"Fold 'em, let 'em hit me, raise it. Baby stay with me..."_

_ "_Thank you Jesus!" Shelby throws her hands up in the air. "Miracles do exist. But you guys are so...LIFELESS!" Some of the people who were day dreaming shoot up quickly when she over pronounces the word "lifeless". She walks about the stage with a certain presence that makes my insides flutter about nervously. And Rachel Berry doesn't get nervous. Until now, apparently.

It kind of seems like Shelby's been ignoring me all hour, but maybe that's because she knows she'll get one-on-one rehearsal time with me after school anyways. In any case, she won't make eye contact with me at all. Maybe she is still mad.

"Jesse," she commands. "Give me a show face."

He pauses for a minute, then brightens up his face drastically, giving her the cheesiest, most dramatic, suck-up smile that i've ever seen. He totally nailed it.

"THAT is a show face!" Shelby says. "I want you to try so hard, it's literally HURTING you. I want a look SO optimistic, it could cure cancer!"

Everyone looks at Jesse, then tries to the best of their ability to copy his expression precisely. A lot of them get it right, but a fair few seem to have no idea what they're doing. I scoff. Amateurs.

"Thank you! Now, let's take Bad Romance from the top."

As soon as Shelby's foot leaves that stage, everyone rushes to their places and takes in a deep breath, knowing that the second Shelby turns around, we better be ready to sing. She claps her hands together sharply, crisply. The music starts immediately.

"Woaaoooohhh woah woah. Caught in a bad romance," a girl named Isabelle begins. "Woooaaaoooh woah woah caught in a bad romance. Ra ra ah ah ah. Roma- roma ma. Ga ga oh la la, want your bad romance."

"I want your ugly, I want your disease," I sing out loud and clear, giving it all of the theatricality and energy I can possibly muster. I want her to be proud. "I want your everything as long as it's free, I want your love. Love love love I want your love."

"I want your psycho-" Jesse starts but Shelby cuts the whole song off.

"No! You're still missing something..." she runs her hand through her hair. "I just can't tell what yet...everyone, take five while I figure this out. Drink a red bull. A monster. Ten gallons of Coffee, ANYTHING. But WAKE UP."

They all shuffle off of the stage to do as their told, but before anyone can get anywhere, Shelby pipes up again. "And ladies, I don't want to hear any complaints about chaffing, just because you're being forced to wear metal underwear. That's not my problem."

I sigh. This is going to be a long day if this is how Shelby's going to act. I pray it's a one-time thing.

Guess God just didn't hear this prayer. Just my luck.

. . . . . . . .

Shelby POV:

_"I'm marvelous, I'm marvelous, i'm marvelous, so marvelous. She's got to love nobody. Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face. She's got to love nobody..." _Rachel sings clearly, but she seems almost shy about it as well. I can tell that, though she's doing an amazing job, she's not giving it her all, and I know for a fact that she can do better. I've heard her do so much better. What's her issue? She's been acting weird all week. It's starting to irritate me. This isn't her full potential. How do I unlock that? She can do such great things with the talent she has...

"Rachel, open your mouth a little wider, clear your throat and use your head voice. You're trying to push these notes with your chest voice, and though you can hit them like that, it would sound a lot better if you pulled that sound up." I coach. She nods, looking tired, and re-sings the same verse for the fifteenth time in the past twenty minutes. I can tell she's getting frustrated with me, but I can't blame her for it. I'M getting frustrated with me.

We've been at this for an hour, standing next to the shiny black baby grand in the living room of my apartment. Maybe I should have made her warm up her voice by going a little higher up the scale. Or maybe i'm just pushing her too hard. But why not be the best? If you can't do your best, then don't do anything at all, right? Ugh. I need something to take my confusion out on, and my mouth just shoots things off at her before I have time to think about it.

"I am a shining star. Sing that." I instruct, sitting down at the piano and playing up the scale, deciding that I very well should warm her up better.

"I am a shining star."

"Good, now higher."

"I am a shining star."

"Again."

"I am a shining star."

"One more."

"I can't hit that."

"Yes, you can.

"I am a shining star."

Her voice cracks, even though I've heard her sing higher than that F#, and I know that she could hit it in her sleep. I give her a tired look and she growls. "I told you, I couldn't hit it."

"Rachel, you could sing that in your sleep!" I argue.

"I FEEL half asleep NOW!" she whines.

Where is this tone coming from? I didn't raise her to speak to me like-oh. Right. Well, I didn't raise her at ALL, so there you go.

"You're pushing me too hard-" she tries to continue.

"I'm taking you out of that comfort zone you love so much. You cannot possibly tell me that you want to aspire as a performer, and then just quit trying."

"It's just one day-"

"One day of less rehearsal time."

"I give up!" Rachel says, spinning around on the spot in an attempt at one of her "storm outs". I grab her by the arm before she can escape and spin her around to face me, our eyes narrowing at each others. She got the attitude from me, too, but never once have I ever said that "giving up" was okay. It's not okay, and it isn't an option, either.

"Listen here, little girl. Corcoran's don't give up. Berry's don't give up either. You can't storm out on me. I_ invented _that storm out. You think you can out-diva me, go ahead and try. It won't do you any good."

"I'm really disliking you right now, Shelby."

"Good. My name's Shelby Corcoran, nice to meet you. I'm not your mother right now, i'm your vocal coach. Now put all of that emotion into a song."

Rachel looked flabbergasted. "_Excuse me? _You piss me off and then tell me to sing about it?!"

"Yep."

She's lost for words, but then she swallows, in an attempt to regain her composure. "Fine. Let's diva-off."

"Diva off? Baby, there _is_ no competition when you're against Shelby Corcoran."

"Yeah? Prove it."

She's challenging me? ME? I don't think so, baby girl._ "_Pick a song." I challenge back.

"Take Me Or Leave Me." her answer is automatic.

I laugh out loud. "You're really going to try and attack me at my home base? Rachel, I created the role of Maureen. That's MY song. You really think you can sing it better than me?" I'm being this rude on purpose, to get to her. I'm going to get her worked up about it, then intentionally screw over a few notes to make her more confident. This is how you build courage. If Rachel thinks she can out sing me in a diva-off starring a song from a role that I originated, imagine that bravery booster. She'd come out of her shell so much more.

Taking one of the wireless mics I have laying on my entertainment center, I turn it on and hand it to her. "You start." I say, taking a mic for myself and starting up a karaoke version of RENT's Take Me Or Leave Me.

"What, you want Joanne's part? Isn't that counter-productive?" Rachel asks.

I shrug. "I'll jump in whenever."

"Give me a break!" Rachel practically shouts. It takes me a few seconds to realize that she isn't actually saying that to me, but, in fact, quoting the musical. "Every single day, I walk down the street. I hear people say, "Baby, so sweet!". Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me! Boys, girls, I can't help it, baby. So be kind, and don't lose your mind. Just remember, that i'm your baby. Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn, take me baby, or leave me. Take me baby or leave me-"

She's doing fantastic, i'll give her that. When she wants something, she goes for it and takes down the other opponent until she gets what she wants. Good. I like that quality in her. It shows her intentions are pure, it shows her persistence is golden, and it shows that I'm not just wasting my time trying to make her a star. She already is a star. She doesn't need my help.

Rachel POV:

Shelby takes over, eyeing me curiously. I can't tell if the expression on her face is good or bad, so for now i'll just call it "mutual".

"A tiger in a cage, can NEVER see the sun. This diva needs her stage! Baby, let's have FUN! You are the one I chose! Folks would KILL to fill your shoes! You love the limelight too, now baby. So be mine, and don't waste my time crying, "Oh, Honeybear, are you still my-my-my baby?!" Take me for what I am! Who I was meant to be! And if you give a damn, TAKE ME BABY, or leave me."

Shelby POV:

I intentionally screwed up a little in the middle, seeing if Rachel can spot my fake weakness and one-up me. She's doing so well.

"No way, can I be what I'm not." she sings. "But hey, don't you want your girl hot?!"

"Don't fight," I continue. "Don't lose your head. Cuz every night, who's in your bed? WHO? Who's in your bed?"

"Kiss pookie," Rachel steals my favorite line, and dare I say, may have even pouted better than me. That girl is starting to put me to shame. I start singing to 80% of my full potential now, to see if she can keep up.

"It won't work," I sing. "I look before I leap. I love margins and discipline. I make lists in my sleep, baby, what's my sin? Never quit, I follow through. I hate mess, but I love you. What to do with my impromptu, baby? So be wise, cuz this girl satisfies. You've got a prize, so don't compromise. You're one lucky baby!"

"Take me for what I am!" Rachel cuts in.

"A control freak." I add in.

"Who I was meant to be-"

"A SNOB, yet over attentive."

"-and if you give a damn-"

"A lovable, droll, GEEK."

"Take me baby, or leave me,"

"and anal retentive!"

By the time we actually get somewhere near finishing the whole song, we're both emotionally, theatrically, and vocally exhausted from trying to out sing one another. Let's face it-we're both so talented that neither of us can win. I hate tying just as much as Rachel does, but I'm pretty sure that this diva-off is Switzerland at this point.

"...Take me baby," we harmonize for the ending. "Or leave me. Guess i'm leaving. I'm gone." we finish the song in unison. By the time we're done, we're both out of breath and drained. I high five her.

"That's what I wanted from you the entire time. That much energy. 110% at all times. You see how you were trying to knock me out of the park there?"

Rachel nods, finally understanding why I ticked her off to begin with, and seeing my true brilliance.

"Act like you're trying to beat me in every song you sing, even if it's a solo. Your competitive side is one of your best qualities."

She downs a bottle of water so quickly that I have to laugh.

"Good job. I'm proud of you. You're free to go."

She smiles and hugs me. "Thanks Shel-mom."

I hesitate, because it hurts a little that she almost called me Shelby instead of mom. Does she feel the need to call me mom because she's afraid she'll hurt my feelings if she doesn't? Or does she genuinely think of me as her mom?

"You're welcome, baby. Anytime. That's what I'm here for."

"I love you." when she says this, I know she means it. Somehow.

"I love you too," I say back. And i've never meant anything more in my life.


	10. Everything Changes

**I apologize for my longer-than-it-usually-takes-update. I've had a LOT on my plate recently, and I just didn't have as much time as I would have preferred to get this chapter typed up. But, as promised, I have questions to answer before starting with the chapter.**

**flowerangel16: To answer your question, yes. In this particular story, I imagine that Shelby Corcoran originated the role of both Maureen Johnson in RENT, as well as the role of Elphaba, in Wicked. You'll find out more about her past within the next two chapters. :)**

**Karen: You pointed out that Rachel's dads seem a bit cold rather than caring and loving, and was wondering if that was why Rachel was so desperate to have a mom, other than obvious reasons of wanting a mom. The truth is, when I started this story, I didn't want it to be one of LeRoy and Hiram being jerks. In the show, they seem like loving fathers that want the best for Rachel, and I plan to keep them as such. But I do see them as maybe restrained from Rachel, a little bit. What I mean by that, is they don't really understand her as well as Shelby does and/or would. Rachel's dads will give Rachel practically anything that she needs. But the few things they can't give her, no matter how much they want to, are the most important. An understanding relationship between parent and child, closeness, compassion, and motherly protection. I think that's why Rachel is so desperate for Shelby to like her and get so close to her. Rachel wants to get the best deal that life can offer her, and Shelby is apart of that package deal. Does that makes sense? I hope so.**

**You all also might be inclined to know that I made Shelby's birthday the same day as Idina's (May 30th) just for the sake of laziness and me not wanting to have to come up with another date. xD**

**Hope everyone else reading this story took the time to read that excruciatingly long intro, because, though i'm happy to answer any questions you guys have, I don't know how lenient I will be with repeated questions. I hope those answers cleared everything up, and if you have any other questions, I'll be more than happy to answer them. Just ask in the reviews!**

**I still don't own Glee. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review for me! ~~hayleynymphadora**

Chapter 10: Everything Changes

Rachel POV:

I've been doing a lot of back and forth recently, flip flopping between school, Vocal Adrenaline Rehearsals, Jesse's constant mood swings, privet rehearsals with Shelby, time at home with my dads, and homework. I'm surprised how I've even managed to stick to my sleeping schedule, (though it hasn't been without difficulty, and it's getting to the point where I might actually have to cut out my elliptical work-out all together). I love the fact that Shelby's pushing me, because she knows how good I can really be, and I understand the "you can never do too much" attitude she's got going on, because in any other circumstance, I'd be the same way. But I can't help but feel that i'm being horribly over worked. Not just by her, of course, I have all of those other variables creeping in on me as well, it's just that...can't enough ever be ENOUGH?

Somehow, i've managed to keep my straight A status, though my spanish grade has dropped to an A-, which worries me considerably. But i've developed a system for learning new songs for glee and still managing to have time to study and get homework done. Each time Shelby passes out a song I don't know (which is rare, mind you, but it happens on the occasion), I download it from itunes and let it ring through my ipod while I do homework and/or study for a test. That strategy seemed to work out alright, until I started remembering lyrics and which song I was listening to, rather than the material I was supposed to be studying. Therefore, I have come up with a new plan. I simply play the song until I fall asleep. It's a proven fact that listening to something while you sleep actually helps you retain the information. The only problem with THAT is, now I don't have a morning alarm, (because my ipod is what usually wakes me up). My Dad has volunteered to be my substitute alarm clock, for the time being, but that throws me off schedule by twenty minutes every morning, leaving me rushing to get out the door to Shelby's Range Rover in time. I don't like to keep her waiting.

I may seem high maintenance, but I suppose I've just always been like that. I like getting what I want, and who doesn't? I pick my goals and I achieve them. It's not my fault that sometimes my goals get in the way of my sleep. That's simply the way things are.

When Dad wakes me up, it frightens me. I was in the middle of dreaming a particularly good dream. It was West Side Story, but I was Maria-one of my favorite and most frequent dreams. He opens the door and says, in a clear voice, (and though not particularly loud, it still makes me jump), "Rachel Barbra Berry, you don't make dreams come true by laying in bed all day.".

I moan, and flip over, pulling my pillow over my head and trying to block out his voice. If it was a weekday, I might actually attempt getting out of bed. But it's saturday. SATURDAY. It is seven o'clock on a saturday. I refuse to move. "C'mon, Rach." I hear him try to coax me awake. Nope. Still not moving.

"We made waffles," I hear daddy sing-song as he also walks into my bedroom. Now my mind is arguing with itself.

When I still don't get up, my dads sigh and leave the room. "Can't say we didn't warn her," dad sing-songs back. I hear their footsteps in the hallway as they walk away.

Waffles? Did he say waffles?

No. You're not getting up.

...b-but...but daddy made waffles.

But you're too tired to eat waffles.

One can never be too tired to eat waffles, Rachel.

Eventually, my hungry stomach's argument triumphs over that of my tired body. I slowly flip to the side of my bed and roll out of it, standing up and getting a head rush. I close my eyes, pinch the bridge of my nose, and count to five. When I open my eyes again, I'm not nearly as dizzy. Once my legs start to gain function again, I step forward, and end up stepping on my AP Geometry book. Hmm. I must have fallen asleep working on that last night. I pick up the assignment and the book and toss them over to my bed. The assignment's not finished, and probably half-wrong. Good thing it's saturday.

When I finally make it out to the kitchen, I spy with my little eye, none other than the infamous Kurt Hummel, flipping through a Vogue magazine and sipping on coffee. He ruffles my hair as I walk past, and I pout, trying to flatten it back down, with no such success.

"Ah. The Drama Queen awakens." he announces, pushing a plate of waffles towards me as I sit down with a glass of orange juice. "It's about time. Aren't you normally up and around at six?"

I shrug. "Shelby says I should start sleeping more. A good diva needs her beauty sleep."

Kurt clicks his tongue in a disapproving fashion. "Young Rachel. So gullible. Shelby just wants you to sleep in so SHE can sleep in."

"Not true!" I protest, my mouth full of buttery, syrupy goodness. I refuse to add that Shelby doesn't sleep. Not much, anyways, due to the nightmares that I have yet to find out more about.

"So true!" Kurt tosses back. I stifle a yawn. "Ok. We need to go to the mall today," Kurt announces. "I'm in dire need of a new fedora."

I scratch my head and finish my glass of orange juice. Why am I so tired? I'm never tired in the morning. "Ok. Sure. I could use some new..."

"Honey, you could use some new everything, starting with your sweaters and ending with your headbands." Kurt says as kindly as he can. I squint my eyes at him. My fashion sense is a constant battle between us. A battle that, until recently, was supposed to be declared neutral. "One thing at a time, one thing at a time," Kurt mutters.

Dad enters the kitchen and kisses the top of my head. "Did I hear something about a mall trip today?"

"Only because you never stop eavesdropping." I point out.

My father wears a look of mock defensiveness. "Me? Eavesdropping? Never... Do you kids need a ride?"

"That would be fantastic," Kurt replies with a smile, finishing off his orange juice. I finish my breakfast and start to get out ingredients for some lukewarm honey lemon water. Kurt gives me a funny look.

"Shelby recommended that I start drinking some every morning." I explain off.

"Oh, and what Momma Bear says goes?" Kurt asks with a questioning raised eyebrow.

I shrug. "She's also my vocal coach, and she said that this was good for the vocal chords."

Dad and Kurt exchange sideways glances and I roll my eyes, taking a sip of my honey-lemon water. What is it with everybody treating Shelby like the bad guy? I mean, sure, she's the coach of Kurt's rival group at regionals, I suppose I understand that. But couldn't he be a little more supportive of the whole situation? I guess I'll worry about it later. But I'm still sick of Shelby's name being taboo in this household. Something needs to be done about that.

"Alrighty then," Kurt breaks the silence. "Are you ready to go?"

I nod. "Let me grab my purse and jacket...and cell." I hover for a moment, and Kurt waves his hands in the official "go on" gesture. I jog to my room, pulling on a jacket and stuffing my cell in the pocket before grabbing my purse and following Kurt out the front door. Before I can make it to the car, my phone goes off.

**-Are you drinking honey-lemon water like I suggested? Xo Shelby-**

My smile broadens. How did I know that she would question my ability to obey? I guess the answer to that is that Shelby is just as stubborn as I am.

**-Yes, I am! Did you doubt me?-**

Kurt stole the front seat when I had my head down texting. So, defeated, I hop in the back.

**-Mother's intuition.-**

That has become a running joke in between the two of us now. I'm debating whether or not I should tell her about the whole "Shelby is taboo" thing. Before I can truly think about it, my fingers are typing.

**-I don't think my dads like you very much. Did you do something to upset them?-**

I regret it the second I send it, but what can I do about it now? My options are close to nothing. By the time she answers back, we're halfway to the mall.

**-...I don't know, Rachel. Things between your fathers and I have been tense ever since the day you were born. It's a long story that I don't feel like explaining right now. I knew the second I saw you in rehearsal that day that a mother-daughter relationship between the two of us would be complicated. LeRoy and Hiram and I are going to have to sort out our differences. Anyways, It's nothing you need to worry about. I'll take care of it.-**

All I can think after reading that is I hope she knows what she's doing. Though, unfortunately, she probably doesn't. I decide to just focus on my day out with Kurt, instead of focusing on the negative though. Glass half full, Rachel. Glass half full.

"I'll pick you two up whenever. Just call me."

"Kay, Dad. Thanks," I say, kissing his cheek.

"Anytime, Barbra."

Ah. Barbra. People calling me by my middle name has yet to ever disappoint me.

We enter the North Hills Mall with linked arms, heading towards Rue 21. I'm about to question his choice to go here, of all places, but before I can, he opens his mouth to speak. "You need a new wardrobe, Rachel. That's all there is to it. You can't switch schools, discover your mom, and become the new lead of Vocal Adrenaline dressed like THAT."

"Kurt, we've been through this-"

"Rachel, move away from the sweaters! They are suffocating you! What do you wear in the summer?!"

"Dresses!"

"With polka dots on them?" he questions, clearly bored. He holds a cute flowery shirt (that I would never have looked at without him being here) in front of me, eyeing it judgingly before nodding and using my arm as rack to hold it. I sigh. "Look, Rachel, you're a very creative and outgoing person. Show it with fashion! Don't be restricted with your clothes! I'm doing this as a favor."

"You're doing this because you're bored and need a charity case."

"Do you want to look good or not?!"

I stop arguing.

"Good. Now, take this." he shoves another shirt at me, this one is striped white and grey. It isn't bad looking, it's just not what i'm used to wearing. After throwing four pairs of pants at me, and two more shirts, he directs me towards the dressing rooms. Hesitantly, I take off my skirt and red sweater and pull on some skinny jeans and the first shirt that Kurt shoved at me. After examining myself in the mirror, I come to a valid conclusion. I look good. Sure, there's a first time for everything, but maybe Kurt's right. Maybe I DO need a new wardrobe. Once I finally get through trying everything on in this particular store, (I think it was something along the lines of twenty items?) Kurt approves ten of them and we move on to the next store, paying with my dad's credit card. Don't worry, I'll pay him back later. I'm sure he won't mind.

Next we hit Bath and Body works, to stock up on more skin care products for my thirty minute face washing ritual before bed. Kurt does a ritual too, but it's not quite the same as mine. I pay for this with my own money, and we move on. While on our way to Aeropostale, we pass by a vendor that catches both of our eyes. They're selling Broadway merchandise, and we both gasp. I run straight to the Barbra Streisand items, and Kurt follows closely behind me, trailing me like a puppy.

The first thing my hands grab for is a black t shirt, with Barbra's face in the middle of it. It says Funny Girl along the top, and it's absolutely darling. I check the price, and almost cry.

"How much?!" Kurt asks, peeking around my shoulder to try and find the price.

"Too much." I whine.

Kurt finally spies the price. "Ugh. We can't charge these to the credit card, I suppose?"

I shake my head sadly.

"Okay. My treat then." He says, taking down one his size, and one my size. My mouth practically drops to the floor. "Are you serious?!"

"I'm Kurt. Of course i'm being serious. You can never pass up a golden opportunity like this. Especially not when that golden opportunity has Barbra Streisand all over it."

I hug Kurt tightly. "You're the best!"

"I know," he says, looking at himself in a mini mirror and fixing his hair. "Sometimes it's overwhelming." We both laugh.

After he pays for the shirts, his stomach growls. He looks down at his stomach and mutters something along the lines of "something should probably be done about this monster".

I laugh. "The food court is all the way upstairs."

Kurt sighs, checking his phone. "I know. You think we could walk to the Lima Bean from here?"

"And eat what? Mochas?"

"Don't make fun, I just bought you Barbra."

"I know, I know. You want to just get some pizza or something?"

He puts his phone in his pocket. "I suppose so. After you."

. . . . . . . .

We're just exiting The Gap when we see Shelby, passing by that awesome Broadway vendor, and heading towards the front exit of the mall. She's on her phone, and seems to be confused or upset about something. I can't help but wonder if it's coincidence that she's here, or if one of my dads told her where I was. Then again, if she wanted to see me, she wouldn't be heading towards the door. Kurt and I pick up our pace, so we can catch up to her.

"I'll talk to you later about it, alright? I'm not sure what I'm going to do." she says into her cell. There's a pause. "Okay. Love you too. Bye." she hangs up and turns around, spying Kurt and me. Her confused look instantly turns into a smile. It's a show face smile-She's still clearly upset about something, and doesn't want me to know.

"Hello, Miss Corcoran. Nice to see you here on this fine day." Kurt says with a smile. His is a show face too.

"It's nice to see the two of you as well." she replies. "And you can call me Shelby, Kurt. You don't have to call me Miss Corcoran if you don't want to."

Kurt simply nods.

"So what brings you here, mom?" I ask her curiously. Kurt shifts uneasily next to me. I don't think he's ever heard me call Shelby "mom" before.

"Um...Bath and Body works," she answers, her eyes sparkling. "And Barbra Streisand."

Wow. Sometimes we are so alike, it's scary. Would it be too nosy of me to ask who she was on the phone with just now? I guess it would...but maybe i'll ask anyways.

"Were you okay, on the phone just now? You seemed a little upset," I try to say it casually, but it comes off a little more nosy than I had hoped.

"What? Oh. That. No, I was just talking to my mom about something. Nothing to worry about, we're always butting heads with each other."

I nod, not totally convinced, but I should probably just let it go for now. Meanwhile, Kurt hasn't said a word, which is unusual, for him. I clear my throat and speak again. "Hey, you should come over for dinner tonight. My dads have been talking about getting together with you sometime to discuss...everything..."

**Shelby POV:**

I knew that this question would come up soon, but I didn't think it would be this soon. How can I explain all that happened without making her dads look like the bad guys? LeRoy and Hiram are excellent parents. They deserve all the credit for raising Rachel, and what happened at the hospital is irrelevant. But that story is going to pop up sooner or later, and I'm praying for later rather than the alternative.

"Um, i'm not so sure that tonight is the best night, Rach-"

"Come on, Mom, please?!" she gives me puppy dog eyes. Aww. Honey. I'm the Coach of Vocal Adrenaline. It's going to take a lot more than that if you want to break me.

"I don't think so, Rachel." my eyes are pleading.

"Why not Shelby? I'll come too, so you guys aren't completely alone with Hiram and LeRoy if you want." if Kurt hadn't just spoken, I would've forgotten that the poor kid was even there. He clearly cannot stand to be in my presence, but is doing this to help Rachel. He's such a sweet boy.

I sigh. "Okay, okay. Let me...just...You know, you should probably talk to your dads about this before inviting me over anyways."

"But you're my mom." Rachel protests.

"But they are your legal guardians." I throw back. With a groan, she pulls out her phone to call them.

Meanwhile, Kurt and I are left by ourselves. Kurt doesn't look completely angry that she left him alone with me, but I don't think he particularly loves her for it, either. But i've had enough of this tension already.

"Look, Kurt, if you don't like my students in Vocal Adrenaline, then fine. Hate them as much as you want. But please don't hate me just because of the things that they've done. I've had nothing to do with any of that. It would be like me hating on Will just because Puck's in jail."

That actually got Kurt to smile a little bit. A genuine smile, this time, too. None of that show face business.

"But i'm nothing like them, okay? I don't want your friendship with Rachel to be affected just because i'm her mother, and I don't want you to hate me just because i'm the coach of your rival show choir at competition."

Kurt looks me in the eyes for a moment before answering, his blue eyes compassionate. "I don't hate you, Shelby Corcoran. I respect you, for doing what you do. I respect you as a Broadway diva, and I respect you as Rachel's birthmother. Please excuse my spare anger being tossed towards you at the moment, but I do hate Vocal Adrenaline...besides Rachel, of course."

I nod. "I understand that. I'm sorry for the way they've treated the New Directions. I've worked them hard and punished them for it, but clearly not enough."

"You can never punish those kids enough." Kurt looks like he's joking, but I can't be completely sure. Either way, I smile, and before I can respond back, Rachel is walking towards us, shoving her phone in her jacket pocket.

I raise my eyebrows, awaiting an answer.

"My dads wanted Shelby to come over tonight anyways, apparently you three have a lot to talk about. Kurt, they said it was fine for you to come as well, because apparently a lot of the things that the adults have to discuss, i'm not allowed to hear, and you'll be able to keep me company once I get sent away." she says it all in one breath, yet seems unfazed by the lack of air her lungs are receiving.

"I guess that settles it then." I say, running a hand through the bottom of my long brown hair and pulling my bag up over my shoulder. "I suppose you two need a ride there?"

"Please?" Rachel asks kindly. I smile.

"I'll meet you at the Range Rover." I toss her the keys. "Do not start that car without me."

"Where are you going?" Kurt questions.

"Bathroom." I answer. "I'll be with you in a moment."

The two teens shrug and head towards my Range Rover while I head towards the bathroom. There's no one in here right now, and I couldn't be more thankful. I pull my cell out and type in my mom's number as quickly as I can. She answers after two rings.

"Shelby?"

"Mom?"

"What is it, baby?"

"Hiram and LeRoy want me over for dinner tonight. According to Rachel, they said that the three of us have a lot to discuss." I explain off.

"You need to breathe." mom instructs. Am I panting? I can't be sure anymore. Why am I so nervous? Even if they DO want to talk about the night at the hospital, Rachel will never hear it, right? She'll be in her room with Kurt? "Just be honest with them, Shelly. Tell them what you want."

"But I don't know what I want!" I complain. I feel like a little kid whining like this, but at this point it's redundant to even care about that.

"Do you want Rachel?"

"Of course I do!"  
"Full rights?"

"No. I could never do that to her or her dads."

"Any custody? Maybe half?"

"What would be the point in that? She'll be eighteen in three years." I'm clearly being very helpful right now, aren't I?

"Then what do you want?"

I pause before answering. "I just want to be able to see my baby girl without being glared at by Hiram or LeRoy. I want to be able to take my baby home with me for more than just two days every two weeks. I want to be able to train her so that she's ready to go New York like she wants to. So that she's ready to fight for her dreams."

"So, tell them that." mom states simply. "Shelby, this doesn't have to be a big deal."

Ugh. She just doesn't understand. But parents never do, do they?

"Okay," I give up. "Fine. I have to go."

"Goodluck. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

For a little while, I just stare at my reflection in the mirror. My God, am I the biggest mess. I haven't slept properly for days, my makeup is running, and I just look and feel totally emotionally and physically drained. I fix my makeup and rush out to the Range Rover, thanking the Lord above that it's still where I left it. Rachel and Kurt and laughing and singing to the radio when I get in the front seat.

_"...but oh it's Heaven, nowadays..."_

Ah. Chicago. I turn it down just a little bit and turn the key in the ignition, starting the engine. "You guys buckled?" I question. They slowly buckle their seatbelts and I just shake my head and laugh. Typical teenagers, thinking that they can just not wear a seatbelt because they're 15. Well let me tell you something, Rachel Berry. If I get pulled over tonight because of you, you will never ever EVER hear the end of it. So there.

Though I wish the house was further away, we pull into 241 Birch Hill Road way sooner than I wanted to. I kill the engine and turn to Rachel, at this point not even caring that Kurt is also with us, because, odds are, she's going to tell him everything anyways. That's probably what Hiram and LeRoy assumed as well, which is also most likely the main reason why they're letting him come along tonight.

"What do you want, Rachel? Before we start getting into all of this." I ask her. "Because at the end of the day, it's your life, and it's up to you. It's not up to me, or LeRoy, or Hiram. So what do you want?"

"I..." she hesitates before answering. "I want you as a mother, and a vocal coach. I want to be able to see you more often. I want to be able to say your name in the house without getting dirty looks from my dads. It's like you're name is taboo, and that's ridiculous. I want them to treat you like you're apart of this family too, and we're all in this together."

Oh, my sweet baby. I wish it was that easy, honey, I really do. For your sake, and everyone else's. I dry swallow.

"Alright." I say. "You know that this is going to be a really long night, right?"

**Rachel POV:**

It is? I was just under the impression we were all having dinner. But the look of pure loathing, trepidation, fear, and hope in Shelby's eyes tell me otherwise. How long is tonight going to be, exactly? Where will all of these conversations lead? This could turn into a fight. This could turn into a freaking war. They would'nt kick Shelby out of my life, would they? They can't do that, can they? Isn't there some sort of contract that prevents that? Oh, there's a contract, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't have anything to do with wether or not they can make me kiss Shelby goodbye forever. Suddenly, I'm thankful that Kurt volunteered to come tonight. I'm going to need him for support. Things are really going to change tonight. So far, I can't decide if the change will be good, or horrible. But everything changes, and that's just something I need to learn to accept. Suck it up, Rachel. It's about time you got a mother.

* * *

**One of those "I need to set myself up for a good chapter" chapters, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. A little bit of Kurt Hummel never harmed anybody, right? xD Again, I apologize for the longer-than-usual update, but I make it up to you by giving you an epic chapter today as well, ch.11. I really like ch.11 and I hope that you will too. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! xD ~~hayleynymphadora**


	11. Black and White

**Here it is! What you've all been waiting for! Shelby reveals her life story, but not quite all of it. There's still something she's not telling anybody, and the guilt is eating at her constantly. Something that you, the readers, very well should know by now, and another thing, which nobody knows yet, (except for Shelby of course). Can you figure out what she's hiding? If you think you have a guess, write it out in the reviews. **

**I don't own Glee, just so you know. :p haha**

**REVIEW REVIEW for me! xD ~~hayleynymphadora**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Black and White**

**Shelby POV:**

Twenty minutes. I've been in the Berry household for twenty minutes, and no one has said a word. I guess I knew that things would be awkward, but seriously? THEY wanted ME to come over, and they want ME to start the discussion? That's not how things work, Berry Men, in case you've forgotten who I am. Shelby Kimberly freaking Corcoran. And I'm not playing games.

Finally, Rachel just decides that if no one else is going to break the silence, she'll do it herself.

"I'm not picking sides tonight." she announces. All eyes and heads turn towards her, including that of Kurt Hummel. I'm assuming his plan is to just keep quiet until he's left the table. He has practiced as such so far... "I'm not." she repeated. "I love you all equally, and-"

"How could you possibly love her as much as you love your father and I?" LeRoy asks. "She didn't even raise you." I'm trying as hard as I possibly can not to reach across the table and smack him in front of Rachel. Keep your cool, Shelby. This is only phase 1 of 100.

"I don't want any finger pointing tonight either!" Rachel demands. "No blaming each other for anything. All three of you signed a contract. You all agreed to this, whether you want to admit it or not, and no one is to blame for the predicament that we're in. If you're going to blame anybody, share the blame equally."

That almost stung to hear, but the Berry men and I look at each other, giving a nod meaning a silent code of "no blaming or yelling until Rachel is upstairs".

"Mom," she turns her attention directly towards me. I dry swallow. "Shelby. I want to hear your story."

"My story?"

"Everything. Beginning to end."

I give her a questioning look and she sighs, seeming almost irritated. "I already know my dads' stories."

"Um...alright...Fine. Things started when I was eighteen. I had just graduated from high school, and I was moving to New York." People around the table relax back in their chairs, seeing that this story will be somewhat lengthy. "I had half of my tuition for college at NYU, and was barely making enough money to pay off my rent and everything else that needed to be taken care of. I was new to all of this. New to life on my own. I was desperate and scared. At one point, my heat and electricity went off, because I didn't get the bill paid in time.

"So one night, when I was trying to start a fire for some heat, my eyes scanned across an add in the newspaper. Two men, Hiram and LeRoy Berry, wanted a child. A daughter, in particular. But they couldn't have one on their own. I was starving and freezing, I really needed the money, and they seemed like nice men, so I went for it. The money would get me through the rest of the semester of college, and it would get my electricity, heat, and rent paid off for the next couple of months. I was hoping that by that time, I would have a better job and things would get themselves worked out. I was hoping that life would get a little easier. Unluckily, being pregnant and alone isn't as easy as I might've wished.

"Even though things were hard, I never once put myself before you, Rachel. Even when you were in the womb. I cradled you in my arms and sang you to sleep every night. Don't Rain On My Parade seemed to be your favorite, you always kicked to the beat of it." I laugh, remembering the time that I had spent with Rachel before she was born. Though she wasn't yet here, she was somehow still HERE. She was with me. Close to me. At that moment, no matter what the Berry men had paid me, no matter what the contract I signed had said-Rachel was mine. "Your dads and I split the expenses. I paid half of the doctors bills, and all the money for the maternity clothes, I might add." that made Rachel smile, a little. I keep going.

"Everything was fine. We were all getting by well enough. Then I went into labor almost a month early. None of us were expecting it, though, believe me. I was in the middle of a class at NYU when my water broke. Your dads didn't know about anything though, until I got to the hospital. I was in too much pain to just stop what I was doing to call them, and no one else around me knew that they existed. They probably all just thought I got knocked up from a one-night-stand gone wrong." I laugh, and the others laugh with me. I may as well get to the harsh part. Unless the men don't want me to tell her... I give them a wondering look, but they don't seem to be objecting to anything, so I continue.

"It was December 18, 1994. I was nineteen when I gave birth to you, Rachel. I got to see you for two seconds, while the nurse was cleaning you off." I'm crying now. The tears are flowing freely down my face, and I have absolutely no way of stopping them, so I don't. "You may not have known me, but I swear to God, while the nurse was taking you away, you turned your little head around and you looked at me. Your brown eyes were dazzling. You were so precious. You have no idea how amazing it felt, to know that I had given birth to someone as incredible as you. You have no idea how horrible it felt to just sit there, defenseless, as they took you away from me. I wasn't allowed to hold you. It went against the damn contract, which was valid the second you were born." I wipe my tears with my napkin and notice the sympathy looks I'm getting from Kurt and Rachel. Even Hiram and LeRoy seem just a little bit moved, but they weren't about to show it in their expressions.

"I'm not crying for sympathy." I mutter. "I don't know why I'm crying."

"Because it pains you," Kurt practically whispers. "We understand. You don't have to be ashamed of tears, Shelby."

I nod thankfully, and decide to go full speed ahead now.

"The next day, Rachel, I begged to be able to go and see you. The contract never said that I couldn't look at you from afar, or even up close. The contract simply stated that I couldn't talk to you until you turned eighteen, unless you discovered me first. I asked Hiram and LeRoy if I could visit you and they said no. They told me that they were grateful for what I did, but now you belonged to them, and my services were no longer needed. That was the first time I felt like a cash whore. I felt like they had just ripped my heart out of my body and smashed it under their feet. They had the power to decide whether or not I could see my OWN daughter. Suddenly, things weren't up to me, and I didn't like it. You know me, I like to be in charge of things-particularly my own life, and the life of my daughter. But then I realized that you weren't mine anymore. I hated myself for just giving you away. I didn't realize how hard it was going to be. But there is NOTHING more painful in this world, than losing your own child." I finally just stop talking. By the end of the story, my voice had turned raspy and grave. Rachel looks shocked, the Berry men are expressionless, and Kurt looks as though he doesn't know what to do or say, so compromises by taking a huge drink of water, and downing the glass entirely.

A dead silence follows, and I don't want to be the one to break it. Rachel gives in again.

"She wanted to see me. SEE me. Why wouldn't you let her?!" she questions, looking almost furious. I didn't mean for her to take sides with this. Oh shit, what have I done?

Hiram is the one to answer. "We didn't want her getting too attached to you, Rachel."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Language!"

"English!" she fumes. That's my girl.

LeRoy is the next to defend himself and his husband. "Rachel, we could see how much Shelby cared for you, no matter how many times we warned her that as soon as she gave birth to you, you belonged to us, not her. But she fell in love with you the second you first moved inside of her. When she first felt your little heartbeat. We were all powerless from that point on, until she gave birth to you, and that contract took it's stand. Once we had the contract in our favor, we had to use it to our advantage-"

"But the contract never said she couldn't see me. It said she couldn't TALK to me, unless I talked to her first."

"We could tell she wanted you as her own, and we couldn't have that. We had already paid her, we had waited nine months for a daughter, and we weren't prepared to wait for another nine months, if we could possibly find another donor in a short amount of time. We weren't getting any younger, Rachel." Hiram says.

"So you just shoved her away and told her she couldn't see her own daughter?"

"Why are you taking HER side?!"

"I SAID I wasn't going to take sides!" her voice raises. "I'm gaining perspective."

"Well could you gain a little of my perspective for a minute, please?"

"I'm trying, but my emotions just aren't agreeing. I understand what you're saying, Daddy, but that doesn't make it okay."

Hiram looks defeated, and I open my mouth to make things right. "Don't hate on your father, Rachel, this is my fault too. If I hadn't agreed to this-"

"Then I wouldn't have been born." Rachel dead pans. She has a good point. "I want to hear the rest of your story. What happened after you had me and they told you that you couldn't see me? Where've you been all this time?"

I take a deep breath, getting ready to finish off my life story. "After I had you, I needed something to fill the void in my life. Broadway was the closest thing that I could find that would do so. But no matter how much fun I was having on that stage, or how much emotion rang through the songs I sang every night-nothing could fill the hole in my heart that was left from when you were taken away from me-"

"You say that as if she was yours to begin with. As if you could've kept her." LeRoy glares.

" .TALK." Rachel fumes.

I keep going. "I auditioned for a workshop for a rock-opera musical called RENT. I got it. After a little while, the workshop had turned into a full off-Broadway production, and I was the original Maureen Johnson. Once the show went to Broadway though, I quit, due to the fact that I got the part of Elphaba Thropp in a new musical called-"

"Wicked," Kurt breathes.

"Yes. I played the Wicked Witch of the West on Broadway for six years. When I turned thirty, I moved back to Ohio, my home state, (knowing fully well that the Berry men had moved here with you) in the hopes that even though I wouldn't be able to talk to you-I'd still be able to see you. You have no clue how badly I ached to just get a glimpse of you. To see how much you had grown. To see the beautiful woman you have turned into. I did see glimpses of you, at the mall, in the bookstore, at the music store, walking down the street...but I never really SAW you. Not until Sectionals, when I heard you sing. You're a natural, by the way."

Rachel gives me a genuine smile. "Thanks. I think I got it from you."

"Don't give me all the credit. Your fathers are musical as well." I mutter, not wanting to fuel the fire of Hiram and LeRoy's hate towards me.

"And you've been coaching Vocal Adrenaline ever since?" Kurt finishes.

"Yeah. I was kind of hoping that you would go to Carmel High School, but I sort of figured that once Hiram and LeRoy found out I was coaching there, they would send you to McKinley." I say to Rachel.

There's a silence in which we all take in the information I've just spilled.

"Okay, Rachel. I think that's enough information for tonight." LeRoy says. "Why don't you and Kurt head up to your bedroom. I've already asked Burt if Kurt could stay with you tonight, and he said it was alright."

"But there's still a lot to talk about!" Rachel protests.

"We'll get to that another time. Right now, we need to talk to Shelby. Alone." Hiram explains. "Come over here and tell me goodnight."

Rachel stomps over to Hiram, and kisses him on the head. She does the same with LeRoy, before walking (a little lighter) towards me and hugging me tightly. "Goodnight." she says aloud so all three of us can hear. I don't want to let her go, but things aren't always about what I want, are they? I release her.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, Barbra."

"Goodnight, Rachel."

We all answer her simultaneously. Kurt stifles a laugh. "Goodnight, all."

"Goodnight Kurt."

They leave us alone to kill each other. Can't wait.

**Rachel POV:**

As soon as Kurt closes the door behind him, i'm biting at my nails and wishing I could go back down. Shelby's life story was pretty intense, and I know there's more to it than that. Her nightmares can't all be focused on JUST that. There has to be more that she isn't spilling. Meanwhile, my fathers are in way over their heads. Did they have to be so selfish? Though I suppose, since Shelby DID agree to all of this, I really was never hers to begin with. But that can't be true. I lived inside of the woman for nine months-that has to count for something, right? It isn't long before I realize that I'm pacing, but I'm too information-loaded to care.

"I wonder what else they're saying," I say aloud, staring at the wall in front of me.

"They're probably blaming each other, now that you aren't in their presence," Kurt states the obvious. "Rachel, there's no point in worrying about something you can't control."

"Why not? Shelby did for fifteen years."

"Yes, and do you see where THAT'S gotten her? She's a mess. She looks like she hasn't slept for days..."

"That's beside the point." I say quietly.

Kurt gives me a tight hug. "Look, I know this is really overwhelming, but I'm here, Rach, okay? If you need to rant, then by all means, rant. It's what i'm here for. You think Barbra ever got anywhere without throwing a fit every now and then? Emotions were made to be let out of the body."

I shake my head. "I'm not sure there's much else TO rant about, until I know more about what's going to happen."

Before Kurt can answer, a loud voice carries up the stairs.

... "SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER."

"THE HELL SHE ISN'T." ...

I cover my ears with my hands so I don't have to hear it. Kurt sympathetically turns on my ipod, practically blasting it. "I Feel Pretty" is up almost as loud at it can go. My eyes give out a silent thank you, and he nods. We listen to music in silence for the majority of the rest of the night, neither of us sleeping much at all.

**Shelby POV:**

"I want to train her, vocally. I want to be able to see her every day. I'm not asking for the rights to be her guardian, but now that the contract is broken, I would like some acknowledgement to my existence."

"You think you can just barge into our lives and-"

"SHE. FOUND. ME." I lie. I try not to think about that too much. I'm not lying. It's simply an acting exercise. I scoff to myself. Yeah. An exercise that can get yourself thrown in jail. "I didn't BARGE into anyone's life! Rachel needs a mother figure in her life, whether you want to admit to that or not. I'm perfectly capable of-"

"SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"THE HELL SHE ISN'T! I raised her for nine months! I cared for her when YOU couldn't! I don't see YOU giving birth to her!"

"Oh, that's so typical Shelby, taking all the credit. You didn't do it ALL by yourself. When are you going to stop and realize that Rachel doesn't need you? She's been just fine on her own for fifteen years-"

"If she didn't need me, she would've have come to me." I dead pan. "She obviously wants me in her life."

"You are so predictable-"

"You don't know me, Hiram!"

"-we knew that it would come to this!" LeRoy cuts in.

"Oh, so you knew that she would come looking for me? Explain to me then, why you're acting so surprised, now that she finally has." I glare.

"You were right, earlier, Shelby. You are a cash whore. You did it for the money, you never even cared about Rachel until you realized that you finally had something to call "your own". Something in your life you might actually be able to be proud of."

I try not to show how badly that comment hurt, but it's difficult. "I-I just want to be apart of her life."

"Well, we don't think that can happen right now. We want what's best for Rachel, and this is putting too much stress onto her."

"I want what's best for her too-"

"Then leave. Stop calling her. Stop texting her. Stop giving her privet lessons and shopping advice on the weekends. Just give her time to be by herself." LeRoy says.

On my way out the door, I spin around to face the Berry men one last time. "I said I wanted what's best for HER. Not what YOU think is best for her."

"If it has to come to force, Shelby, then it will. LeRoy and I have nothing against restraining orders."

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Try us."

I slam the door behind me, not letting the tears come this time, no matter how much they want to. I just can't let them. After I had Rachel, I promised myself I would force my heart to become hard as stone so that I couldn't become attached to anything like that ever again. I promised myself that my heart would freeze. No long-term or serious relationships, because I couldn't afford to lose the man. I wasn't aloud to cry in public or even at home anymore. I wouldn't let myself.

But ever since Rachel's found me, that promise to myself has become like more of a distant guideline. Not anymore. I refuse to be weak about this. I'm an adult, and I need to act like it. Emotions are for musicals and sappy love stories. This is real life, and in real life, if you can't take a little hardship, you'll never make it.

. .

"I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry," I repeat to myself over and over on my way home, just so that the message sinks in. Each time I say it, my voice gets a little quieter, and raspier. "I will not cry. I cannot cry. Shelby Corcoran doesn't cry." I say, opening the door to my apartment and slamming it behind me out of frustration. "Shelby, you're strong. Show it." I command of myself, stripping and getting into the shower. "Whether the water can wash away your tears or not, you still cannot and will not cry."

My shower lasts at least thirty minutes. Twenty of which I spend standing under the hot water and staring at the wall, willing myself not to weep like a little girl. I can't see my baby girl anymore. Basically, we're back to square one, and that's nothing new to me. I was at square one for fifteen years, and I was getting pretty good at controlling my emotions then. But this time it's different. Because this time, I actually had a chance to make things work, and somehow I blew it. I've let Rachel down again. That just proves how unfit I really am to be her mother. I wonder what she thinks of me now. Probably not many good thoughts, after hearing my "cash whore" story.

I've never failed at anything, apart from this. My one failure is my major screw up and heavy burden. And I still have to face Rachel on Monday morning at rehearsal, even though I'm not supposed to talk to her. They're going to have to make an exception for rehearsals, right? I surely hope so. I can't give Rachel up all together. Not again. I can't let that happen. I WILL NOT let that happen. Or this time, it might kill me inside and out. It very well might kill BOTH of us.

* * *

**So...what do you think of THIS chapter? Any particular feelings towards Hiram and LeRoy, or Rachel, or Kurt, or Shelby? Any thoughts? Likes? Dislikes? Etc? Let me know! (Reviews!) xoxo~~hayleynymphadora**


	12. Picking up the Pieces, Part 1

**A short-yet-necessary chapter. Hope you like it :)**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Review for me! ~~hayleynymphadora**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Picking up the Pieces, Part 1.**

**Rachel POV:**

Shelby and I haven't talked much since the dinner. Simple conversations like "Hi, mom. Goodnight, mom." were about the extent of information we shared with each other. It's not that I didn't want to see her, or talk to her, and I'm sure that's not why for her either. Things are just tense between all of us, and I think it'd be best if we all had a little bit of space for a while. Sure, I still see Shelby at Vocal Adrenaline rehearsals, but privet sessions with her have been postponed until further notice. Every night when I get home from school, I mutter a "hi" to my dads and slip into my room, not making any further appearances unless it's time for dinner, or if I'm dying of thirst. I actually am mad at them, and maybe the odd almost-silent treatment is a little harsh, but I want my opinion to be recognized, and, more importantly, I want them to treat Shelby with a little respect. God only knows that she deserves it.

While on my way to AP English, I find myself zoning in and out of reality. My mind does this a lot. Most everyone says that I think way too much. Oh well. Guess there's not much I can do about that, is there? I take my seat and get all of my books ready for class, then sit and stare at the clock for 45 minutes of not listening to the teacher lecture on about participle phrases and what-not. Other things are clouding my mind right now, and I'm just not in the mood to listen to anything besides possibly a solution to any of the current situations I've come across in the past few days.

I get up to leave, swinging my bag over my shoulder. With my head down, I rush to my locker, clearly still out of it, and not paying attention where I'm going.

Crash.

My head spins momentarily and I hurry to get all of my things back into one pile so I can pick them up and leave in a flash, quickly sputtering out apologies. "I'm sorry-I didn't mean to-I wasn't watching where I was going-I'm sort of out of it today..."

"What's the rush, Berry?" Jesse's familiar voice never ceases to annoy me. Particularly today.

"Anything to get away from you, Jesse." I say with a bored tone. "And by the way, forget the apology. It wasn't meant for you."

"Hey, now. You can't just take back an apology like that, Rach. I've already accepted it. You can't take back what's already be taken in."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. I'm not in the mood, Jess. Just leave me alone, alright?"

"Are you ever going to tell me what it's like to have Shelby Corcoran as a mother?" he asks.

I huff out a breath, and spin around to face him, glaring daggers into his eyes. "Have you ever ONCE done what you were asked to do?"

"You can't answer a question with a question-"

"QUIT telling me what I can and cannot do!" I fume.

"You're more of a drama queen than I am," he mutters with a smile. That smile is deadly. It's the killer, and he knows it. It's hard to stay mad at Jesse, but believe me, I'll fight that battle until I've won and he's under the ground. I don't mean dead of course. Metaphors are important in a lot of cases-this is one of those times. "You never answered my question."

"Right now?" I ask. "You want me to tell you what it's like to have Shelby Corcoran as a mother? As of right now? Fine. It's hell. I love her to death, and I'm happy that I know her-more than happy, actually-but I can't deal with the stress right now!"

"Obviously." Jesse mutters. "What's so stressful about it?"

I groan, and he takes my arm to escort me down the hallway. The final bell has rung out, and technically we're free to go. But it feels good to rant today. Jesse's trying to make things better. At least someone's finally listening to me.

"Everything! My dads and Shelby are CONSTANTLY butting heads. If it's not one thing, it's another. My dads hate Shelby, and Shelby has a bad past with my dads, and... UGH. I just wish they could get along for once! I wish we could be a functional family!"

"But Rachel, you guys aren't functional." Jesse states the obvious.

"Thanks, Captain O."

"What I mean, is that you guys are a totally weird case. Think about. You have two gay dads and one mom, but all three are related to you by blood. That mixed in with the fact that they don't get along because of past reasons, they all want what's best for you, and they all want you to themselves. Let's face it, Rach. They all have a common interest: You. They just want you to be happy."

"Well can't they do that without killing each other?"

"They're still trying to figure things out, give them some credit."

I sigh, because, as usual, (no matter how much this irritates me,) Jesse's right. He wraps me in one of his so wonderfully-him hugs, and whispers that things will be alright, but not before kissing my forehead like he used to when we were dating. I pull away slightly, and he moans.

"Rachel, can we please go back to being friends? I miss you so much... Your hair," he plays with my hair kindly. "Your beautiful face," he caresses my right cheek, and I blush. "Your lips," he mutters, brushing his mouth against mine. I shiver, but this time it's for good reasons.

"You broke up with me," I remind him.

"My biggest regret." he looks sincere, like he legitimately wants me back. Then he kisses me so passionately that I can't say no.

My mouth pulls away from his for two seconds. "What happened to going back to being friends?" I question.

"Can we skip the friend zone? I've been there once, and it's living Hell. I think i'm ready to upgrade to something more."

My heart flutters, and I don't think before I do anything else. I kiss his cheek. "Don't think that you're totally forgiven for the party fiasco. And if Shelby finds out about this, she might kill us both."

"For you, Rachel, I'll risk anything."

"Anything?"

"Uh huh."

I ponder this for a second, deciding to tease him a little bit. "But what about your big time career?" I ask innocently. He kisses the bridge of my nose. "I'd even risk my career, you know that." he promises. I giggle. I've missed him, whether I wanted to admit it before, or not. I still have feelings for him, and he quite obviously only broke up with me out of peer pressure. The Vocal Adrenaline kids can be fierce, rude, harsh, demanding...the list could continue for days.

"You must really love me," I whisper. Now we're alone in the hallway. Everyone else has left school grounds for the day, and we seem to be the only people around.

"Forever and always, my Shining Star."

For some reason, I think that this time around will be different. He's already acting nicer than he ever was before, which is probably to make up for the whole party fiasco, but i'm not hating the love he's giving out. He seems genuinely sorry, and ready for a committed relationship. This time, it doesn't seem as...I'm not sure that "forced" is the word. Maybe "rush" would be better. Yes. It doesn't seem as rushed. The last time around, the whole thing seemed almost planned. But I can see now that Jesse isn't like that. He truly has feelings for me, which is good, because I have feelings for him too. Suddenly, my stress-filled life seems a lot less stressful. I'm so lucky to have him around.

. . . . . . .

**Shelby POV:**

I finish packing up my things so I can just get the hell out of that closed in office and go home. I'm sick of dealing with teenagers right now. God, I really need a break. Everything's so complicated and jumbled right now. Rachel won't even talk to me, and Hiram and LeRoy aren't helping make matters any better, by any means.

Sleep. Sleep. That's exactly what I need. I haven't slept in five days straight. Nightmares plague my mind, and thoughts rattle through my brain, and problems I can't solve nag at me until I scream.

Catching my reflection in the mirror, I shudder. Cover up can't even fully hide the black rings under my eyes. I stifle a yawn covered by my hands and walk out of my office, locking the door behind me.

The hallways are completely empty, or so I would be led to believe. But before I can be completely sure of that assumption, I hear voices around the corner. I know those voices, and I would know them anywhere. It's Rachel and Jesse. I stop walking and stand up against the corner of the wall. Yes, yes, I know, I shouldn't be listing in on what they're saying, but I can't resist. And I miss the sound of my baby girl's voice.

"You want me to tell you what it's like to have Shelby Corcoran as a mother? As of right now? Fine. It's hell. I love her to death, and I'm happy that I know her-more than happy, actually-but I can't deal with the stress right now!" I hear her say.

_'You see, Shelby? This is why you should've_ _just left everything alone. You've ruined her life.'_ She's too stressed out to focus on anything, she's vulnerable, and you can probably bet she isn't getting much more sleep than I am. I listen to their conversation pan out from there. Jesse tries to comfort her, and then things get too quiet for my liking. I peek around the corner, but the hallway lights have turned off due to lack of movement (they're motion activated, and shut off if no one moves for more than five minutes) so there's no way that they'd be able to see me.

He's got her pulled into a warm embrace, smoothing down her wavy brown hair. He kisses her and I flinch. Don't toy with her, Jesse. She's had enough of your foolish games. She's not into you anymore-

She kisses him and my heart stops beating.

"Don't think that you're totally forgiven for the party fiasco. And if Shelby finds out about this, she might kill us both."

"For you, Rachel, I'll risk anything."

"Anything?"

"Uh huh."

No. No no NO NO NO NO NO! This can't be happening! No more heartbreak for that poor girl! God only knows she's been through enough! Give her a break, Jesse! She doesn't need a relationship filled with nothing but more pain as another distraction! Leave her be!

"You must really love me," she says after a while, her voice turning soft and loving towards him.

Jesse , don't you dare say it.

"Forever and always, my Shining Star."

Curse his damn teenage boy charm and amazing talent. Rachel is putty in his hands. She practically just melted into his arms and let him hold her. She's become a slave to his love once more. I have to put a stop to this before things get worse. But I can't just step into plain sight now-no matter how much my heart is screaming at me to go over there and break it off before things can get serious again. If I show myself now, they'd know I was snooping, and my relationship with Rachel is already rocky enough now. I don't need to give her another motive to avoid me.

I walk back past my office and exit through the door on the side of the building, as opposed to the entrance/exit that Jesse and Rachel are embracing in front of at the moment. My Range Rover starts up and I get lost in my thoughts and before I know it I'm back home, lounging on my couch and sipping on tea. I wish I had someone to go to right now. Mom would criticize me, Jennifer, my sister, lives in a different time zone (California), and Rachel and I aren't on speaking terms.

My head starts to ache but then I realize that there's one more person I haven't thought of. No. I can't. Can I? His card is in my wallet. I could go and get it and call him right now. But he wouldn't want to listen to me drabble on about my problems. Maybe I should see a therapist. Gah, that's too much money. If I was still on Broadway and making thousands a week, i'd probably go for it. But i'm in Lima hardly living off of a teacher's salary. A therapist just isn't in the budget right now.

Before I can even stop my feet, they're carrying me to my wallet. I open it up, grab my cell off of the dresser, and type in the number of Will Schuester.

* * *

**To those of you who hate Jesse with a passion and would rather get hit by a bus than read another story involving him and Rachel, please let me explain. First of all, the character of Jesse interests me in a lot of ways. I wanted to incorporate him into the story better. There'll be plenty of time for one-shot hate chapters later. xD Secondly, Rachel really needed someone to go to right now. Someone besides just Kurt, and someone who isn't of parental figure to her. Everyone else in New Directions is mad at her, so it would make sense that she would fall back into old habits with Jesse. She's vulnerable and naive right now, and she really needs a listening ear. Jesse has always made Rachel feel special, and "being apart of something special makes you special, right?" :) So, for now, Jesse shall stay. He's apart of the story line and will become important later. I hope that, even if you don't like Jesse/Rachel pairings or what not, that you will still follow the story with me as I write it out. I don't want to give too much away, but if I have my way with how I want to work this story, Jesse definitely won't last extremely long, so don't worry too much about him.**

**As for Will Schuester, I'm not sure where I'm going to take that yet. But I hope you join me in figuring it out! I'm thankful that all of you are responding so well to this story! To be honest, at first, I wasn't sure that it would take. But i'm so happy that it did, and I'm glad that you're all enjoying it as much as I am! **

**Any comments or questions or anything, let me know in the reviews! ~~hayleynymphadora**


	13. Picking up the Pieces, Part 2

**Before you read the next chapter, I have questions to answer and people to address. xD**

**smartypink291: Yes, I did get "Glass half full, glass half full" from Idina's concert in the middle of Poker Face, so give her all of the credit for that line. I'm going to try and squeeze in as many Idina tributes as I can muster with this story! :D hope you don't mind! **

**stephlorhaze: Don't worry, Jesse will definitely feel pain in the future. (I can't say when, or how, but he'll be sorry). So you don't have to worry about that. :)**

**Karen: I've been seriously debating what I'm going to do about Shelby and Rachel. As I've said before, this story is more of a write-as-I-go kind of thing. I don't have too many plans for how I'm going to write and/or finish it (if I EVER plan to finish it, haha :D. I've had so much great support from all of you guys, I'm afraid finishing it might start a riot. :D) Shelby may or may not ever get partial custody of Rachel, for right now i'm not really sure how all of that is going to pan out.**

**I hope you're all excited for chapters to come! I know I am!**

**Keep the Reviews coming, i love the support, and it's helping me so much! Thank you!**

**I don't own Glee-as if you need a reminder. xD ~~hayleynymphadora**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Picking Up the Pieces, Part 2.**

**Rachel POV:**

I check my phone for what seems like the thirtieth time today. Shelby hasn't answered my texts or calls in five days, and at practices she's hardly speaking to me. Why is she avoiding me? Was it something I did or said? More importantly, was it something that one of my dads said to her? God, she's probably sitting at her house, hating me right now. Or worse-hating herself for leaving me. How can I possibly try to explain to her that I don't think any of this is her fault when she won't even answer me back?! This is such a mess. I'm so happy I have Jesse to fall back on. He's been so supportive with me, and our relationship this time around is so much better than it was last time. He's been so caring. Like he really does love me. Like his words weren't as fake as they sounded.

Dad notices me sitting on the couch in the living room, staring irritably at my phone. Daddy follows closely behind him and they both make their way over to me, but I stand up before they can sit down.

"Hey, Barbra. We were thinking of a movie night. Funny Girl sound good to you?" I wonder why they didn't just name me Barbra instead of Rachel. But they were big _'Friends' _fans, so...

In my head, I scoff. Funny Girl ALWAYS sounds good to me. He's being a suck up. Besides, Funny Girl would only remind me of Shelby's excellent rendition of the title song. Of the day that I first got to talk to her.

"Did you tell Shelby not to talk to me?" I ask. For once in my life, Funny Girl's not sounding so great.

"We can watch The Sound of Music, instead, if you want."

He's purposely ignoring me. Way to be immature, Dad.

"Answer my question."

Daddy sighs. "Is that what she said to you? That she can't talk to you?"

"No. She's. Not. Talking. To. Me. Like, at all." I stress out each word. "Did you tell her that she wasn't allowed to, or something?"

Neither one answers me, and my mouth drops open in protest, tears threatening to form in my eyes.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"We are your legal guardians, we can do whatever we want. Right now, we think it would be best if you and Shelby were separated for a little while. You should focus on your grades, and Vocal Adrenaline rehearsals, and-"

"You know, there's a coach of Vocal Adrenaline. What was her name...Oh, yeah!" hope my sarcasm is enough. If not, I may have to bump it up, like a LOT.

"That's the only place that Shelby's allowed to see you as of right now. We don't want you guys talking about anything besides Vocal Adrenaline music."

"Since when are you the boss of Shelby?! You can't tell her who she can and cannot talk to."

"The contract said-"

"The contract was BROKEN." I remind my dad, who is simply coming up with excuses now. Why does he hate Shelby so much?! It just angers me.

"We threatened her with a restraining order." my daddy admits.

"You WHAT?! Why would you do that?!"

"She's not a positive influence, Rachel. She's stressing you out!"

"Not a positive influence?! She's a Broadway star! She has a freaking Tony Award, and she's my mother! You can't just keep her away from me."

"Well, that's what we're doing. Either sit down and watch Julie Andrews hit high notes with us, or go to your room and hate us. We're doing what's best for you."

"No, you're doing what's best for YOU." I do one of my famous storm-outs (or, as Shelby so kindly pointed out a few weeks ago, one of Shelby's famous storm-outs. Apparently she invented that, or something).

I slam my bedroom door, to get the point across. I hope they're happy now. How dare they tell me I can't see Shelby! I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, and I can see whoever I want to! Except for the fact that i'm fifteen and my dads have control of my everything. I've never ever fought with them before, so I never really thought about them taking anything away from me. I've never been grounded, but they can ground me if they want. They can take away anything they wish, as long as it's not my music, or my mother. Somehow, they've managed to take the most important out of those two options without my noticing until now. I could say "at least I still have my music" but what good is that without Shelby?! I should sneak out and see her. We need to talk.

**Shelby POV:**

He smells like vanilla and hair gel, and his sparkling eyes remind me of the Emerald City (though the second part might be Elphaba talking, not me). His mouth brushes against mine passionately, and this time, it feels like way more than just a random make out session. This time, I feel a spark. We break apart.

"Is this going to turn into a habit of ours?" Will asks with a smile.

I stifle a laugh. "Come on. Is making out with me really that bad?" I joke with a smile.

He pulls me closer to him, wrapping his strong arms around me. "I guess not. But I know that's not why you came."

"What? I can't come over just to kiss you on your couch?" I tease.

Will laughs, and his chest moves against my back. I practically swoon. "Oh, you can, I'm not stopping you." he spins me around to face him. "But that's not why you came over tonight. I can see it in your eyes, Shelby. In your fake smile."

"This smile isn't fake," I promise him.

"Maybe not, but it's forced, isn't it? A show face, like you tell your kids to put on?"

Damn, he's good. I sigh. "I'd rather not get into it all.

His expression turns into compassion, more than anything else. "Shelby, we're friends, right? You can tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help."

"Well, if you can convince Hiram and LeRoy that i'm not a horrible person, then be my guest."

"Is this about Rachel?"

"Can you think of something that isn't about Rachel?" my laugh is dry.

He bites his lip and God, it's adorable. "Good point. Well, still, it might make you feel better to talk about it with someone. Someone besides your mother."

I open my mouth to protest. "What makes you think-"

"Been there." he says. "Please, Shell?"

Shell. He could've called me Shelby, but no. He's now resorted to 'Shell'. Why does he have to be the cutest thing I've ever seen? And why do I want to pour my heart out to him every time I lay eyes on him? I guess he just has that effect on people. Or maybe it's just me. Maybe i'm a hopeless romantic that's never really had time for romance. So I tell him everything about what's been happening. Except for the "me purposely having Jesse get closer to Rachel and put that tape in her room so that she finds me without me seeking her out" thing. Will listens with patient ears and an open heart the entire time.

"That's horrible, Shelby. I'm so sorry that all of this is happening," he says once i'm finished. He's playing with my long brown hair, stroking it and letting it run through his fingers.

"Have you ever felt like...you know..."why do I care about stuff too much"?" I ask, tired of even trying.

"Only every day of my life." Will agrees. "But that doesn't mean you should stop caring, or stop trying. Shelby you can't give up on this. Rachel's your daughter. You deserve to have a relationship with her. You deserve people in your life. You've earned this."

"How? By giving her away?" I ask bitterly.

"You were so young!" Will says. "You didn't know what you were getting yourself into. I admire you, Shelby. I admire you for having as much courage as you do, and not giving up yet. No, take "yet" out of that sentence. Promise me that you'll never give up."

"Why?"

"Shelby, giving up just isn't what you do. Personally, I don't think you're capable of it, and you better not try and prove me wrong, no matter what your competitive side tells you. Promise me that you won't give up. If not for me, then do this for Rachel."

The tears will NOT come. Not in front of Will. Not now.

"I promise." I whisper.

Will gently puts his hand behind my neck, and lightly pulls my chin up so that i'm looking into those dazzling emerald eyes. His lips brush mine, lightly at first, but then I pull him closer and it turns into a fully fledged kiss. Not just an "i'm lonely and you're the only person I can find" kiss, like it was so many months ago. It's a genuine, emotional, passionate, and moving kiss. When it's through, he caresses my face. "You're such a beautiful person, Shelby. Inside and out. Rachel's really lucky to have you as a mother, I hope she knows that."

I swear, I'm blushing. "Are you free tomorrow night?" I ask.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner?" I suggest. "I can't cook, but...that's why they invented restaurants."

He laughs an endearing laugh. How does he manage to be so effortlessly attractive? "Is this Shelby Corcoran? Asking me, Will Schuester, out on date?"

"Yes, this is a "dear diary" moment." I mock him with a smile. This time, the smile isn't as much of a show face as I thought I would need.

"Well the answer is no, i'm not free tomorrow night. I'm actually taking someone out to dinner."

I shift in my seat, uncomfortably. "Right...who?"

"You."

How did I NOT see that coming?! I shove him playfully. "Congratulations, you scared me for a minute."

"I scared Shelby Corcoran? Isn't that impossible?"

"Guess not." I shrug, pulling my jacket on and picking up my purse. "I'm not completely made of stone. There's a lot to me that you don't know about."

"I can't wait to learn everything about you, Shelby."

I grin. "I can't wait either. Goodnight, Will."

"Goodnight, Shelby."

I shut the door behind me softly, and once I do, I sigh. My heart is actually fluttering. I thought things like that stopped happening once you turn twenty. Can you get a crush on someone at the age of thirty four? Is that possible? Apparently it is, because I now have to come to terms with the face that I have a crush on Will Schuester. Another thing to keep me up at night. Yeah. Because that's exactly what I need.

But Will somehow knows how to make me feel better, no matter what I'm upset about. He comforts me, and makes me feel...like i'm worth something. And that's a feeling I haven't gotten in a long time, especially since I've met Rachel. Every time I see Hiram or LeRoy, they make me feel like I'm about two inches tall. They make me feel like I can't contribute to anything, and i'm just totally useless. But Will makes me feel powerful. Unstoppable. Like nothing can get in my way when I want to achieve a goal. He makes me feel...alive.

**Rachel POV:**

By the time I sneak out the front door, it's one in the morning. I hope Shelby won't blame me for having dads that don't fall asleep till 12:30. Better yet, I hope she's awake. I take the bus to Shelby's apartment and get there at 1:15. It amazes me that the bus system is still running in Lima, Ohio at one in the morning. Don't these people have better things to do? Like sleep? But whatever-at least I got a ride. I knock lightly on Shelby's door, and it takes her a minute to answer. I wait patiently-something I'm not usually capable of.

**Shelby POV:**

_**- "We want custody of Rachel!" I tell Hiram and LeRoy, with my arm linked with Will's. "Full custody."**_

_**"You can't take full custody, Shelby. You signed a contract."**_

_**"THE CONTRACT WAS BROKEN!"**_

_**"We want to take this to court," Will says evenly, trying to break up the fight. "Shelby and I want Rachel as our own, but it's ultimately up to Rachel."**_

_**We're in court.**_

_**"The Schuesters get half custody of Rachel Barbra Berry." the judge decides. Half isn't enough for me.**_

_**"I want my daughter back!" I yell at Hiram and LeRoy. The judge bangs his gavel.**_

_**"ORDER. THIS COURT WILL HAVE ORDER!" but even as the judge stops banging his gavel, I can still hear a pounding against wood. It seems so close. Hiram and I are practically lunging at each other's throats, and LeRoy and Will are trying to pull us away from each other. "Shelby?"-**_

I wake with a start, feeling dizzy and frustrated. Can't I have one dream that isn't of nightmare-ish material? But I still hear knocking.

"Shelby? Are you awake? We really need to talk." Rachel's voice travels through the wood of my front door. I check my alarm clock. What is she doing here so late at night? Then I realize, she probably had to wait for her dads to fall asleep before she could come to see me. But how did she get here? Surely she didn't walk?

I manage to drag myself out of bed and answer my door.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Rachel asks with pleading eyes. "It's just, I really wanted to talk to you, and you wouldn't answer my calls or my texts and at first I thought you were mad at me. But then my dads told me that they forbade you to talk to me outside of practice, which I thought was absolutely ridiculous, uncalled for, and absurd. If they think that they can keep you away from me forever, they have another thing coming to them, because I just can't lose you, Shelby, you're my mom!"

She just said all of that in one breath. Or, so it seems that way. In any case, it was really fast, and I find my brain still trying to process all of it about three seconds after she finishes talking. I blink rapidly and just stare at her for a minute.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asks.

"Rachel, come inside." I sigh. She shuts the door behind her, a little too loudly.

"Keep it down." I warn. "Not everyone is awake at this time of night."

"I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you for coming? No. I assumed that you would eventually. Maybe not this late at night, but..."

"Did I wake you up?"

I shake my head. "It was a nightmare, it was probably for the best that you woke me up." she nods and sits down next to me on the couch.

After a short silence, she starts talking again. "Did they really threaten you with a restraining order?" she asks, clearly mad.

I nod. "Yeah, honey. They did." she starts to cry, and I wrap her into a tight hug. I don't like it when she cries. It makes me feel like even more of a failure, and I can't stand to see her in pain like that.

"Shh. Shh. Baby. Don't cry. It's okay." I try to soothe her.

"What part of this is even close to "okay"?" she asks. "They-they're being so selfish! I feel like a piece of property being fought over."

"You are not property, Rachel. You are my daughter. Their daughter. We all love you so much that we don't know what to do."

"I don't know why you even care." she says miserably. "Normally I just annoy people with my loud mouth and my self-absorbed nature. I wonder why my dads haven't just shoved me towards you willingly. "Here, take her, let her annoy someone else"."

"Rachel, what are you talking about? Is that what people at school say to you? That you're annoying and conceited? You can't let those people get to you. That's the first thing to learn about being famous. Bad opinions about you have to just go in one ear and out the other. You can't dwell on the negative reviews, you have to stick to the positive ones. " who the hell am I to give her this advice right now? But as long as it helps her in some way... "Rachel you are incredible. We all want you as our own, and we're at each other's throats to get you. Doesn't that prove how amazing you are?" I rub her back and hold her close to me. She wipes her tears and whispers something I don't understand at first. But then, after a couple of seconds, I decipher it.

"Sing to me."

I rock my baby girl back and forth as I sing to her.

"Sweet sweet girl, rest your little head.

Don't you worry about what the mean people said.

For you are talented, you are kind.

Your looks are as wonderful as your brilliant mind.

When you wake, I'll be right here.

Holding my Rachel, who is so very dear.

My shining star, I love you so.

I love you so much more than you may know.

You shine so bright, you are my sun.

You make me smile when my hard day is done.

You are my everything, you are my world.

My oh so special baby girl." I make it up on the spot, but she seems to love it. The tune is sweet, sounding like bells.

After a few minutes, she speaks up again. "Will you sing it again?" she asks, almost shyly. I laugh, and obey. What will I possibly do to fix this? I have to fix this. I need her in my life, and she needs me. Hiram and LeRoy will NOT get in the way of that. I don't care if I signed a damn contract, and I don't care what anybody says. Rachel is my daughter, not theirs. They may have raised her, but she doesn't belong to JUST them. I will fight for her like i've never fought for anything before.

* * *

**So...what do you think? xD Any questions or comments, write me a review! And in case any of you were wondering about the lullaby that Shelby just sang to Rachel, I just made it up on the spot as I was writing. So if there's anything that I could possibly take credit for in this story, (besides the idea of the story line) it would be the lullaby that Shelby sang. xD Hope you liked it! Please review for me! ~~hayleynymphadora**


	14. This Puzzle Has Yet to be Solved

**I get that some of you are confused, so allow me to explain.**

**Hiram and LeRoy do not, under any circumstances, want Rachel to have a relationship with Shelby. They really dislike Shelby, and don't want her around Rachel out of fear that Shelby will turn Rachel against them. However, that does not stop Rachel from wanting a relationship with Shelby or Shelby from having a relationship with Rachel. They need to be in each other's lives, and they're going to work together to figure out how to make that possible. Whether Hiram and LeRoy want this to happen or not, it will, and nothing will stop Rachel or Shelby from getting what they want. They're Corcorans by blood, they are determined. xD Hope that cleared some of the confusion up. If you're still confused about something, don't be afraid to tell me! I'm open to discussion about this story. :)**

**I don't own Glee, and I don't own the lyrics to "Hello" either. **

**Review! ~~hayleynymphadora**

* * *

**Chapter 14:This Puzzle Has Yet to be Solved**

**Shelby POV:**

"Rachel, honey, I don't mean to kick you out, but you'd better get home before your dads wake up. Do you want me to drive you?"

Rachel groans and sits up. It's four in the morning and I don't know how early Hiram and LeRoy wake up, but I don't want to take that risk.

"Can't I just stay?" she practically begs me. Oh, baby, don't do this to me. I wish you could, I really do...

"Not this time, Rach. I don't need your dads being any more mad at me than they already are. That restraining order threat-"  
"It's a bluff! They wouldn't really do that!"

I look at the ground. Based on my past experiences with Hiram and LeRoy, they most certainly WOULD file that restraining order against me-without any hesitation at all.

"Look, Rachel, I need to figure things out before I try to fix all of this. This is my mess, I created it, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you have to go through it, and I'm sorry that you're in the middle of all of it. I wish there was something I can do, but for right now, my hands are tied. I'll figure something out soon, I promise. But for right now, I need to get you home and we can't disobey your dads' wishes continuously if we want any of this to work. We have to meet them halfway. I know you don't want to do that, and neither do I. But at this point we don't really have much of a choice..." The look on her face tells me that I'm hurting her by saying all of this, so I just stop talking. Why am I such a horrible person? Have I always been like this? "I will find a way for us to have a relationship, Rachel. But you have to give me more than a week to figure out how I'm going to do this."

"I just...I miss you. I need you in my life."

"And I need YOU, baby girl. But if you truly want that, you can't interfere anymore, alright? You have to let us adults handle this one. Otherwise, things will just get more tense between all of us, okay?"

Rachel nods. "Does that mean that I can't talk to you anymore?"

"Of course not. I don't care what Hiram and LeRoy have to say about that. You talk to me as much as you feel you need to. When they're around, I won't be able to answer you. Not right away. But you can call me, or text me, and we can always find time to talk before rehearsals or something..."

Rachel sighs heavily. "I just...I don't see why I have to sneak around to be able to talk to my own mother." she gets in the Range Rover and I turn it on, slamming the door shut behind me.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." my voice is rough, and it breaks when I say "sorry". She notices right away.

"Is your voice okay? Are you so stressed that you're getting sick? I'm sorry! I'm not meaning to stress you, I just-"

I stop her. "No, honey. It's not you. Lack of sleep does that to someone's voice."

"And I woke you up-"

"It's not your fault. I can't sleep much either way. If I had to pick between waking up from a nightmare or waking up to the sound of your beautiful voice, I would much rather it be you." that makes her smile, but only a little bit. I clear my throat. I know I probably shouldn't address the Jesse situation right now-not with everything going on-but I can't resist. "So I hear you and Jesse are back together."

Her face turns pale. "Where did you hear that?"

"With my own ears. I was sort of there, the night you got back together. Sorry I didn't mention that earlier."

"How much did you hear...?"

"Most of it." I admit. She looks almost scared of me right now. God, I wish I wasn't such a bitch.

"Look, Rachel, if that's what your heart is telling you right now, then go for it. Jesse's a good kid, normally, and he really does love you. He's told me before. He just has a weird way of showing it sometimes. But I swear to God, if he hurts you again...let's just say that things won't be handled lightly, alright? I'm an over protective mamma bear looking out for her little cub. If he gives you a hard time, let me know, alright?"

Rachel nods, taking this all in. "So...you're not mad at me?"

"Rachel, what did I tell you before? I don't think I could ever be mad at you. Right now, I'm not even disappointed. Just...know your boundaries, alright? Don't let him pressure you, and don't let him gain the upper hand. You're MY daughter, so I know you have the will power to get your own way." she manages a smile, and somehow, I do too.

I pull into her driveway and turn my headlights off as quickly as I can. I kiss the top of Rachel's head. "I love you, Rachel. I'll talk to you as soon as I can, alright? Once I figure out how to beat this, I'll let you know."

"They won't let me call or text you."

I let out an angry sigh. Those selfish bastards. "I'll see you in rehearsals, okay?"

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too."

As soon as she's away from the car I burst into tears. I don't like crying as often as I have been, but seriously? This has been taken way too far. They've already taken my baby away from me for fifteen years. They can't do it for fifteen more. I won't let them. This time, I'll win.

**Rachel POV:**

I sneak into the house and watch as Shelby pulls out of the driveway. When the headlights reflect across her face, I can see that she's crying. This is really killing her from the inside out. She hasn't seemed as energized at rehearsals or anything lately, she obviously isn't getting any sleep, and her emotions are just over the top. I can't blame her-I've been the same way. The situation is taking its toll on all of us. The only people it's not affecting is my fathers. I have so much anger building up towards them right now that I don't even want to go there at the moment. I turn around to sneak back upstairs before they wake up, and scream. They're both standing behind me.

Daddy flicks the light on. "Little jumpy?" he asks, looking irritated. "Was that Shelby dropping you off? Why were you with Shelby?"

He throws all of the questions at me so quickly that I don't have time to answer any of them.

"Wow, jealous much?" I throw back. "What do you have against her? She's my mother!"

"You are not her daughter! She is your mother biologically and that is it! She should have no further role in your life." Dad says.

"Why are you being so selfish?" I demand. "She loves me too, and she has just as much right to know me as you do."

"No, she doesn't. She gave you to us. You are no longer hers. You were never really hers."

"So? I'm not 's either, but I know and talk to him! I used to have HIM as a vocal coach, and you had no problem with it. You can know and talk to somebody without belonging to them. Is there a reason why you don't want her talking to me at all?" I fume.

"She wants you to herself, Rachel, and when Shelby Corcoran wants something, she gets it."

"She's wanted me for fifteen years, and she hasn't gotten me to herself yet!" I shoot back.

"That's because she wasn't allowed to talk to you then. Now she has an advantage."

"How do you even know what she fully wants?! You've never given her a chance to explain herself! You know, she's a really good person, and she really cares about me. If you cared about me at ALL, you would realize that and let us try to have a mother-daughter relationship. She's willing to share me, unlike you." I'm about to storm off to my room, but Dad stops me.

"Give me your phone." he demands. I'm taken aback.

"What?"

"Hand it over."

I do.

"I don't want you calling her, I don't want you texting her, I don't want you talking to her. Next week, you will be transferred back to McKinley."

"What? Why?! That's not fair! You can't do that!"

"Watch me."

"Regionals are in a few weeks. You can't take me out of Carmel until Regionals have passed." I inform him. "It's in the handbook."

This stumps him. Thank God I have Regionals to fall back on. I hope Shelby and I can come up with something before then, or we're screwed.

"After Regionals is over, you're going back to McKinley."

Unstoppable and unavoidable tears are streaming down my face. "But why?"

"Rachel, I'm done arguing with you about it. I'm the adult. This is for the best."

"Whatever." I turn to go to my room, but I'm stopped yet again. "Where are you going?" Dad calls after me.

"My room." I call back. "Or are you afraid that Shelby will be in there waiting for me? Do you want to come with me to check?" my sarcastic reply seems to take him off guard just long enough for me to get away. I don't give him enough time to yell at me for snapping back. At a time like this, all I really want to do is run into my mother's arms and let her rock me and sing to me. But I can't do that without getting her into trouble, and I don't need to get her into any more trouble. I just need to let her take care of things, like she said. But God, Shelby, you'd better hurry.

**Shelby POV:**

My cell rings before I even make it home. I answer it, hesitantly. It's Rachel's phone number that shows up on caller ID.

"Rachel?"

"I thought we told you to leave her alone." It's LeRoy.

"Ok, she came to me tonight. I swear, I had nothing to do with it."

"Well, we'll have her phone from now on, so I wouldn't count on texting her or calling her about anything. After Regionals we're transferring her back to McKinley."

They're taking my baby away from me again? No! I just got her back! And not even halfway!

"I understand." I'm trying hard not to show them that I'm crying. I'm trying hard not to snap back at them. "But I don't mean to take her for myself. I'm willing to let you guys have full control over her. I just want to know her."

"Shelby, you and I both know that isn't going to work. If we let that happen, eventually, you'll just want all of her, not just her for a weekend every month."

"No, that's not what I -"

"We know you, Shelby. When you want something, you get it. But Rachel is ours now. You have to respect that."

I dry swallow. "Okay. I will respect that. I may not entirely agree with it, but it's not up to me."

"You're right, it's not."

"But please let her stay at Carmel." I can't help it. It just slipped out.

"As I said before. After Regionals, she'll be going back to McKinley. is more than capable of teaching her what she needs."

I don't doubt that. "But I can open her to so many possibilities. If you just let me try-"  
"Goodnight, Shelby."

He hangs up before I can say anything else.

**Rachel POV:**

I wish I could call Jesse. I just want to hear his voice. If I can't talk to Shelby, he's the next person I want to go to for comfort, and if not Jesse, then Kurt. But my phone is gone. But wait, I can use the home phone! They can't track those calls, can they? I guess it doesn't matter, as long as it's not Shelby that i'm calling. I dial Jesse's number and he picks up immediately.

"Hey Berry."

"Jesse," I say, my voice cracking momentarily. I clear my throat. "They took Shelby away from me."

"What do you mean they "took Shelby away from you"? Can they do that?"

"I guess so, because it's happened."

"But you'll still see her during rehearsals..."

"Jesse, you and I both know that isn't the same."

There's a small silence between us, before I continue. "She knows about us. She was there the night we got back together."

"And?"

"She doesn't entirely hate you after all."

His laugh is deep and handsome. "Surprise, surprise."

"Yeah. She actually told me to go for it with you."

"I thought you just said they took her away from you? How is it you were able to talk to her?"

"I sort of snuck over to her house earlier tonight. I got busted."

"Ahh. I'm so sorry, Rachel."

"It's not your fault."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

I sigh. "I think we're going to have to let Shelby deal with this one. But i'll let you know, alright?"

"I love you, Rachel. I hope you know that."

"I love you too, Jesse. Will you... will you stay on the phone with me? Until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, Rach."

After a small silence, I add. "Sing our song?"

He obliges. Our song is "Hello" by Lionel Richie. We first sang it together in the music store where we met.

_"I've been alone with you inside my mind,"_ Jesse sings softly. I curl up into bed and focus on his voice, closing my eyes. _"And in my dreams i've kissed your lips, a thousand times. I sometimes see you pass outside my door. Hello, is it me you're looking for?" _  
This is normally where I harmonize with him, but i'm afraid that Hiram and LeRoy might hear and get even madder.

_"I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile. You're all i've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide. 'cause you know just what to say, and you know just what to do. And I want to tell you so much, I love you."_

He doesn't finish it, for lack of sleep reasons. "You know it's six in the morning, right? We're going to have to get up for school in like five minutes..."

I sigh. "Yeah, I know. Sorry I woke you up so early."

"It's okay, Rachel. Have you been up all night?"

"Yeah."

"You should probably get some sleep later on tonight, okay? Promise?"

"I promise to try."

"I need to go start getting ready, okay? I love you. I'll see you later on."

"I love you too."

We hang up and I get out of bed, not extremely exhausted, but emotionally wiped. I plan on talking to Shelby before and during rehearsals today, and in the hallways as often as I can. My dads can't stop me then.

**Shelby POV:**

Getting out of bed was hard enough. Realizing that I'm going to have to put on a showface all throughout school today, is torture. Knowing that I can't talk to Rachel makes things even worse. To top it all off, I have that date with Will tonight. At least he can make me feel better. For a little while. Until I have to go home, alone. Normally, I'd invite him to my house with no problem. He wouldn't have an issue with staying over night, i'm pretty positive about that. But I'm terrified that I'll have a nightmare in front of him, and that's the last thing I need to happen right now.

They want to transfer her back to McKinley? But why?! Why are they so convinced that I'm going to take her away completely? If I was going to do that, I would have taken all of this to court by now. All I can even manage to try and think about as I get ready for work is how I'm going to solve this massive puzzle. All I want is for Rachel to be happy. And I will NOT stop until she is.

* * *

**Another necessary chapter. Hope you liked it! It didn't really want to be written, though, let me tell you. This chapter gave me difficulties. But bigger and scarier things are going to be happening soon, and I hope you'll all stick with me for the long ride ahead. Enjoy as much as I do! Review for me! ~~hayleynymphadora**


	15. Dead On

**I realize that I should have done this a long time ago, but I just know thought about it. So here's some character descriptions for this story. They clearly aren't much different than the characters on the show, but just so that the story is easier to follow... If you don't want to read this part, then go ahead and scroll down so you can read the chapter. :) This is just a helpful little addition. Normally, it probably would've been put in the beginning of the story, but again, I didn't think about it until last night. **

**Jesse : The male equivalent of Rachel. He loves her, truly, but doesn't really know how to show it sometimes. Has a hard time staying truthful and loyal to one person. Very self centered and sometimes overly truthful.**

**Shelby Corcoran: Haunted by her past and the stupid decisions she made when she was younger. Just wants to be able to know her daughter. Very strong willed, opinionated, theatrical, smart, and confident (for the most part, though she has her "why do I even bother" days). A musically talented Broadway star. Her main weakness is the loss of Rachel.**

**Will Schuester: Smart, musically talented, and handsome. His looks are almost irresistible to Shelby. She says that he's "about the cutest thing she has ever seen". According to Shelby, his eyes sparkle like the Emerald City. He knows when to be serious, but he can make Shelby feel better with his jokes. His dimples are "adorable".**

**Rachel Berry: She's desperate to have her mom. She wants to know Shelby and have a mother/daughter relationship with her, but in the process, she doesn't want to lose her dads, who pretty much hate Shelby and everything she stands for. Rachel is on and off with Jesse, but takes comfort when she's near him and has deep feelings for him. But she knows that something will most likely happen between them, in time. She's confused. She takes after her mother in every way possible. Basically-a younger version of Shelby Corcoran.**

**Hiram Berry-A.K.A "Daddy": Doesn't trust Shelby and wants Rachel to stay away from her. He's LeRoy's partner, and they agree on pretty much everything. They want what they think is best for Rachel. Has the best intentions at heart, and has difficulty finding his faults.**

**LeRoy Berry-A.K.A "Dad": -see Hiram Berry-**

**Kurt Hummel: Rachel's best friend and the only one (besides Will) who wasn't mad at her for leaving McKinley. A fashionista, incredible singer, etc. Since it's only Season 1, he has yet to meet Blaine. Kurt thinks that Shelby is a legend, but isn't quite "friends" with her because of the opposite team. VA versus ND thing.**

**That was all of the main characters. Anyways...on to the actual chapter.**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Review for me! It really helps, and I really appreciate it! ~~hayleynymphadora**

**Chapter 15: Dead On**

**Rachel POV:**

"Mom, can I talk to you?" we only have like five minutes before morning rehearsal starts, because my dads refused to drop me off early (out of fear that I would have time to talk to Shelby). They are so paranoid and irritating.

Shelby sets her sheet music down on top of the Grand Piano. I steal a look at it before she answers me. The song is "Bohemian Rhapsody" -a new song with only three weeks to go before Regionals? She's going to work us to the bone. Maybe it's her excuse to be able to talk to me. Or maybe we all just really suck at performing "Bad Romance" so she decided to switch the song out. It's probably a mixture of both.

"Yeah, Rach. What's up?" she asks as casually as she can. God, she looks so distraught. Today, she's wearing a normal-for-her-attire purple blouse, with black undershirt and black dress pants. Her hair is pulled back into a messy bun, and I don't even think she bothered with any make up (besides cover up). It looks like she's been racking her brains to come up with a solution. This is ridiculous.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry that my dads are acting like this. I'm sorry that you feel like you have to kill yourself over a solution. I'm sorry they're making me transfer back to McKinley after Regionals, and I'm sorry that they won't let me see you. I'm sorry that-"

"STOP." she pleads. "Stop apologizing, please. This isn't your fault. It's mine. I made my bed, and now I have to lie in it. I have it under control, Rachel."

"No, you don't. You look like you're starving yourself, first of all..."

She looks down at her stomach self-consciously. "I just...haven't had a whole lot of time to eat, lately."

"You're not sleeping."

"Nightmares..." she mutters.

"You're a mess, Shelby."

"I know! I know, but-" before she can finish her sentence, people start filing into the auditorium, taking their places on stage. Shelby casts an apologetic look towards me before getting up on stage and starting to pass out sheet music for "Bohemian Rhapsody". I follow in pursuit.

"Jesse, you have the lead." she instructs. "Learn it as soon as you can, Regionals are in three weeks." she turns to me, "Rachel, are you allowed to perform?"

I nod silently.

"Alright. You'll be a part of the backup, because this is a male lead song. But you still have a lot of parts, and you'll still have the duet of "Poker Face" with Jesse."

"Okay."

"Smile a little, could you?" she asks with a half grin. Even though hers is only a show face too, I obey.

The rest of practice is an irrelevant blur. I can't even focus on Glee club right now. Not with all that's been going on. I keep zoning out and trying to think of a solution even though I keep drawing a blank.

. . . . . .

I sit at the edge of the sidewalk on the outside of Carmel High. My dads told me this morning that they can't come pick me up this afternoon, and to get a ride with Jesse, so I've been waiting for Jesse to get out of his dance rehearsal. Shelby walks out of the school, talking into her phone. She's clearly annoyed.

"My students all need separate rooms. Yes, I know it's expensive. They refuse to room with each other, I don't know what to tell you. Well, make it happen! I don't have time to argue with you. I'll pay for it. Good-day."

She snaps her phone shut and rolls her eyes. Then she sees me, sitting here, waiting. She sits down next to me.

"You okay, honey?"

I nod, and for the first time in my life, I don't feel like talking to her. In all reality, I don't feel like talking to anybody.

"I will fix this." she promises for what seems like the millionth time.

Still, I reply nothing. She looks down at her hands, defeated.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"I don't want you to get into any more trouble, Shelby."

"Since when do you call me Shelby?"

I shrug.

"Did your dads tell you to stop calling me "mom" now too?" she demands.

"They don't like you." I dead pan.

"I know, baby. I know."

"Is it because they're THAT selfish, or did you do something to piss them off? Because clearly, i'm sick of the fighting." I fume.

"Rachel, I'm sick of the fighting too. If I did something to piss them off, then it wasn't intentional and I don't remember doing so. They just don't want me to take their baby girl away from them."

"Oh, you mean like what they did to you?" I'm shocked at how bitter I'm acting.

"It's a sucky world, I know." she stands up and holds her hand out to help me up. I take her hand and stand up as well. "You sure you don't want a ride?"

I guess I could use a ride with Shelby. Even if we don't say anything to each other, I want to be around her as much as possible. If only things could be like they were a couple weeks ago. If only I was allowed to stay with her for the weekend with no problem, and we could talk about her experiences on Broadway. She could teach me all of these different techniques for singing and prepare me for NYADA audition, even if I only am a Sophomore. She would understand me and have diva-offs with me by singing the song "Take Me or Leave Me".

Jesse walks out the door of the school, a smile on his face. "Rach?"

"Hey, Jesse." I walk up to him and kiss his cheek, hoping he doesn't notice the disappointment on my face. "I'm going to ride with Shelby tonight, okay?"

He takes one look at Shelby, who tries to make herself look like she's doing something productive by flipping through her folders, pretending to look for something. "That's fine with me, Rachel. Call me later, okay?"

"Okay."

Jesse kisses me softly on the lips, and Shelby watches with a small smile. She looks at least halfway convinced that this time around will be different. I get into Shelby's Range Rover and fasten my seat belt, and she turns the car on, silently, and pulls out of the parking lot of the school.

Shelby drives down the road, paying super close attention to what's going on around her. The only time she seems to be alert is when she's driving. She turns on music to break the silence. I sing softly to it, and she does the same.

_"I dreamed a dream in time gone by,_

_When hope is high and life worth living. _

_I dreamed that love would never die,_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving._

_That I was young and unafraid,_

_And dreams were made and used and-"  
_ "DAMN IT!" Shelby yells, slamming on the break. Before I even know what's happening, we swerve and I hear a crash. There's a high pitched scream but it takes a few seconds before I realize that it came from me. Shelby looks absolutely terrified. My head slams against the window, and part of the glass shatters when we slam up against the car that pulled out in front of us. Everything's sort of black and dizzy now. I'm not sure what's happening, but I'm scared, and I'm so happy I have my mom with me. If I die, at least the last beautiful voice and last gorgeous face I saw was hers.

**Shelby POV:**

Everything is perfectly fine. Well, everything will be, until Hiram and LeRoy find out that I'm the one that took Rachel home, and Jesse didn't. I'm driving in silence, except for the music playing in the background. I sing to it softly, and Rachel does the same. _"...I dreamed that God would be forgiving._

_That I was young and unafraid,_

_And dreams were made and used and-"_

Before my thoughts can even process it, a car whips out in front of me.

"DAMN IT!" I yell. I slam on the breaks but apparently not fast enough. Rachel screams and I spin the wheel in the hopes that I can go around the jackass that pulled out in front of me, but I'm not fast enough. We crash almost dead on, and I gasp, pulling my arm around Rachel to cover her. The window next to her shatters before I can get to her, and she's not moving. I keep my head down and my arms protectively over Rachel until all of the commotion is over, and when it seems like the crash is as calmed down as it can get, I pull my head up and look around. My head is throbbing and I put my hand up to it. When I pull my hand back, I notice it's covered in blood. Great. But that seems to be the extent of damage towards me.

Rachel's breathing, and her eyes are open, but she looks really banged up. "Rachel, are you okay?"

Her eyes flutter shut, and she opens her mouth to try and respond, but nothing comes out. My breath catches and I'm trying not to pass out.

"Rachel?" tears start to blur my vision. "Rachel, please, don't leave me!" I find a pulse, and she's breathing, but otherwise unconscious.

My heart is pounding so hard I think it might fall out of my chest. I can hear an ambulance speeding towards us and police cars surrounding us. Thank God I didn't have to call them. I have a headache, I'm crying my eyes out, and I'm not sure I can even speak properly right now. My baby girl is knocked out, bleeding, in a lot of pain, and it's all my fault. Glass covers her from head to toe. I hope to God that she's okay... she HAS to be okay...

"Ma'm, are you alright?" someone (the EMT?) is trying to talk to me. I spin around to face him an instantly regret it as darkness floods my vision even worse than the tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, my daughter got it worse, you have to help her." I get out of the car as fast as possible so they can get to Rachel. Her door is blocked by the other car. Why couldn't it have been me that got hurt the most?! Rachel doesn't deserve this...

I cast a pissed off glance towards the man in the other car. He seems only a little disoriented, but otherwise unfazed. Drunk, no doubt, if not buzzed in some way, shape, or form. He WILL be sorry. I will sue him for everything he owns. This'll be taken to court by the time the day is out. He doesn't even look sorry when he catches my eye, and he's lucky that I'm not exactly stable enough to give him a piece of my mind.

EMTs try to help me constantly, and they're not listening when I try to tell them to focus on Rachel. Eventually, one EMT stays with me, and the rest run to help my daughter.

"I'm riding in the ambulance with you," I inform the man.

He nods. "You were going to anyways. Whether you say you're okay or not, we're still going to take you in and have you checked for head injury."

I shake my head frantically. "Whatever, whatever. Just help Rachel."

"Is there anybody that needs to be called? Her dad?"

Shit. "I don't have their number," I admit. The man gives me an odd look. "Rachel has two dads, i'm her biological mother, we don't get along, it's a long story."

"Does Rachel have their number in her phone?"

"Probably, but Rachel doesn't have her phone with her right now."

By now the man is desperate. "Do you know anybody that might have their number?"

I'm racking my brains. Who else would have their number? Maybe Will? Would he still have it even after she left the New Directions? It's worth a shot.

"Maybe," I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and dial his number as fast as I possibly can.

**Will Schuester POV:**

Rehearsal is almost over with, and I'm very proud of the kids. They've been working so hard. They really want to beat Vocal Adrenaline. Even Shelby and I have gotten into the competitive spirit. We have bets on which of us will win. Obviously, she's all for Vocal Adrenaline, and I'm cheering on the New Directions.

We've gotten through all of the songs for Regionals, and my kids are having a blast preparing for it. I gave Santana the solo and she loves the spotlight. There's a power coming from her voice that I've never heard before. Maybe I should give the other kids a chance to shine more often. Now that Rachel's gone, I'm going to have to do just that. Whether anyone here wants to admit it or not, she was our star. No wonder why Shelby's so smug every time she talks about winning. With Rachel AND Jesse, there's pretty much no competition. But I'm trying to be optimistic about things, and besides, Santana's working really hard.

I'm about wrap things up when my cell phone goes off. The kids give me a nasty look.

"No phones in class?" Puck is cynical. That's what I get for taking his phone away at the last rehearsal. But he was constantly texting during the song! Who texts while they're singing?! I get multitasking, but that borderlines ridiculous.

Checking the Caller ID, I realize that it's Shelby. My heart drops. She would never call during a Glee Club rehearsal unless it was important. Maybe she's calling to cancel our date tonight. Or maybe she's calling to tell me that Hiram and LeRoy decided to file that restraining order anyways. I really hope they didn't-that might kill her.

An even darker thought enters my mind: What if Shelby's hurt?

"Give me one second," I tell the kids. They groan and I answer the call.

"Shelby? Are you alright?"

"Will! Thank God!" Her voice is raspy and it sounds like she's crying. Crying? Does Shelby Corcoran cry? Something's not right.

"What happened?" I demand. The kids in Glee club are being nosy and listening in, but at this point it's irrelevant.

"Do you have Hiram and LeRoy's number? It's urgent."

"Doesn't Rachel?"

"Rachel's unconscious right now," she sounds desperate and scared.

"What do you mean she's unconscious? Are you guys okay? What happened?!" now I'm starting to freak out. A lot. The Glee Club kids are looking at me with confused eyes. Kurt looks absolutely hysterical. He knows that something's terribly wrong.

"I don't have time to explain it right now. Just meet me at the hospital, okay? Please hurry-"

"Shelby?!"

She must have gotten cut off, or hung up, because now silence greets me on the other end. I dry swallow and hang up.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asks. "What's wrong with Rachel and Shelby?"

"We need to go to the hospital."

"WHY?"

"Is dwarf okay?" Santana asks.

"I am NOT going to the hospital to see that freak." Quinn says, annoyed. "What has she ever done for me?"

"You guys, this is serious! It sounds like they've gotten into an accident of some sort. Whether you think of Rachel as a traitor or a spoiled brat, she's still a part of this family and she's still our friend. They need me to go whether you want to or not, because Shelby needs Hiram and LeRoy's number. Whoever wants to come with me, let's go. Whoever wants to stay here and be selfish, can do that too." I grab my keys and throw my jacket over my shoulder. I'm followed out the door by every single kid in that room and my heart swells. They finally understand friendship, whether they want to admit it or not. I'm very proud of all of them, though Quinn seems like she's just doing it so people don't judge her for the rest of her life.


	16. Complications, yet Maybe a Fix?

**This story has over 10,000 views! I feel so loved! Thanks you guys, for all of your support! I hope it just keeps on coming! 3 Thanks for the encouraging reviews! Keep it up! Tell me what you like and dislike and/or all of your thoughts! **

**Steph: Just wanted to say, your constant comments make me smile. :) I don't mind the ranting. It actually helps a lot! So thank you! To answer your questions:**

**Yes, they did make Shelby sign away her parental rights. That was apart of the original contract, and a different contract that the Berry men and Shelby have yet to mention to Rachel. (Which is another reason why Rachel was so confused. There were 2 contracts that were signed. Yes, one of them was broken but the other one was not). Yes, the men adopted Rachel legally before Shelby even knew what she was getting herself into. **

**So this chapter is mainly Rachel in the hospital, an encounter between LeRoy and Shelby, Will trying to fix things and make Shelby feel better without too much PDA in front of the New Directions kids, (Shelby and Will aren't even sure if they're together right now. They don't really know what's going on between themselves), Hiram starting to accept Shelby, and Rachel admitting her feelings at the end. **

**There was no Jesse involved in the making of this chapter. xD**

**I don't own glee. Unfortunately. :/ ~~hayleynymphadora**

* * *

** Chapter 16: Complications, yet Maybe a Fix?**

**Shelby POV:**

By the time Will gets to the hospital, I'm sitting in the waiting room, pulling my hair out in worry. They've already patched my head up (which basically means I get to look like a weirdo with a big white cloth bandage on my forehead, until the bleeding stops) and they're working on fixing Rachel. I shudder. "Fix" doesn't seem right-that makes it sound like my baby girl is broken. Before they took her away from me and into the ER, she whimpered my name and tried to reach for me. It took all I had not to shove through the paramedics and follow her into that room. But they won't let me in. I feel so helpless.

On top of that, Hiram and LeRoy have yet to be called. They're going to be so pissed. I may as well just start signing that restraining order.

"Shelby!" Will rushes over to me. "Oh my God. Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't you dare lie to me." he warns. The New Directions file in behind him, all looking worried. Except for Quinn-she just looks irritated, and maybe a teeny bit concerned.

Kurt rushes up to me, his phone in his hands.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you! Is Rachel okay?"

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"I...I don't know. T-They won't let me in."

I swear, I hear Quinn scoff. My head spins to face her. "I'm sorry, do you have a problem? Feel free to share it with the rest of us."

"No, I don't have a problem. It's just, you know, you didn't care about her fifteen years ago, so why should you care now?" she's clearly asking for it, and before I know what I'm doing, my hand is raised and only inches away from smacking her face. Will grabs my wrist and holds it lightly for a second, turning my chin so that i'm looking him in those emerald eyes.

"Don't, Shelby. Smacking Quinn isn't going to help Rachel."

"It won't do Rachel any harm," I point out. Will lets go of me and I slowly put my arm back down to my side. If Quinn thinks she knows me, she has another thing coming for her, and if the bitch says anything else, she's getting slapped. I'm sure Rachel would even thank me for it personally. Based on the stories that Rachel's told me about Quinn and the cheerios, Quinn deserves to get smacked. Granted, she is pregnant, and very hormonal. I remember how irritated I was almost all of the time too, (Though most of that irritation was towards the fact that I knew I couldn't keep Rachel), but that's not going to stop me from hitting her.

The rest of the kids, (except for Puck, who is now standing protectively behind Quinn) are sitting down, being social and waiting for news about Rachel. Will takes my face in his hands, trying to calm me down. "Will you tell me what happened?" he asks, trying to be calm.

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"She was going to wait for Jesse to get out of practice. He WAS out of practice. But I asked her if she wanted to ride with me instead, and so she decided to go with me. God, she should've just gone with Jesse. I should've just let her go..." my hands are practically shaking, and Will takes them in his own to calm me. It works, a little bit. "I was paying SUPER close attention..."

"Apparently not close enough," Quinn mutters.

"QUINN." Will warns. I shoot daggers at her and she quiets down a bit, rolling her eyes. Since when does she care about Rachel's safety anyways? Or maybe she just hates me that much. For a few minutes, I stop talking, just starring down at my hands.

"What happened next, Shell?"

"I..he...we were singing softly to "I Dreamed A Dream". The jackass pulled out in front of me. I slammed down on the breaks and swerved to dodge him, but he swerved too. He hit Rachel dead on. He hit my baby, Will, and he wasn't even sorry for it. Her window shattered and she smacked her head against the door. I tried to protect her from it, but by the time I even managed to throw my arm around her, most of the damage had been done. I protected her from the force of the airbag, but...It should have been me, Will." tears start to form in my eyes but I will them not to come. "It should be me in that Emergency Room, not her. She should have been the one to call you guys. Rachel should be the one out here waiting with you to see if i'm alright, not the other way around."

He notices that I won't let my tears fall. "Shelby, honey, it's okay to cry."

Honey? Did he just call me honey? I shrug it off and shake my head.

"No, it's not."

"Why?" he asks softly.

"I have to be strong. I have to be made of stone. Shelby Corcoran doesn't cry."

"Why do you have to be strong?"

"No one else is going to be strong for me. I have to do it myself." I explain. That's how things have always been with me. That's what I'm used to. Will takes my hand and pulls me aside so that the other kids can't see us anymore.

"I will be strong for you," he promises. "Let it out, Shelby. You've been holding emotions in for way too long. It's okay to cry."

I bury my head into his shoulder and tears fall from my eyes, splashing onto his shirt. He clearly doesn't mind, seeing as he pulls me into an even tighter embrace and I cry even harder. After five minutes of him comforting me with whispered promises of "she'll be okay" and "It's alright, it's alright" we break apart. I wipe my eyes and he fixes my mascara for me so that it doesn't run.

"We have to call Hiram and LeRoy." I whisper. Realization strikes me. "God. Oh my God, Will, they're going to KILL me. They're going to eat me alive. They're never going to let me see her ever again..."

"Shelby, don't overreact. I'm sure it won't be that bad..."

I give him a look of indifference. "Oh, really? It "wont' be that bad"? They already hate me. They already banned her from texting or calling me. That's why she doesn't have her phone to begin with. They're planning on transferring her back to McKinley after Regionals. They're going to take my baby away again-"

"Breathe. Shelby. You need to breathe."

"I've already lost her once, I can't lose her again. It's going to rip me to pieces. It'll kill me. I don't know what to do! I'm totally lost and I-"

He silences me with a soft kiss on the lips, slow and building. The kiss is so comforting that I never want him to stop, but eventually he does. He laughs lightly.

"What?" I ask, innocent and tired.

"You talk more than Rachel does." he smirks. I shove him backwards playfully.

"I do not, you liar." I manage a small smile. "Will you call Hiram and LeRoy for me? No. Wait. I'll do it. It'd be better if I did it."

"Really?"

"I don't know." I admit. Will laughs at my indecisive nature. I sigh. "Can I see your phone for a minute?"

He hands me his cell and I find Hiram and LeRoy's number in his digital phone book. It rings once.

"Will? Have you seen Rachel? She was supposed to be home an hour ago, and we're really worried about her..." It's LeRoy that answers.

"Um, it's me."

"What the hell do you want-"

"Look, we got into a car crash and Rachel got hurt. Just...come down to the hospital as quickly as you can, okay? I'll explain everything else once you get-"

"What do you mean "we" got into a car crash? Who is "we"? Rachel isn't supposed to be talking to you, and she sure as the grass is green shouldn't be riding anywhere with you. It is just like you to get into a car crash. You're so ignorant. You probably weren't even paying attention to the road, were you?!" as he yells, tears start to re-form in my eyes. Will notices right away. "It should've been you that got hurt, and not her. In fact, I would much rather you have gotten killed than know that Rachel is hurt in any way. You selfish bitch. Do you ever think of Rachel?-"

Oh, I'M the selfish bitch? But before I can retaliate, Will takes the phone out of my hand. Apparently LeRoy was yelling so loudly that Will could hear everything he was saying.

"LeRoy, it's Will. We're-You need to- Will you stop yelling for two minutes and listen?! Shelby is already tearing herself up over this, even though it wasn't her fault. Someone pulled out in front of her and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. Rachel's alive, she's just a little...banged up... look, just come to the hospital and we'll get everything straightened out, okay?"

I hear some mumbling on the other end of the phone and then Will hangs up.

"You don't always have to fight all of your battles by yourself." Will says kindly.

"My knight in shining armor." I whisper. Will kisses my ear and I hold him tightly. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Shelby."

"We should get back to the kids, before they start to think that things have gotten worse..."

Will agrees and we walk back over to the New Directions as if nothing ever happened between us. As if he never made me feel better. As if I never poured my heart out to him and cried into his shoulder. As if Hiram and LeRoy aren't on their way with a death wish for me.

"I would much rather you have gotten killed than know that Rachel is hurt in any way..." LeRoy's voice rings through my head continuously. The thing about it is, I completely agree with him. But don't let Will know that.

. . . . . . . .

"I want to see my daughter!" LeRoy demands before Hiram has even made it halfway into the hospital. I cringe.

"I want to see her too! You think I'm not worried? You think I'm not hating myself over this?!" I demand. Everyone's watching us, and I have a feeling we're more interesting than one of those stupid reality tv shows.

"What happened to her?" Hiram asks, clearly more concerned about Rachel, and not the fact that I was the one who was with Rachel at the time. At least HE'S finally making sense.

"Some jerk with no brain pulled out in front of me, and I couldn't dodge him in time. I'm so sorry, Hiram. She-she was going to ride with Jesse, but I asked if she wanted a ride from me instead. I know I shouldn't have. God, I should have just let her go with Jesse! But...I wanted to talk to my baby girl. I was being selfish. If I hadn't have taken her with me.."

"No, Shelby, it's not your fault." Hiram says. The odd thing about it, is it looks like he actually means what he just said. "It's okay."

"I beg to differ!" LeRoy fumes. "How is this NOT her fault?"

Way to make me feel even lower, LeRoy. Thank you so very freaking much.

"I love her! I just want to be a part of her life!" I say. Will walks up behind me and takes my shoulders, rubbing them lightly.

"Well, look where that's gotten you!" LeRoy throws back.

"Um," before LeRoy can continue going off at me, the doctor that was helping Rachel clears his throat and approaches us. "Shelby Corcoran?"

I turn my head up to face him. "Yeah?"

"You're Rachel Berry's mother?"

I nod. "Yes, I am."

If looks could kill...

"She's been asking for you." the doctor says. That brings a small smile to my face.

"Is she okay?"

"A few scratches and bruises, but otherwise unharmed. She's showed no signs of head trauma... We think she'll be just fine. You can take her home tonight."

If only I could. I'm getting really sick of hating myself for all of this, but I can't find anyone else to blame yet.

Will smiles at me. "You hear that, Shell? Rachel's okay. You should go and see her, I'll talk to Hiram and LeRoy for you." he says.

Though I'm not really aware of what I'm doing at this point, I'm just grateful that she's alive. All other feelings are pretty much blocked. But LeRoy doesn't let me pass by him without difficulty. His arm flies out and blocks me from entering Rachel's room.

"You don't get to see her until I do."

"She was asking for ME." I remind him. "Now would you please let me through so I can talk to her?"

I try to walk past him and he grabs my wrist, dragging me back. I rip my arm away from him.

"Do NOT touch me." I warn him.

"What are you going to do, Shelby?" he demands. I death glare him, and before one of us tries to strike the other, Hiram and Will get in the way. I'm being particularly violent today. I really need some sleep.

"Mom?" Rachel calls for me. I need to go to her, and forget about everything else going on. My daughter needs me, and i'm not going to bail on her this time. I shove past LeRoy, who hesitantly lets me go through the door.

Rachel's sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, waiting for me. She pushes her hair behind her ear, and looks up at me, almost concerned.

"Are you okay? What happened to your head?"

"Oh, it's just a small scratch. I'll be alright."

"What took you so long? I've been asking for you for like, ten minutes." she says.

"Your dad and I got into a disagreement."

Her eyes widen. "Are they here?"

"Yeah."

Things between us are silent and she tries to process what's been happening. The poor girl must be so conflicted right now. One of her fathers is getting used to me, the other wants me to die. I just want to know her. She just got into a car accident, her boyfriend (who I probably should have called a long time ago) doesn't know...this is just one huge mess that I created. I should have just let her find me by herself. I shouldn't have given Jesse that stupid tape of me singing "I Dreamed A Dream" to give to her. Look what's happened now that I have?

"Hey," I force a smile. "The doctor told me you get to go home today! And there's a room full of New Direction kids just waiting to see if you're okay."

Rachel forces a smile back, and looks like she's about to answer, but then closes her mouth. Obviously, there's something important on her mind.

"What is it, Rachel?"

"I'm..." she sighs, and takes a big breath. "I'mnotsureIwanttogohomewiththem." she slurs all of the words together and I blink, trying to catch all of that.

"Um...one more time?" I ask.

"I'm not sure I want to go home with...them."

"With the kids from New Directions? Look I'm sorry you have to transfer back, but there's nothing I can-"

"With my dads."

My mouth threatens to drop open, but I restrain myself from it. She doesn't want to go home with her dads... so what does that mean? That she wants to come home with me?

"Rachel, I'm not so sure that's a good-"

"They're driving me crazy, mom! You're the only one I don't feel like stabbing right now!"

I guess I'll take that as a compliment. "Hiram is warming up to me. I mean, he doesn't believe that the car crash was my fault...that's a start. At least he doesn't completely hate me."

"And LeRoy?"

I swallow. "Wants me dead, but-"

"Do you think I could live with you for a little while? Just to, see what it's like to live with my mom?"

My heart stops beating, I swear it feels like it does. She wants to live with me? Over her dads? ME? What have I done to deserve this? I almost caused her death a few hours ago, and she still trusts me?

"I think it's more complicated than just...you coming to live with me for a little while, Rachel. I think we should probably discuss this. All of us need to discuss this."

"Why? Because that worked out so well the last time? "She's not your daughter!" "The hell she isn't!" that is such a good way to handle things, don't you think?" she asks bitterly.

"Well, we'll talk about it later, okay? Right now, you should go talk to your friends. Particularly Kurt, before he explodes."

Rachel manages a small giggle and gets up to leave the room. Before she leaves, she hugs me tightly. "I don't blame you." she promises. She leaves before I can respond, but if only she knew how much that comment meant to me.

* * *

**So...thoughts? xD**

**~~hayleynymphadora**


	17. There Was A Second Contract

**I'm sorry that this took so long to update! Spring Break was REALLY busy. And i'm sorry that this chapter is short and suckish. One of those "I need something to put in between whatever is about to happen, and this chapter is going to have to suck so I can do so..." kind of deals. I PROMISE that next chapter will be long and awesome! 3**

**I know you're probably getting sick of LeRoy's attitude (I know I am). I know that Shelby being annoyed and irritated "...and all that jazz" probably isn't helping your mood either. As a warning, things might get a little bit worse before they get better, but things WILL get better! Chapters will also get better. This was one of those "I'm not really in the mood to write, and I don't know where to take this chapter and..ugh." All in all I guess chapter 17 really didn't want to be written, and this particular fanfiction will probably be done relatively soon. I'm not sure where else I can take it from here. If you have any suggestions though, I'd be happy to take them. lol I could use all of the help I can get, at this point. And I will totally give EVERYONE credit for any ideas of theirs that I use.**

**Okay, i'm done making up excuses now. Enjoy the chapter, no matter how short or sucky. xD**

**Review for me, Please! This time I'm seriously desperate. This story deserves an amazing ending, don't you think? :) ~~hayleynymphadora**

* * *

**Chapter 17: There Was A Second Contract**

**Quinn POV:**

Shelby Corcoran. Argh. The woman just boils me. It's not that I'm very protective over Rachel (or really care about her feelings...) but what Shelby did was just wrong. No mother in their right mind would give their child up for money. I said it to her once, and i'll say it again: Cash Whore. I can see that me pointing out how much she messed up, seems to really get to her. Ha. Good. It's funny when she's irritated.

But what the hell is going on between her and ? They're not acting like enemies to me. They're both coaches of rival show choirs at Regionals (which happens to be in three weeks) yet he's sitting here comforting her. His hands are on her shoulders, rubbing them softly, and-holy sweet hell! Am I the only one who just saw that? It's the same helpless look that Rachel gets when she looks into Finn's eyes. Shelby's definitely attracted to . Gross. But wait, there's more. The look of...(is that tenderness?) that is giving her back... OH MY GOD they're fooling around! I told you she was a whore!

**Shelby POV:**

Quinn keeps looking at me in a weird way. I'm trying to ignore it, but for some reason, it's bugging me. A lot.

Rachel seems happy. _Seems_. She's laughing with Kurt and her other friends from the New Directions, and they all seem to be getting along fine. I wonder: if the hospital had a slushy machine, would things be different? Most likely. Before I even have time to think about that, I find my daughter in front of me. How long has she been there? I've been pretty much zoned out since about two hours ago, when Rachel first left her room. We're not allowed to leave the hospital until seven, just so they can keep an eye on Rachel (they want to make sure she isn't going to pass out again), but she's allowed to stay out in the waiting room with us, since there's too many of us to go into her room.

"Um, is there a reason why Jesse isn't here?" Rachel asks me. "Does he know about what happened?"

Face palm. I'm such a failure. I was caught up in getting Rachel to safety, I wasn't concerned about letting her boyfriend know what was going on. I still don't really like him, therefore, he wasn't the first thing on my mind. But he makes Rachel happy, and if there's anything this girl needs right now-it's happiness.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." I mumble into my hands. I look up at her. "I completely forgot to even tell him. I was focused on telling your dads, and making sure you were okay, and-"

"Mom, don't sweat the small stuff, okay? I'll call him." she shrugs it off. She hugs me and kisses my cheek. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Of course, Rachel." I hug her back. "That is my job, after all." her smile is genuine this time, and I somehow manage a grin too.

**Rachel POV:**

"Rachel, thank Shiz you're okay!" Kurt says, hugging me.

"I'm fine, i'm fine!" I grin. "Never been better."

Especially now that I've let Shelby know how I really feel. How, even though I love my dads to death, I really want to live with my mom for a while. I don't think my dads will ever agree to it willingly... well, Daddy might, but Dad...

"Things haven't been the same without you, white girl." Mercedes admits.

"Really? I thought you might be kind of happy that I was transferring to Carmel. That way you'd get all of the solos." I say matter-of-factly.

"It's not as fun when I just GET the solos. I'd much rather have to kill you over it." she grins and hugs me.

There's been a lot of hugging going on recently. Maybe it has to do with the "we almost died" scenario. seems to be spending all of his free time hugging my mother. Weird. Is there something going on there? I'll be sure to ask her later...

"So I heard you were coming back to McKinley after Regionals, Hobbit?" Santana asks. She almost looks excited about it. Curiouser and curiouser.

"Um, who told you that?"I ask.

"I know things. Does that mean you'll have lots more to offer, since you've had some training from Ms.C?"

"Actually, I'm not sure if I'm coming back yet. That might have just been a misunderstanding. It's something that Shelby, my dads, and I have to discuss." I explain.

I gain puzzled looks from my friends.

"D-d-does that mean you're n-not coming b-b-back?" Tina asks, clearly confused. "D-do you not want to?"

"I do, because I miss you guys." I tell them truthfully. "But...I want to spend some time with my mom for a while, and I haven't really gotten to-"

"Why?" Quinn speaks up for the first time since I've left my hospital bed. "Why do you want to get to know the woman that gave you away for money?"

I swallow. "Shelby isn't like that, Quinn. You don't know what you're talking about."

**Shelby POV:**

"Oh, don't I?" I hear Quinn's voice from the corner of the room. That's never a good sign, but I'd better not get tangled up in this particular conversation. Rachel can take care of herself, and I need to show her that I trust her.

"No, you don't! You don't know Shelby at all! You can't keep judging her as you are, because you don't know the whole story! You have no idea what she's been through! And QUIT calling her a cash whore!" Rachel's voice overpowers Quinn's and for a moment, I'm shocked. Shocked because I've never heard Rachel this mad, and shocked that LeRoy's not telling Rachel to stop giving me pity. I don't want people's pity. I just want to figure out my freaking life and get on with it. Grief sucks.

"Well, lets see what she's done so far, shall we?" Quinn just doesn't know when to stop. "She didn't have enough money to make it to New York, so she had a kid and sold her to a gay couple, and then-"

"WRONG. I was made specifically for my dads. Shelby didn't just give me away."

"Whatever! And now she wants you to live with her and things will be "happily ever after"?!"

"She didn't ask me to live with her. I asked HER if I could live with her. She hasn't given me a response yet..."

Rachel's comment is followed by an intense silence. Kurt is the first one to break it.

"You want to leave your dads and move in with Shelby? Permanently?"

Rachel nods and my eyes widen. Permanently? But...I don't know how to raise a teenage girl! I don't know the first thing about it! I'm not ready to do this on my own... GOD. WHAT DO I WANT?!

I want Rachel to myself.

And the best part about it, is she wants me too.

. . . . . . .

"We need to talk, Shelby." Hiram says, calmly yet coolly.

I nod. "I know we do. We have to tell her about the contract, Hiram. Now we really don't have a choice."

"She's knows that the contract was broken."

"I'm talking about the other contract." I dead pan. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

Will and the New Directions are gone. Hiram, LeRoy, Rachel, and I are about to ride back to Hiram and LeRoy's house. Since my car is totaled, Hiram has offered to let me ride with them. Will is going to pick me up once we're done discussing everything. If I get everything arranged in time, I should have a replacement Range Rover within two days. The only person still here with Rachel (they're in her hospital room) is Jesse, who showed up about three hours ago. They're waiting for the doctor to give the "all clear". Meanwhile, Hiram and I are discussing what's going to happen tonight, and how we're going to figure out this situation. Thank God that he has come to terms with being civil about all of this. LeRoy, however, is another piece of work entirely. He's like an onion. You have to peel him off layer by layer.

There were two contracts dealing with the whole "them adopting Rachel" deal. The first contract, said that I was not allowed to contact her in any way shape or form until she turned eighteen, unless she contacted me first. Technically, if I want to think about the situation in a very deep way, I didn't break that contact. Sending Jesse to talk to her about finding me and giving Jesse a tape of me singing isn't contacting Rachel. It is simply telling her who I am. But I'm not the one who told her. Jesse is. The contract wasn't broken when I gave Jesse the tape. The contract was broken when Rachel came to rehearsal that day.

The second contract, gave LeRoy and Hiram all legal rights to Rachel. It stated that I have absolutely no say in how to raise her whatsoever. It stated that I have absolutely no parental rights to Rachel in any way at all, and it also said that Rachel was never allowed to live with me. Parental rights are never supposed to be given to me, no matter how much I plead or beg. That's not how this situation was supposed to work. But now that Rachel chose me...this is where things are going to be difficult.

"Well, we'll just..." Hiram runs his hand through his hair roughly. "We'll just figure this out when we get back to the house, alright?"

I don't reply, but nod half-heartedly, making my way towards Rachel's hospital room, where she is kissing Jesse goodnight. Just so I don't scare them to death, I clear my throat to announce my arrival. They break apart, hesitantly, and I can't help but laugh. "Rach, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." she mumbles, hugging Jesse. "Bye, Jess."

"Love you, Rach."

"Love you too."

It's weird, hearing those words being exchanged between the two of them, but I hold my tongue. My tongue has gotten me into enough trouble in the past few days...

. . . . . . .

"I want to live with Shelby."

"Why? Do we not give you everything you need? Are you not happy here with us?" LeRoy demands. I hold my head in my hands on the table. We've been at this for two hours, and it's getting tiring. Even Hiram looks frustrated.

"You're not getting it!" Rachel cried out.

"No, YOU'RE not getting it! Shelby will never be your mother! The contract said so!"

"It did not! And that contract is broken, anyways! So why should it matter if-"

"I'm talking about the second contract!"

"The-the what?"

Oh, now you've done it, LeRoy. I gently play with Rachel's hair as she sits next to me, confused, and turning to me for comfort. "Mom, what second contract?" Her eyes are starting to fill with tears.

"I'll tell you about it, Rachel, but please don't cry..." she nods, trying to hold back angry tears, but a couple of them let slip anyways. God, do I know how THAT feels. I take a deep breath. I hope all this drama will just end soon. I'm getting really sick of not sleeping. I manage to explain it all to her in a nutshell, and by the end we're both crying. Enough of the tears.

All of this is followed by a silence that no one dares to bother for at least ten minutes.

Rachel is the first to break it.

"So...how are we going to go about this?"

"Well," I say. "We can take the contract to court, and break it. But that's only with LeRoy's permission, which he, quite obviously, isn't giving us." I sigh, hugging Rachel. "So, for now, goodnight, Rach. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"But, mom..."

"Stop calling her "mom"." LeRoy instructs. Rachel goes silent, for the first time in her life. If the circumstances had been rearranged, I would document this day. But I'm not really in the right mind to celebrate. Would you be?

I leave the house before I cause any more tension, wanting all of this to just end.

My mind has been zoning out way too often, lately. I take forever to get home, and you won't believe who's there when I finally arrive.

* * *

**Review! :D ~~hayleynymphadora**


	18. Things Might Just Be Alright

**So I know I promised "long and good" but it's longer and better than the last chapter, so you'll have to take it for now. :D**

**Rachel makes a life changing decision at last minute and hopes it was the right one, Shelby falls asleep in front of Will and the nightmares start talking, and Jesse might actually have a heart.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee, but not every wish comes true, unfortunately...**

**Review for me! ~~hayleynymphadora**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Things Might Just Be Alright.**

**Shelby POV:**

Only seconds after I open the door, I jump back, startled. "H-how did you get in here?"

He laughs lightly. "Oh, Shelby. You're so naive. Do you really think that I don't have connections?"

"Jesse, get the hell out of my house." I command.

"We need to talk," he says, gesturing towards my couch. As if I don't live here. As if I don't make the rules.

This is past ridiculous. When i'm with Hiram and LeRoy my hands are pretty much tied. My feelings about Will, I can't really help. But I CAN control who comes in and out of my house, I DO control Jesse , and we need to talk when I say we need to talk. Now is not one of those times.

"You need to leave, before I call the police." I threaten.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I'll take away your solo," I warn.

"Who's going to replace me?"

"Rachel."

"Because she can sing as low as I can?" he challenges.

"Because she's better than you." I dead pan. That one struck him hard.

"No one is better than Jesse ." he grins cockily. I roll my eyes.

"You're not always right, Jesse, whether you want to handle that truth or not. Now," I gesture towards the door. "Leave before I get mad."

"You're not already mad?"

"You're pushing your luck." I inform him.

Jesse raises his eyebrows at me. "Aww, is it someone's time of the month?" he questions. "You're acting a bit...hormonal. Oh my God, are you pregnant?"

"What?!" Jesse, don't make me hit you.

"I can't believe it. You couldn't handle one child, what are you going to do with this one? Adoption again? Because that worked so well the first time?"

I clench my jaw. He knows that I can't have kids anymore, whether I want to or not.

"I'm not pregnant."

"Yes, but if I spread THAT rumor and it gets out...you're screwed. In more ways than one."

"I could spread the rumor that you're using performance enhancers every night."  
"And what would that say about poor Coach Corcoran?"

This is going to be a constant battle, and i'm growing restless.

"What do you want?!" I demand. "You have two minutes tops."

. . . . . . . . .

**Rachel POV:**

"I can't do this anymore!" I spew at him. What isnt' he getting? I don't want to live here when Shelby can give me more.

"You were fine until you met Shelby!" Dad argues back.

"I didn't KNOW she was there!" I yell back. That was a lie. I did know that my mother was out there somewhere, but I certainly didn't know she was so close to me, or that she was Shelby Corcoran.

"You were doing great without a mother until recently..."

"That's what YOU think. And you would think that! How would you know how I'm feeling? We never talk, we never do anything together besides watch musicals and put on shows for each other!"

That makes him go silent. I storm up to my room before he can respond and slam the door, grabbing the first suitcase I can and starting to throw clothes into it. I feel bad for leaving Daddy this way, but Dad I could care less about at this point. He's not considering my feelings, so why should I consider his? Once I have the first suitcase 3/4 of the way packed, there's a knock at the door.

"No." I say roughly. Daddy comes in anyways. As long as it's him, and not Dad, I don't really care.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry your Dad is acting like this. I've tried to talk him around. I've tried to get him to let you spend time with Shelby. I think she should be apart of your life. She is your mother after all, and-what are you doing?"

I freeze. Didn't he just hear my and Dad's conversation? Does he not know that I no longer live in the Berry household? Apparently he doesn't know...

"I'm um..packing." I admit, getting out a second suitcase and finishing off the clothes in my dresser and closet. The third bag I pack is of stuff I absolutely can't live without, and the fourth is other necessities such as hairbrush, toothbrush, facial wash, razor, etc. Daddy just watches, clearly astounded.

"You're what?" I can't stand to look at him. Even his VOICE sounds too dejected. It hurts too much.

"It's not to get away from you," I promise. "It's to get away from HIM." I stack all of my things in the corner and stare around my half empty room. I have way to much stuff.

I hope, after all of this, Shelby will let me live with her. I don't exactly doubt that she will, but we didn't really discuss it. We discussed the rights of SEEING her, and we partly discussed living with her, but then the conversation just got...warped into an argument between LeRoy and Shelby.

"I'll still come to see you, I promise. But I can't stay here, and I'm not going to live like this. I'm done putting Shelby through it, i'm done putting myself through it, and I've made my decision. I'm going to live with her."

"But the contract-"

"We'll take it to court and I'll win. Let's face it- the judges are going to take my side. And if not mine, then Shelby is more convincing. Either way, Shelby and I are fighting for the same thing, so..."

"Now there are sides?" he asks quietly.

"Hasn't there always been? You and Dad have been against Shelby on this since the beginning, don't try to deny it!"

And he doesn't.

"I'm sorry, but we want different things. It's my life, Daddy. You can't protect me forever."

"You're OUR daughter."

"I'm hers too." I leave my room, pulling two suitcases and trying to carry the other two bags at the same time with more success than I had hoped. He stays in my room, staring at me as I go. He doesn't try to stop me, but not because he doesn't care enough. He doesn't try to stop me because he knows that this is what I really want. He's finally getting it. Thank God. Now if only I could convince Dad.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

"To Kurt's house!" I lie, trying to get to the door before he does. No such luck.

"Are you moving in?" he questions.

"Maybe," my tone is cold.

What's happened to us? I never used to fight with my dads. We used to get along just fine. We never argued or doubted each other. Things were happy. Peaceful.

Shelby happened to us, but I can't help but think that more good will come out of it than bad. I have to think that-it's all I have left to hold on to anymore.

"You're not leaving."

"Watch me." I open the door.

"If you leave, you're never allowed to come back. We'll pack up the rest of your stuff. You'll be disowned."

I ignore him and slam the door behind me. Two tears streak down my face and I hope that I didn't just make a huge mistake.

But i'm going to live with Shelby-that can't be a mistake, can it? No way. Things are going to get better. I just have to wait and see.

In the meantime, it's late at night and I don't want to bother Shelby at this ungodly hour. Do I dare see if Jesse's home? No, Shelby would kill me if she found out I stayed the night at my boyfriends house-whether we sleep together or not would be irrelevant. That leaves Kurt and Shelby, so I guess my lie to my Dad wasn't a lie after all. I drag my things to the nearest bus stop and wish for this night to be over. I need a new day to come.

. . . . . .

**Shelby POV:**

"He told me that he really does love Rachel, and he wants me to be okay with the relationship." I explain to Will. I'm leaning up against him as we sit on the couch. He strokes my hair softly and listens intently to what i'm telling him.

"After everything that's been going on, that's what he's most concerned about?" Will questions.

I nod. "I know! Which makes me think that he's not lying about his love for Rachel. He really wants to make their relationship work."

It's later on in the night. About thirty minutes after Jesse left, Will called, wanting to know if I was okay. I lied and said I was, but asked if he would come over anyways. He agreed-not that I expected anything other than that. I turn around to face him, and his emerald eyes glisten back at me.

"What do you think about it?" Will asks, his lips inches away from mine.

I groan in a tired fashion, and he laughs. "I just want Rachel to be happy!" I admit, wanting to pull my hair out. "Let her have Jesse! If she gets her heart broken again, we can't say that I didn't warn her."

Will nods his head and kisses the top of mine. "Good plan."

I sigh and lean in against him. His breathing is deep and calming. I listen to each intake and exhale, using it as a source of meditation for myself. Things stay silent between us for a little while, and before I can even think about it, i've fallen asleep in his arms.

**Will POV:**

She's been so stressed recently that when she actually falls asleep, i'm thankful, for her sake. She's so peaceful when she's asleep-like my own personal angel sent down from heaven.

Even though she's sleeping, she still seems restless. Almost as if she's having a nightmare. No...does Shelby have nightmares? How frequent does this happen? Every night? No wonder she always looks tired. Why hasn't she told me about this? Is this why she always kicks me out of the house (in a kind way, of course) or leaves before either of us falls asleep? She never wanted to fall asleep in front of me, out of fear that she'd have a nightmare?

She shudders in my arms, yet remains asleep. Her mouth moves, and sound comes out, but I can't make out whether it was a word or not. Or if it was even English.

What could she possibly be dreaming about that's making her this upset? Should I wake her? No...I don't think you're supposed to wake up people who are having nightmares. It isn't healthy.

**Shelby POV:**

***** "Shelby Corcoran, the restraining order stands. You are never allowed to see Rachel Berry again-no exceptions. You must stay within a 100 ft radius of her, and we're only letting you get that close because of competitions. Hiram and LeRoy Berry are her legal guardians and they have full control of Rachel until she turns eighteen. Once she turns eighteen, if she wants to take this to court again, we MIGHT re-consider it." the judge stands in front of me and for the first time in my whole life I feel completely helpless. **

** . . . . .**

** "I'm sorry, Miss Corcoran, but your body just isn't right for having kids. I'm afraid you'll never be able to bear a child again."**

** "Are you serious?" I question, shocked and disappointed.**

** "Quite. There are some complications with your body that are preventing you from being able to get pregnant. I am sorry, Miss Corcoran, but there's really nothing we can do to fix this." -this was a memory, not a nightmare. It was a real life nightmare. It really did happen. It was a couple of years after I had Rachel. The only other person I've ever told about this is Jesse, and that was to get him to give Rachel that stupid tape.**

** . . . . .**

** "I'm sorry, Will. I can't stay with you."**

** His emerald eyes lose that spark I love so much and get replaced with tears. "Why, Shelby? What's wrong with this relationship?!"**

** "I'm what's wrong. I've never been able to hold a relationship for longer than a couple of months. I'm just not a long term relationship type of person..."**

** "But this is working, Shelby! Things can be different this time!"**

** "I can't give you anything! I can't give you kids, I can't give you-"******

I'm woken up before the nightmare can end, but isn't that always how my nightmares work?

"Mom?"

I shoot straight up, and realize that I'm still laying in front of Will, who looks confused and slightly worried. "Shelby, are you okay? You were...shaking. Sobbing. What were you dreaming about?"

Panic strikes. He was never supposed to see me asleep.

"I- i have these nightmares about-"

"About?"

"MOM?" four knocks. What's Rachel doing here?

As long as I have a reason to dodge Will's question, what Rachel is doing here is irrelevant. She's a diversion, which is what I need. I get up and rush to the door before she can knock again.

"Rachel, it's three in the morning, what are you doing here? You're dad is going to kill me! Forget me, he's going to kill you! You have to get back to your house before he has a heart attack...come on, i'll drive you-"

"Mom." Rachel seems a lot calmer than I do right now. I really need some uninterrupted sleep for once. Meanwhile, Will remains on the couch, clearly in a dazed and confused state.

"What?" I question.

"I got kicked out." Rachel's voice is soft.

"No way in hell did you get kicked-"

"Well, I left and Dad disowned me because I walked out the door."

"Do explain," I say, pulling the door open wider so she can come inside. All four of the bags she's carrying fall straight to the floor when she see's her teacher on the couch. I should have thought that one through. Then again, I really wasn't expecting Rachel to just barge in like this.

" ?"

I sigh. "I'll explain that later." I promise.

Rachel casts me a sideways glance. "Are you two seeing each other?" she wonders.

Will raises his eyebrows at me, as if to ask, "Are we?".

"I guess you could call it that," I mutter.

"Weird." Rachel mutters, sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. I sit down next to Will on the couch again, but not nearly as close as we were before-that might freak Rachel out-as if Will's presence wasn't doing that already...

A couple of hours later and I'm curled up against Will-Rachel's feelings of it being "weird" cast aside-and Rachel's laying on the floor. We're all trying to explain everything that's been happening in the past couple of weeks, and just trying to get things cleared before we pass out from exhaustion. Rachel's the first to crash, and I look at Will longingly.

"Things are going to be so different now," I mutter. "I have a fifteen year old daughter."

Will chuckles lightly, kissing my cheek. "Sometimes change is good. Now you need to get some sleep. Do you want to sleep in your own bed?"

I shake my head. "Nah." and pull him closer, using his chest as a pillow. "I'm comfortable here."

His deep breathing carries me to sleep once more, and this time I don't have nightmares. Maybe Will protects me from them.

All I know is this-he'll help make things alright. And "alright" is something that all three of us are in a desperate need of.


	19. What Is This Feeling?

**SOOOO sorry this took so long! School sucks and is making me fall behind. And last weekend, (I normally type on the weekends, 'cause that's when I have the most time...) I was on a choir trip. We went to go and see Wicked. It was AMAZING, if you haven't gone to see it yet, DO SO! 33 SOOO worth the money. xD (and though no cast can replace Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth, I have to admit that this cast was incredible.) **

**Speaking of Idina Menzel and Glee, she was on Glee recently! My heart fluttered for the five minutes they allowed her lines. xD (In case you don't know already, i'm obsessed with her. xD Ok. Maybe obsession isn't the right word. Completely in love with everything she does and her in every way shape and form might be more appropriate. xD).**

**Anyways, enough random Wicked talk and no more excuses. **

**Rachel makes a big decision, Jesse makes a move, and we find out something that's going to make life even MORE complicated (as if it wasn't complicated enough) but don't worry!Things are about to get better!**

**This story is about to be wrapped up, :'( but i'll NEVER stop writing fanfiction! I'll have plenty more stories to update in no time at all! If you want to follow me and my Glee, RENT, Wicked, etc stories, just click the "follow" button on my page! I'll be excited to talk to you guys about all of the stories we know and love. I'm open to suggestions and comments, etc.**

**As always, Reviews are more than welcome, in fact, they're encouraged. xD **

**I STILL don't own Glee. (Are you surprised by that?)**

**Oh! One more thing! Lea Michele has announced on her Twitter that there will be a Season 5 and Season 6 of Glee! :D (Though I don't particularly care for any of the new characters, I'm excited to see how Ryan Murphy will work with old favorites. :) )**

**Okay. You can read now. :) Enjoy. ~~hayleynymphadora**

* * *

**Chapter 19: What is This Feeling? **

** Rachel POV:**

The sound of Shelby talking frantically on the phone is what I wake up to in the morning. I sit up and stretch, wincing at the slight discomfort in my back. Apparently I fell asleep on the floor when we were talking last night. The clock says 8:30, but my exhaustion screams that it's closer to 5:00. I feel like I got close to no sleep at all last night, but there's no way i'll be able to fall back asleep, so I stand. When I do, I spy Shelby pacing the kitchen, the home phone pressed up to her left ear.

She moves to the counter, and (who apparently is still here,), is standing across from her. Neither of them look very happy, and Shelby sounds pretty hysterical. I stay silent and don't move an inch, praying that they won't hear me. I want to know what's going on.

"A few hours ago, you were yelling at me, telling me how I have no rights to be her mother! Now you're just going to give her to me?!" she demands.

So she's talking to my Dads. How did I know? There's an aggrivating silence while she listens.

"I don't know, Hiram. Disowning her and kicking her out seemed like a good clue."

Another pause.

"Where else did you expect her to go?" she sets the phone down and puts it on speaker.

"She said she was going to Kurt's," that was Dad.

"And you were naive enough to believe that?" Shelby questions. stays silent.

"Send Rachel back home." that's Daddy. "She doesn't know what she's doing."

That's when I decide it's time to step into the kitchen. My arms are crossed across my chest in an annoyed fashion. "Don't I?"

Shelby moves with a start-she obviously didn't see me catching on to the conversation as a possibility-and was probably thinking I was still asleep.

"Rachel, if you don't stop sneaking up on your mother, you're going to give her a heart attack!" says. Shelby rolls her eyes-clearly, she isn't having a good morning.

I ignore , and pick the phone up off of the counter, taking it off speaker phone.

"I want to take this to court." I inform him. I came to this conclusion last night. "I want Shelby to get at least 3/4 if not full custody of me. I love you guys, but I want to live with my mother. Please understand how badly I want this!"

"Honey, I want this for you." Daddy says. "I do. But your Dad doesn't want Shelby to get you to herself. I want you to be happy, and if that's what it takes, so be it. But your Dad doesn't think like that. I'm sorry."

Shelby looks at me with her eyebrows raised expectantly. She wants to know what he's saying to me. Oh, yeah. She can't hear him anymore. Maybe I should have left it on speaker. But if I had, no one would have given me a chance to talk. They would've just fought it ought between themselves, like they have been doing for the past month or so.

"I'm not coming back. You can mail my things to me." I tell my Daddy knowingly. "Thanks for understanding, Daddy."

"I love you, Rachel."

"Yeah. Love you too. I'll see you in court."

I hang up and slam the phone down. The whole kitchen is filled with an eerie silence which Shelby fixes (partially) by throwing her arms up in the air.

"Breakfast, anyone?" she suggests distractedly.

and I only nod, meanwhile Shelby throws herself into work, pulling out ingredients for pancakes. About two minutes into that, she remembers that I'm a vegan and stops, looking at me oddly, as if contemplating what she could possibly make for me.

"Bisquick?" she asks.

"Go for it." I reply.

She nods and gets back to her cooking. My only issue with this, is I was under the impression she doesn't know HOW to cook. This worries me, slightly, as she seems pretty in to what she's doing.

"Shelby, do you want me to help...?" asks, opening the fridge for her while she pulls out fresh fruit. He must be just as concerned about this as I am.

"No. I'm fine." Shelby answers pointedly. A bowl falls out of the cupboard that she's trying to shut, and she doesn't catch it-missing it by an inch. It crashes to the floor and she lets out an annoyed breath, picking it up, (Thank goodness it was only plastic). It gets set back down on the counter with such force I think she may have fractured her wrist.

"You sure about that?" asks, softer this time.

Shelby stops at the sound of his voice and turns to face him, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Apparently, I was wrong about the fractured wrist. When their eyes meet, I swear I can see her heart melt. This isn't just a distracting I'll-sleep-with-you-if-it-takes-everything-else-of f-of-my-mind kind of relationship like I thought it was. It looks more serious than that. They actually like each other like that? Weird...

**Shelby POV:**

"I need something to distract me." I tell him, staring into his eyes. I can never get enough of those eyes.

"So you think you have to overwork yourself? Because you need a distraction? Shelby, you don't know how to cook." he chuckles half-heartedly.

I glance down at the cupboard. He's right, of course, but that doesn't make it any less irritating. I put everything down next to him. "You take over then." I say, kissing his cheek. Rachel does a triple blink at the mini PDA and I sigh.

"I'm going to my office," I announce, dragging myself to the spare room that I turned into a workplace. I can feel them staring at me as I walk away, but I'm seriously just too confused to care.

I did manage to get some sleep last night, believe it or not. No matter how cliché this may sound, I think the nightmares disappear when I'm asleep in Will's arms. Maybe I should have him stay over more often. Like, everynight. Maybe he should move in with me...But this relationship, if you can call it that, just started. Me dating someone for a long period of time never lasts. I guess i'm just not loyal enough for that. I've never cheated or anything, it's just that...I take my work too seriously and it gets in the way of everything. And it's not as if I can let myself believe that this will be any different. I've convinced myself of that too many times in the past, and ended up with poor results.

The baby grand next to me screams for my companionship, and I shut the office door. My eyes scan the shelves and I find Barbra Streisand. After that, my hands play of their own accord and my voice rings out longingly. Music feeds the soul when emotions just get too overwhelming. Music is what helps to make my life livable. Music, and Rachel. And maybe even Will. Not exactly in that order.

**Rachel POV:**

"Ryougonawbeherallthetimenaw?" I ask, my mouth full of pancakes. For a high school show choir director, his pancakes are pretty good.

"What?" he asks with a small laugh while flipping another pancake. I force myself to swallow, and open my mouth to answer. Before I can, my mother's sweet singingly fills my ears. Papa Can You Hear Me. It's such an appropriate song for the situation.

Shelby's father died years ago, when she was sixteen. She told me that the night she picked me up from Jesse's Disaster Party. She sounds so frustrated, and I can't help but feel somewhat responsible.

"I said, are you going to be here all of the time now?" I repeat my question.

Will shrugs. "I don't know." he admits, taking a bite of his breakfast. He turns his head. "Should I go and get her, or just leave her alone?"

I stop chewing for a minute to listen to Shelby's singing. Her office isn't sound proof, no matter how much she pretends it is.

_"...papa, can you hear me? Try to understand me..."_

"No," I decide. "Just leave her alone. She'll come out when she's ready."

He nods and finishes his first pancake, reaching for another.

" ?" his name comes out of my mouth before I have the sense to stop the next question from forming.

"Yes, Rachel?"

Here it comes, whether I want it to or not. "Do you love Shelby?"

Will doesn't answer, but his eyes sparkle as he looks down at his plate. Those eyes tell me everything I need to know. Things are about to get a lot more complicated.

**Shelby POV:**

Another couple of weeks sleeping in the comfort of Will's arms, and the dark shadows under my eyes are becoming less noticeable, which is something I didn't know was possible.

Rachel's starting to act weird around the both of us, and I think we should have a talk about whether or not she's okay with this. She keeps eyeing Will in an odd way. I don't know if it's the whole "my teacher is outside of school, and, more importantly, hugging my mother" thing, or if it's the "does he really love her, or is this just a distraction" thing. The second one has been a major question in the back of my mind for the past month or so, but I've been a little too busy organizing the whole court situation with my lawyer to ponder it for more than a few minutes at a time.

Kurt's staying over tonight, and he and Rachel are in her make-shift bedroom, (aka my office, until I have the time to clean out the office and put everything in my room so Rachel can have her own space) giggling and talking about the newest Broadway scandal. It's nice to hear her so happy. She hasn't been this excited about something for a long time. LeRoy still won't talk to his own daughter-I call it cowardice and the inability to admit that he's wrong, but Rachel corrects me everytime I say so, insisting that he's just conflicted about giving away his daughter. Let her believe what she wants, if it will fulfill her wishes. But LeRoy is acting like a child about this, and he's hurting us all because of it.

"LeRoy's telling everyone that I'm putting ideas into Rachel's head and keeping her here against her own will." I inform Will as we sit in the living room and drink coffee.

"Really?"

I nod. "Ugh. I just...LOATHE him." I fume. Rachel and Kurt choose this minute to come out to the kitchen and grab a snack, so I let the conversation drop for now.

"Loathing," Rachel sings quietly. "Unadulterated loathing."

"For your face," Kurt puts in.

"Your voice,"

"You're clothing..."

"Let's just say," they both chime in. "I loathe it all!"

Rachel laughs. "So who are you "loathing" Miss Elphaba?" she asks me, taking a bite of her apple.

I shake my head and resist the urge to laugh at my daughter for associating my current situation with a musical that I was in so many years ago. "No one that you know," I lie.

"You sure you're not talking about my Dad?" she asks. I don't reply.

"You know, it doesn't bother me that you two hate each other." she tells me knowingly. "If he's going to act like this, he doesn't need to be a part of my life."

Oh no. Where did this opinion come from? She's never felt this way about it before. Did my own selfish thoughts get into her little head too? I should stop saying things out loud. Or at least, anywhere near her. "Rachel, don't say that."

"Why not?" she asks. "It's true."

"Your father loves you," I remind her.

"Apparently not enough." she argues.

This confliction grows tiring. Good thing I have Will to help me sleep peacefully tonight.

"Let's not get into it right now, alright Rach? Go hang out with Kurt."

"Fine." she says, spinning on the spot and linking her arm with Kurts, doing a mini-storm out to my office and practically slamming the door. I groan. We're going to have a talk about these dramatic exits. If she thinks she can take credit for them, she has another thing coming to her.

"Well that was..." Will begins, staring at the office door.

"Uncalled for? Dramatic? Diva-ish?" I suggest.

He ruffles my hair. "Rachel Berry-esque." he decides. I can't help but laugh.

"It's all my fault," I admit. "The diva storm out thing is. She gets her dramatic nature from her mother."

"Well, then, she's lucky she inherited everything from you. That means she'll turn out to be a beautiful, smart, and successful woman."

I sigh. "You give me too much credit." I inform him.

Before he has time to argue, the doorbell rings. I get up and swing open the door, confused, really, because I wasn't expecting anyone besides Kurt and Will tonight. An instant headache swarms through my brain when I recognize Jesse standing there, his arms folded across the black leather jacket that I bought him. He looks more than pleased to see me, which worries me, in a sense.

"Rachel's not here," I lie. "She's with Kurt tonight."

"I didn't come to see Rachel." he says matter-of-factly. His head turns as he spies Will on the couch. "Ha! I knew that something was going on there! You're going to get us both disqualified! That other team can NOT beat out both of us, or else we'll have nothing to live for."

"Then if you're wise, you won't say a word to the board about this, alright, Jesse? Now why are you here, if not to see Rachel?"

Jesse doesn't answer at first, his curious eyes still glaring at Will. Meanwhile Will just stares at the floor, awkwardly, probably counting tiles or something. That seems like a very Will Schuester thing to do.

I lightly shove Jesse backwards so we can both get out the front door, and shut it behind me, crossing my arms as well.

"What do you want?" I ask irritably.

He looks angry for some reason. As if i'm the one who's disrupted his night. As if I'm the one who just interrupted a conversation between him and his...um...I'll think of another word for Will later. I refuse to say "lover". In any case, Jesse's mood has changed between two minutes ago, and now. Because he saw Will in the room? Because he thinks it'll cost us Sectionals? When have I ever let Vocal Adrenaline down and lost us Nationals in any way shape or form, let alone Sectionals? Get real, Jesse.

"I want to talk to you," he says stiffly. "In private."

"He can't hear us," I tell him.

"I don't care." he takes me by the arm, and his grip is too strong for me to try and get out of without breaking the kid's arm. I don't need another court case to deal with because of child abuse. I'm already battling the case of a lifetime that i'm not so positive I'll win. "Come with me." he instructs.

At this point, arguing would be irrelevant. With Jesse, it's either do as he asks, or go against his wishes for three hours until he eventually just gets what he wants. This way, I'll save some time in my life that I could use doing other things. Like singing with Rachel, snuggling with Will, and attending dance rehearsals.

Jesse leads me down the apartment stairs and out the very front door. It's fairly warm outside, oddly enough. Too warm for it being close to midnight. He finally lets go of me when we're out on the sidewalk, and I wrap my arms around myself instinctively. "Start talking." I say.

He takes a deep breath. "I don't like you being with Will Schuester."

"That's absolutely none of your concern." I tell him sharply. "Is that all this is about?"

"It's not because of Sectionals, though it is a contributing factor."

"If it's not about Sectionals, then what is it about?" I demand to know.

"How could someone half as smart as you be so easily tricked?" he wonders aloud.

"Excuse me?"

Jesse runs his dominant hand through his hair in a motion that one could confuse for annoyance, when really it was something more like exasperation. Then, in one quick movement, before I can even think to stop it, he forces his mouth onto mine. My breath catches, and I try to shove him away, but I've put this boy through too much weight training, I guess, because he manages to be stronger than me. By a lot.

I've never been truly scared in my life, but if I had to choose a time where I was closest to that, it would be now.

Rachel POV:

"Did I hear Jesse at the door?" I ask as Kurt and slowly creep back out to the living room about ten minutes after my mini-storm out.

"Yeah," says. He's at the counter, easily yet casually downing a glass of wine. "He wanted to talk to your mom."

I crinkle my eyebrows. "Weird. What would he have to say to her? I wonder if it's about our duet? But I can't imagine why he wouldn't be able to say anything about our duet in front of me and Kurt..."

"Kurt's in the New Directions," points out. "Maybe Jesse was worried that Kurt would hear something about your setlist. You know how paranoid you kids can get about that kind of thing..."

"You haven't told Ms.C anything about OUR setlist, have you, ?" Kurt's voice is almost at a whine. "They already have the upper hand with talent, and we can't afford-"

"Shelby and I hardly talk about work." he promises.

"Because you probably hardly talk at all." Kurt mumbles just loud enough for me to hear.

I snicker and flop down on the couch, patting the seat next to me so as to invite Kurt to join me. He does so with more grace than I just demonstrated, and sits in the chair across from us. "Do you have any idea when Shelby will be back?" I ask. "We kind of wanted to talk to her. Kurt and I were debating something-"

"Galinda Upland or Elphaba Thropp: Which one is truly the most wicked?" Kurt puts in excitedly. "I say Elphaba, but Miss Team Artichoke over here begs to differ." he nods his head haphazardly in my direction. I groan in a joking fashion.

"Good luck getting an unbiased opinion from the woman who played the Green Girl." chuckles slightly. "You know she's going to agree with Rachel."

Kurt throws up his arms in defeat, and I laugh tauntingly. "What do you think, ?" Kurt says in a bored fashion. He's obviously given up on his theory of Elphaba being the most wicked out of the two.

"I think that, though Galinda has done many wicked things in her lifetime out of vanity, Elphaba has hurt more people, and, is therefore, more wicked." he says thoughtfully.

Kurt perks up and looks at with a grin. "HA!" he says loudly. "I knew someone in this house was smart enough to see that!"

"Yes, but Elphaba always had good intentions!" I argue.

"Not when it came to the Wizard!" Kurt throws back.

"The Wizard was a horrible man!"

"But Galinda still treated him fairly!"

"Which was what made her wicked! She was just as bad as the Wizard himself!"

Kurt puts his hand up to stop me, in the universal "save it" gesture. "We'll discuss this when Elphaba herself is present."

" is right-Shelby is going to agree with me."

"We'll just wait and see." Kurt says in an annoyed fashion. He picks up a Vogue magazine from the table in front of us, and proceeds not to talk to me until my mother comes back into the apartment. This could take all night.

Shelby POV:

Jesse finally lets go of me, and I slap him so hard across the face he almost falls over.

"Are you out of your mind? What the hell is your problem?!" I demand.

He holds his cheek lightly and, for a moment, looks as if he's thinking of striking me back. I brace myself for the blow, but it never comes. Instead, his eyes look hopefully into mine. Begging for forgiveness. Begging for a chance. As if.

"I love you, Shelby."

"You love RACHEL. And you're young enough to be my son."

"Age is just a number, baby," he tries to come closer to me and I thrust my arm out, stopping him mid-step.

"Do NOT come any closer to me, and do NOT call me "baby"." I spit at him.

"I understand you, Shelby. We connect."

"You're my student!"

"I've learned from the best! I'll be graduating this year," he tries.

"Exactly. That's what makes it wrong." I roll my eyes. "Can you not see how wrong this is? You're dating my daughter."

"Only to get closer to you! I thought that maybe if I did you that favor, you'd thank me. I thought maybe you'd want to get closer to me. Get to know me better. And I would have graduated three years ago, if Vocal Adrenaline didn't hold me back so many times."

My heart stops beating for a minute. We DID hold him back a few times, so he wouldn't have to leave Vocal Adrenaline, even though his grades were near perfect. Don't ask how we managed to pull that one off.

But does he honestly believe that he'd ever have a chance with me? The pleading nature of his eyes tells me yes. He DID believe that somehow, someday, I could love him back. But I couldn't hate him any more than I do now. How could he do this to Rachel? What could he possibly have to gain, when he knew it was a long shot for me?

At least now I know why he was so upset when he saw Will...

"Jesse, this will NEVER happen. I hate you for what you just did to my daughter, and I never want you to see her again. I never want you to come to my house again, and if I ever see you outside of Vocal Adrenaline rehearsals, I'll call the cops."

"Not if I tell the board about you and Will Schuester!" he threatens.

I shake my head. "Go ahead and tell them. There's nothing to tell. There's nothing going on between Will and I. We're just friends. He was over for Rachel, they were messing around on the piano, giving impromptu performances and such."

The funny thing about what I just told him, was none of it was a lie. Will, Kurt, Rachel and I were messing around at the piano earlier. We were having a really good time playing random chords and singing nonsense words with surprisingly good harmonies together. But for some reason, the first part felt like a lie deep down. There has to be something going on between me and Will. There's a connection there, I just don't want to admit it. I think I might love him. But since when do I become dependent on another person? This isn't the Shelby Corcoran that I know.

Bringing myself out of my thoughts, I realize that Jesse is still standing in front of me.

"Just go." I say to him, completely disgusted. "Never talk to my baby girl again, and if you come close to ten feet away from me, I will kick you out of Vocal Adrenaline, no matter what the cost of that may be. You sicken me."

"Shelby, I did everything I could to make you happy!" he begs. "I gave Rachel that tape! I pretended to fall in love with her. I DO love her, but not in the same way I love you. I love her like a sister. I protect her like a daughter."

"Yes, you're doing a very good job protecting her right now, Jesse. Particularly her feelings. I applaud you. Father of the year award. Get off of this property and don't come back."

"But I love you!"

"And I DON'T love you. I loathe you. I don't like the way you're treating me, I don't like the way you're betraying Rachel, and I've let you continue with my daughter for too long already. So GET OUT before I call authorities and have them drag you away with an armed escort."

He turns slowly to walk away, casting me one last glance before jogging across the street. I pull my hands to the back of my neck. How am I going to tell all of this to Rachel?!

* * *

**Review for me, please! I know it's been a while, but we're back on track now! :D ~~hayleynymphadora**


	20. Next to Me

**Okay, this is going to be a big intro, I apologize in advance.**

**First off, I want to dedicate everything I write about Glee from now on, (Whether Finn's in it or not) to Cory Monteith. I cried so hard when I found out about his death. He was an amazing actor, an excellent singer, and he'll be greatly missed by a lot of people. All of my love and prayers go to his family, and to Lea Michele and her family. **

**On a lighter note, sorry for so many grammatical mistakes in past chapters! It's missing a few words (I'm not sure what happened there, because those words are still in the story on my saved file on my computer...) but hopefully you can fill in the pieces from the extra information around it, and hopefully it won't happen again.**

**Oh, and when Jesse said "Sectionals" was a contributing factor, I meant "Regionals".**

**I do edit these things, it's just a lot of the time I accidentally skip over minor details like that. **

**I'm also sorry for taking so long with this! My only excuses are... I had other things to get done, I just got back from vacation, I'm lazy and I procrastinate... xD**

**OH, I want to thank Defygravity09 for pushing me and helping me through this chapter, even though it took forever and isn't the best one, it's finished and i'm proud of it. xD**

**and thanks to Idina, 'cause I used two of her quotes. Bonus points if you can spot them and tell them to me in the comments!**

**Thanks so much for sticking with me th ough, and thank you for reading! Please review! ~~hayleynymphadora**

Chapter 20: Next to Me

**Rachel POV:**

Another ten minutes later and Shelby finally comes back into the apartment. She shuts the door behind her, slamming it a little harder than usual. Her dark brown eyes look betrayed, in more ways than one, and I really want to know what happened, but don't want to force her to talk about anything yet. Instead of being nosy right away, I decide to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Mom," I say, spinning my head around to face her, intending to ask her about our debate from earlier. "What do you think?"

She seems sort of distracted. "About what?"

"Who's more wicked: Elphaba or Galinda?" Kurt asks, as he rests his chin in his hands.

Shelby practically drags herself over to the cupboard, before pouring herself a glass of wine, and downing it in seconds.

"Men." she breathes out once she's finished the glass. "Men are most wicked."

's eyes seem to dull a little bit when he hears this come out of her mouth. The answer _w_as sort of shocking, where did she come up with that? I look at her, confused. "That...wasn't an option..." I say.

"Are you referring to Boq and Fiyero and The Wizard?" Kurt asks curiously, obviously trying to lift the huge weight of worry that just landed on 's shoulders.

"No, just men in general. Guys. Boys. Men. They disgust me." She sighs. "Coffee, anyone?"

I cast a sideways glance at and mouth "What did you do?"

He shrugs. "Come on, Shelby. Not ALL men are completely horrible..." he tries to get to her, walking towards her in a hopeful sort of fashion.

Shelby's shoulders slump. Shelby? Slouching? No way.

"I suppose you're right." she says. "Fiyero fought for love. He was a descent enough man...then again, he was the ONLY descent man in that musical, and, even then, he was brainless...until the end...then he was a scarecrow...and to top it all off, he's FICTIONAL."

We all look at her, silently, as she stares at the floor. I've never seen her this bitter towards anyone, except maybe Jesse. But she did just come in from talking to Jesse, so what just happened? Based on the way my mother is acting, I'm not sure I even want to know. We all wait for the punch line; because we know it's coming. This is not Shelby's usual behavior.

"Men are jerks." she says finally, refusing to look up.

"Look, Shelby. Whatever did, I'm sure he's very sorry," I chose my words carefully, while going to sit down by her on the couch, but Shelby just shakes her head.

"It's not him." she says, turning her head so she can look at me. I can practically feel the emotion pouring out of the look in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Rachel."  
She's not making any sense. What is there to be sorry about? Oh my God, did she kill Jesse?! I'm half tempted to reach for my cell and text him, just to be sure. Better to be safe than sorry, and I wouldn't put it past Shelby to let her lack of patience with him get the best of her.

"Why are you sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?" I ask, not entirely positive that I want a truthful answer.

It takes her a little while to answer me, and by the time she does, I wish she hadn't. "You can't see Jesse anymore."

"What?!" I stand up in an angry protest. "You SAID you would see how things work! You haven't even given it three months! I can't just ditch him now, I love him!"

Shelby stands up and sharply turns me to face her, staring into my eyes, as if that'll get the point across better. "Listen to me right now, Rachel. You don't love him. You only think that you do. Love is a wicked distraction."

"Don't quote Wicked on me! You're such a hypocrite!" I spew at her. This is probably not a good way to start off living with her, but I'm upset, and I have every right to be. "I can't have a boyfriend, but you can parade around with the leader of your rival show choir?! Is THAT not a distraction? When was the last time you went over our set list?"

"Just. Let. Me. Explain." she pleads demandingly. "You're mad, I get that. But you don't want to be with someone like him."

"Why? Because he's older? Because he parties? Because his talent is extraordinary and he knows it?!"

"BECAUSE HE'S LYING TO YOU." she seems exasperated.

"About what?!" I question.

She doesn't answer right away, which makes me suspicious.

"Well if you're not going to tell me why, I don't see that you have any right to accuse him of lying-"

"He's unfaithful." she says.

"And you know this because...?"

She hesitates to answer again.

"Fine. You know what? You've hated Jesse from the start, and it's been driving me crazy, and I thought I might be able to deal with it, but-"

"But what Rachel?! How many times are you going to change your mind? Are you going to live with me or not? Pick a side, because we're all tired." I don't have a response to that. "Look, Rachel, you're not going to believe me, but if you want the truth, here it is. Jesse kissed me. He told me he loves you like a sister but was only nice to you to get closer to me. He…said he loved me instead. Baby, I'm so sorry, but there's nothing I can do to make it better except for keep him away from you."

I freeze. Really? She's going to play THAT card? This is ridiculous. Maybe I should have stayed with my dads after all. Shelby and I are too contrasting to live together.

"And you call HIM a liar?" I demand. "Pathetic."

When I turn to walk away, she grabs me by the wrist and spins me around to face her again. "You're going to believe _him_? After all of the times he's manipulated you? After how badly he's treated you? He's unfaithful, Rachel, that's all there is to it. When have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?"

Never, mom. You have never given me any reason at all to doubt you. But I can't bring myself to believe what you're telling me, and I don't want to listen to it right now. So, naturally, I must play the only card I have left.

"You never doubt 's loyalty? What if he's just using you to figure out the tactics and gears of Vocal Adrenaline?"

My mother sighs, and I know that I've really done it this time. Why is it that I never know when to stop?

Shelby sits down at the piano bench, patting the empty space next to her as an indication she wants me to sit with her. I do so, and cast an apologetic glance towards her. "Listen to me, Rachel," she pleads, placing her hands on the keys and preparing herself for what she's about to play. Of course, this would be her way of trying to communicate with me. I have to admit, it's not a bad idea. She believes the only way to get me to REALLY listen to her answer is to tell me through music. I'm okay with it, as long as she gets emotions out somehow, and I get an answer. This way, everybody wins.

Her hands start playing of their own accord, developing a sweet noted rhythm of dazzling chords. Of course, I know the song (what song DON'T I know?) and I'm easily intrigued, ready to hear her sing it. She begins:

"_You won't find him drinking under tables _," her voice is so pure, so true, that I find myself clinging to every word.

"_Rolling dice or staying out til 3, _

_ You won't ever find him being unfaithful ,"_ her emphasis on that word is obvious, and done for obvious purposes, and I can't help but smile at how much she's putting into this song_. _

_ "You will find him, you'll find him next to me_," Leave it up to Shelby to give an impromptu performance as a pep talk and execute the song so wonderfully it seems as if she's been thinking about doing this for weeks, even though it's clear that she just now thought of the idea. My mother, the Broadway star.

"_You won't find him trying to chase the devil,_

_ For money, fame, for power, out of greed,_

_ You won't ever find him where the rest go_." she shakes her head and smiles up at , who has made his way over towards the piano and propped his head up in his elbows on top of it, staring down at her. The smile she gives him is genuine. She's definitely falling in love with him.

Focus, Rachel. Once again, the hopeless romantic inside of you is causing a severe case of ADD. The song your mother is singing is important. The lyrics are about Jesse.

Jesse... Oh.

"_You will find him, you'll find him next to me._

_Next to me, oh, next to me, oh, Next to me, oh_

_ You will find him, you'll find him next to me_..."

My mother takes one of those marvelous Broadway breaths before diving into the next verse with so much emotion and skill that I'm amazed one person can hold it all in. Even if that person tries to be superwoman, and does a good job passing off as such. Even if that person is Shelby Corcoran. This is where I got my dramatic nature from. I'll have to remember that next time I get in trouble for being a diva...

And, once again, Rachel Berry has gone to the land of irrelevance... I decide that from now on I should just listen to mom sing.

_"When the money's spent, _

_ And all my friends have vanished, _

_ And I can't seem to find no help or love for free," _her eyes close and she gets way into the song, reminding me of the way I feel when music overtakes me.

_"I know there's no need for me to panic, _

_ Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me. _

_ Oh, the skies are grey and all the doors are closing, _

_ And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe_," I harmonize and repeat, _"Hard to breathe..." _

Shelby grins, probably glad that I'm getting what she's trying to say, no matter how much it hurts, especially in the form of music, which, by the way, made it much more dramatic than it needed to be.

_"When all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling," _I let her continue alone.

_"You will find him; you'll find him next to me._

_ Next to me, oh, next to me, oh…Next to me, oh... _

_ You will find him, you'll find him next to me."_

The constant melody played by Shelby's hands changes over to the bridge; always a crowd-pleaser part of any song. The bridge is normally my favorite part. Tensions building, followed by amazing notes, long riffs, and the starting signal, ending the perfect song. Of course, the end is always the worst part, because that means the song is over, so I guess the bridge is sort of bittersweet.

_"When the end has come and buildings falling down fast,_

_ When we spoiled the land and dried up all the sea... _

_ When everyone has lost their heads around us, _

_ You will find him, you'll find him next to me..._

_ Next to me, oh, next to me, oh...Next to me, oh, _

_ You will find him, you'll find him next to me."_

She finishes on a soft note, her voice fading away like the echo of a memory. A sad memory, but a true memory. Why are men such jerks? After a moment of stark silence, where she lets me ponder the message of the song, she speaks.

"Do you get what I'm trying to tell you, Rachel?" she asks.

I nod in understanding. "But that doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Oh," Shelby goes back to being upset about it, as if only just remembering what happened, and pulls me into a tight hug. She comforts me as she strokes my long hair. "I know, baby, I know. I'm sorry..." We sit in that position for a while, just holding each other.

, figuring out that his presence right now is sufficiently awkward, has left the room and made himself look busy in the kitchen, where Kurt is tidying cupboards and occupying himself by filling cups with ice tea. I pretend not to notice, and Shelby does the same. She pulls away for a moment, just to look at me, and tries to read my facial expressions. Good luck, mom. My poker face is more than stellar. Yet another thing I learned from the one and only...

"Are you still upset with me?" she asks softly.

I shrug. "Maybe a little bit." I admit quietly.

"Because...?"

"Why'd he choose you over me?" I blurt out. Ouch. That sounded a lot less rude in my head...

She pretends it doesn't faze her, but I can practically see the bullet wound in her pride.

"Maybe because I'm older," she starts slowly. "He thought it'd be some huge score to be with an older woman. Or else, who knows what was going on in that twisted, sick head of his... But to tell you the truth, I was actually wondering the same thing."

I'll bet you were, but you probably didn't think that you're daughter was going to expose the question so brutally, did you? I can be such a conceited brat sometimes without even thinking about it... I might want to look into fixing that soon, if I'm going to be living with Shelby, who is just as emotional and dramatic, if not more so, than myself.

"So...what do we do now?" I try to get her mind off of this, because I know she must be just as disgusted with him as I am, if not worse.

Shelby ponders this question for a moment, before stating, "Give me your phone."

I do so, and she deletes him from my contact list, before setting the cell down on the counter. She wipes her hands off as if just getting done with some kind of daunting task and crisply turns to face me, her eyes dazzling.

"Barbra?" she suggests.

"Barbra." I agree.

"To Barbra!" Kurt toasts with his glass of tea. holds up his glass with a smile, clearly just going along with whatever he thinks will cheer us up, and he drains it casually with a tilt of the head. I think he just figured out who he's going to be putting up with if he wants to date Shelby Corcoran. Her and I are sort of a package deal now, and Kurt and I are inseparable, so he's basically going to have two Broadway obsessed teenagers on his case 24/7. Hope he doesn't mind.

**Shelby POV:**

After hours of listening to the Funny Girl soundtrack and talking about the brilliance of Barbra, Rachel and Kurt have retreated to Rachel's makeshift bedroom, passing out hugs as goodnights before they go.

Once the door is shut I start to break.

"Did you see how hurt she was, Will? It's hard enough to even look at her without feeling guilty!" I plop down onto the couch, my head resting in my hands.

He rubs at my back evenly-his attempt to make me feel better.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about, Shell. This isn't your fault. It's all Jesse's."

"What am I supposed to do during rehearsal on Monday? He's got the Solo in Bohemian Rhapsody, and the duet for Poker Face with Rachel."

Will sighs. "I guess you're just going to have to train one of your other guys to-"

"In two weeks?I'm a show choir coach, not a miracle worker. He's the best we have, Will, and I can't use him, or it'll crush Rachel."

"You'll figure something out, Shelby, I know you will." he promises.

I turn to face him, his Emerald City eyes forcing a smile out of me. "How can you be so sure?" my question is a broken whisper.

"Because you're Shelby Corcoran," he says simply, kissing my forehead, then the bridge of my nose, and making his way down to my lips. "And you can do anything."

**Rachel POV:**

"...and now you have to face Jesse on Monday," Kurt sighs, finishing my sentence for me.

"Exactly! I have a duet with the jack a-"

"Watch yourself, Rach, your mom AND teacher are right outside that door..."

"Whatever." I fume.

Kurt flips himself over on the bed, so that he's resting on his arms, his feet pushed out behind him, his head resting in his hands. "Rachel Berry, don't tell me you're going to throw Regionals because of Jesse St. James. You have to give us SOME competetion," he raises his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"I didn't say anything about throwing the competetion alltogether," I say slowly. "It's just that-"

"Rachel, you're an actress!" he interrupts me. "Use those talents for good! You can't ruin this for Shelby, she's going through a lot right now. At least give her this win."

I think it over, and sigh, because Kurt's always right.

"Okay. I'll pretend I don't have a problem with Jesse St. Jack-"

"Rachel!"

I growl, and aferwards we sit in silence, staring at the wall.

But sitting and staring isn't going to get us anywhere, and we both know it.

"Want to go over some warm up songs with me, Kurt?" I ask him curteously.

He flashes a grin. "Yes, Ma'm. And would you like some more green m&m's in your dressing room as well?"

"No freaking green m&m's, dammit!" I stomp my foot in a joking protest and Kurt laughs.

"Why, I'm shocked, that the Queen Diva herself doesn't want to be treated as such."

"Nope. I want BLUE m&m's!" I demand with a giggle.

"Ah." Kurt stands and ruffles my hair. "There's the Rachel I know and love."

We spend the next hour or so going through albums and picking out songs we think are good to use as morning warm-ups, stopping every once in a while to sing along. When we hear a knock at the door,we stop everything we're doing. I was under the impression Shelby and Will were done talking to us for the night.

Shelby opens the door halfway, popping her head through the opening. "Sorry to interrupt," she gives a half-smile that I know is forced. "Can I come in?"

Just when I was starting to STOP thinking about Jesse... and now everything that happened tonight has come rushing back into my memory-taunting me.

You're an actress, Rachel Berry. Act like it doesn't hurt.

"Come on in, Mom. You're not interrupting.." I give her a smile back.

She takes a seat on the bed next to Kurt, who has found my stash of Vogue magazines and gotten lost in the world of fashion. We won't have him back for a few hours, unless it's because he's pointing out a new trend.

"I know things have been...overwhelming since we met," she says with a grimace.

I nod, wondering where she plans on taking this conversation.

"I just want you to know, Rachel, that... No matter how much crap we go through, no matter how hard life becomes, I'm so thankful, and SO happy that you're my daughter. I love you more than life, and I wouldn't trade any minute I've spent with you for anything in the world. As long as it's you and me, kid, we're INVINCIBLE and NOTHING can stop us. You understand?"

I don't even answer her, I just rush into her arms, hugging her as tightly as humanly possible. "I love you too, mom."

"And we WILL win eventually, okay? Things happen for a reason, and in their own time."

Her words give me hope.

* * *

**Thanks! Comment, review, and tell me if you found the two Idina quotes! xD ~hayleynymphadora**


	21. A Competition A Labor A Getaway

**Hey you guys (and girls and what-not)! SO sorry this took so long to get down! I'm not going to LIST excuses, but I do have a couple-long summer that was planned FOR me, (don't you HATE when that happens?!) and then school started and killed me. **

**I also happen to be taking an independent study class and a college class that started before school did, so I've been suuuppperrr exhausted.**

**BUT i'm back now! And hopefully chapters will be more frequently updated and written and...yeah. Unless homework decides to get in my way, which it so often does. The good thing about weekends, is I get two days to work on homework, so I'm allowed to procrastinate. (Something I very obviously do, more often then I should).**

**Some of you were freaking out, thinking that the last chapter was IT. Well, no, luckily for you, it wasn't, so you can breathe again. xD Don't worry, I will tell you when it has reached it's final chapter. I still want to play around with this particular fanfiction.**

**Have fun reading and PLEEEEASSSSEEE review for me!**

**xoxo ~hayleynymphadora**

* * *

Chapter 21: A Competition. A Labor. A Getaway.

Rachel:

"Regionals are in five hours, Mom. What do you mean we need a distraction?!" I demand to know what the hell's going on in her head.

We're at home, doing makeup and getting ready for the performance. We'll meet with the others later on. After all that's happened, mom's tried convincing me to let Dylan Monroe take over Bohemian Rhapsody and Poker Face in Jesse's place, but I simply won't allow it. As Kurt explained that night-I'm not going to throw this competition because of anger. I'm an actress and It's just two songs. I can get over it for those two songs, no matter how excruciatingly long one of them might be. Mom stares at my reflection in the bathroom mirror when she responds.

"Not necessarily right now," she tries to explain. "But after Regionals. Perhaps starting tomorrow? And I'm not sure if distraction is really how I should have said it. Maybe I should have said...a getaway."

"A getaway to where?" I ask, while applying mascara.

Shelby picks up a container of cover up and I shake my head. "That's not your color," I say, reaching for a different one and handing it to her. She takes it, gratefully.

"Thanks...Are you ready for this Rachel? You might want to put the mascara down, I don't want you messing anything up."

I hesitate, slowly capping the makeup. "And why would I mess anything up?" I question. Why does she have to drag this out? Call her anything, but don't leave out dramatic, please.

"Out of excitement," her lips curve into a smile. "I want to take you to New York."

My heart leaps right out of my chest and a shriek that I can't control comes out of my mouth. Thank god she warned me to cap the mascara or there would be a line straight down the side of my face. I reach over and hug her, overjoyed. New York. She wants to take me to New York. The city I'm destined for. The city of my dreams. My future hometown.

It's also where Nationals is being held this year.

"You mean it?!" I ask, my arms still wrapped tightly around her. I can feel her laughing. "No catch?"

She attempts to pry my hands away from her with limited success. "No catch," she promises.

"It has nothing to do with Nationals?" I ask, slowly relasing her waist.

"Nothing to do with Nationals, and all to do with the fact that it's your favorite place in the world and you haven't even been there," she says with a grin. "We're leaving in the morning. I know you're excited honey, but please continue to do your makeup, we have to be at the school in thirty minutes."

Distractedly, I apply a light coating of eyeshadow and she trades me for the mascara. There's a moment of silence between us before I realize how impossible this seems. Shelby is not yet (or may not ever be, depending on how the court hearing goes) my legal guardian. Wouldn't she have to get my dads to agree, before taking me out of state on some leisure trip? She obviously didn't think of that, because they would never say yes. My shoulders slouch, and she notices almost instantly.

"I know that shoulder slouch, Rachel Barbra, what's wrong with you? The excitement can't have flared out already?"

"You have to get permission from a legal guardian to take me out of state, don't you? We're never going to get that."

Shelby grins so uncannily that I can't believe it. There's no way. She couldn't have.

"Hiram has already given me a written permission slip," she says with glee. "Did you seriously doubt for one second that the great Shelby Corcoran hadn't thought this through, Rachel?"

The eyeshadow falls onto the counter, in my haste, and I look at her in amusement. "You really are incredible." I say in awe.

"Um...yeah!" she says it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I guess it probably was, I was just too distracted to see it right away. "So I'll help you pack tonight, after Regionals. Most of the necessities are already accounted for, as well as my bags. It'll just be you and me, Rach. No Will, and no Kurt. No boys, not that we don't love the two of them."

"A mother and daughter escape route," I say mischieviously. "I love it. Are we flying?"

She shakes her head. "Driving. It'll give us more time to think, and talk, and... Oh, it's just going to be great, Rach! I've pulled you out of school for two weeks, and I've got a sub for the showchoir. Since there are no competitions coming up soon-"

"Except for Nationals!" I exclaim. "Nationals is IMPORTANT!"

She waves this comment away. "We've already won Nationals how many times? Besides that, I've worked miracles before, and there will only be two weeks taken out of rehearsal time."

My eyes question her mental stability. "Who are you and what have you done with Coach Corcoran?"

She laughs, her eyes glimmering with happiness. "I'm Shelby, Rachel Berry's mother, and I've replaced the coach for the time being. I'm going to be a mom, not a work-obsessed teacher. They'll get along without me for a while, I'm sure."

We finish getting ready and I take a deep breath. New York isn't going to know what hit it.

**Shelby:**

I take my usual place on the side of the stage while I watch Rachel and Jesse blow the crowd away. The New Directions have already performed, and, just as Will promised, they were admittedly amazing. I thought he was bluffing, but I guess it was honesty. They truly are incredible-Will is an amazing coach.

But we're so much better.

"_I'll get him hot, and show him what I got_," Rachel's voice is perfect tonight. No missed notes. Nothing too sharp and nothing too flat. She's such an excellent performer, and an even better actress, to be able to stand out there with someone she loathes with such a passion she can hardly think straight, and execute the song as if they're best friends.

Jesse's an okay actor as well, I suppose. I can't let my hatred for him change my evaluation of his performance.

On a scale of one to ten, I'll give him a seven.

Rachel is a solid twelve and a half.

_"I'm marvelous_,"

"_I'm marvelous_,"

"_I'm marvelous_,"

"_So marvelous_,"

"_She's got to love nobody_,"

The song is about to end, and they smile, while the crowd gives a standing ovation, they take each others' hands and hold them up high before bowing down together. We've got this competition in the bag, no doubt. Nationals, here we come.

New York is calling me home.

"Shelby!" I hear Kurt's voice from behind me and I spin around, confused. I raise an eyebrow to see that he's out of breath.

"You guys were great-" I start.

He cuts me off. "Quinn'shavingherbaby!" he says it in such a rush that the words get slurred, but I still understand the meaning of them.

So Quinn's water broke. Has it been nine months already?

When I first found out she didn't want the baby, I very very deeply considered adopting her. I wanted my own baby, and I couldn't have one myself. Quinn's seemed like the perfect way for me. But then Rachel came back into my life, and after all that's been going on, how could I possibly think of adopting another? They're not even ready to give me custody of my own flesh and blood, so why would I expect them to easily let me adopt Quinn's?

Not now. Some other lucky family will have their chance at happiness. I've already got mine, and I'm fighting for my life to keep her. How would she feel if I just went and adopted another?

"Tell her congratulations for me," I say after a moment of silence as I process the information.

"I thought you wanted to see the baby?" Kurt is astonished, and seems fed up with all of the mind changing.

"Change of plans," I explain. "After we win I'm going to take my baby girl home and we're going to pack for New York."

"What makes you so sure that you guys are going to win?" It's nice to know that, even in the midst of chaos, Kurt can still be confident and dazzling, as always.

"You guys were incredible, but you weren't strong enough to beat Rachel AND Jesse," I say with a simple shrug.

Kurt opens his mouth, but gets cut off when the announcer asks all participating show choirs and their coaches to get on stage and accept the awards.

After the usual prize-giving for third place, (obviously not us or the New Directions, because, let's be honest, we're the two best show choirs in all of Ohio), the announcer smiles.

"And the winner is Vocal Adrenaline!"

A wide grin spreads across my face as I watch my Rachel so excited for her well deserved win. This may just mean another trophie in the case for my other students, but for Rachel it signifies so much more than that, and if she's so excited and ready to celebrate her victory, I am more than willing to celebrate with her. We'll do something special before New York tomorrow. I'll get her something nice to wear for while we're there. Perhaps a red trench coat; I know how she and Kurt obsess over those so much, and red looks fantastic on her.

As the curtain draws, she rushes to me in complete happiness. All of her dreams are coming true, and it fills me with such pride to know that I'm helping her achieve so many of them. Her arms wrap around me excitedly.

"We won! I'm so excited, Mom."

"I'm so proud of you!" I exclaim. "You were astounding, Rach. Absolutely astounding, and your acting skills are more than outstanding. Don't worry about having to perform with Jesse anymore, though. I've spoken with the principal about how many times we've held him back, purposely, of course, but still; and explained my belief that he needs to focus more on passing this year, and the choir is a distraction."

Rachel pulls away with a smile. "You really didn't have to do that, Mom. I mean, we can't win Nationals without him."

I shake my head at her. "We can, and we will, with you. You shining star, you."

Her grin broadens even more (if that were possible) and she draws herself up to full height.

"I know. I'm amazing. Sometimes I even shock myself."

I can't help but roll my eyes-all that cockiness came straight from me. I wonder if she actually got any genes from either of her fathers...

Later on and we're home; me drinking a wine in celebration, and her and Kurt are drinking sparkling ciders as they pack all of Rachel's "necessities". I've been sitting on Rachel's bed, listening to them carry on for about an hour or so as they perfectly place things in her suitcase to make everything fit.

"'Wicked', by Gregory Maguire." Kurt plops the book down into her bag. "A must."

"As if I don't already have it memorized?" Rachel counteracts him. This has been going on for a long time. "Besides that, my own mother originated the role of Elphaba!"

"Rachel Berry, enough of your arguing!" Kurt says impatiently, searching her closet for something nice. While Rachel was over at Kurt's house after the competition, (after Beth, Quinn's baby, was born), I ran to the store to get Rach her trenchcoat. She has yet to open the package, and yet to know that I even bought it. Won't she be shell-shocked. "You'll be in New York. New York has Wicked. You take the book."

"But the musical and the book are-"

"By all means, then take the Grimmerie!" he tosses his hand up in frustration, throwing some choices of clothing on the bed. "But it's so big, it might not even fit in your bags..."

"Remember that we'll be gone for two weeks!" I pipe up. "Pack enough clothes to-" Of course, I'm ignored.

"Don't you have any better coats, Rachel?!" Kurt complains. "You'll be in NEW YORK! You have to be more fashionable than just-"

I grin and give in. "Rachel, I have something for you," she spins around long enough to catch my eye and then blinks, clearly distracted.

"Sorry, Mom. What did you say?" she asks.

"I have something for you," I repeat, getting up to walk towards the door, before rushing to go and get it. I come back with a white box, a gold star on the top. She smiles widely, and opens it, seeing the trenchcoat and practically shrieking in excitement, holding it up to show Kurt, whose jaw drops in obvious jealousy.

"Is this coat fashionable enough for you?" she teases him, hugging me tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you,"

I laugh. "You're welcome. Great job tonight. You're destined for New York, you know that? You'll be wonderful there."

"I know," she grins, trying her new coat on.

The rest of the night continues on in pretty much the same way.

. . . .

Rachel:

I'm not sure EXACTLY how long it takes to drive from Lima to New York, but we've been in the car for a LONG time, and I'm anxious to see my city! It's not that I don't love talking to Shelby, because I do, but we can talk while we walk the Big Apple, can we not? So I really just can't wait until we get there. This is taking WAY too long.

"Are we close to NYC now?" I ask aloud.

Shelby sighs. "Closer than we were the last time you asked me, three minutes ago,"

"I'm sorry," I'm giddy. "I just-"

"Can't wait, I know, Rachel. I'm glad you're so excited."

"Can we go see Wicked while we're there?"

"Of course," she answers with a grin.

"It'd be cooler if you were in it," she grumbles, shuffling her feet against the floorboards.

Shelby simply laughs. "Yes, I agree, that would be cool, now relax yourself, will you? We still have at least three hours."

"UUUUGH." I groan, and lean back in my seat, closing my eyes.

Shelby laughs at me again and puts in her West Side Story CD, making things a little bit better, but not a whole lot.

* * *

**Welll...tell me what you think!**

**and no, this isn't the end. I promise to tell you when the end happens, alright? xD ~ hayleynymphadora**


End file.
